Mas que Pasión
by Teresa653
Summary: Cuando el principe heredero Sasuke Uchiha aparecio en la vida de Hina, se quedó asombrada de lo arrogante que era y de lo guapo que era. Sin embargo el habia llegado para llevarse a su sobrino Shiro y para evitar separarse de él sabia que tenia que hacer...¡Pedirle a Sasuke que se casará con ella! Es una adaptacon del libro de Lynne Graham
1. Arguemento

**Argumento**

Cuando el príncipe heredero Sasuke Uchiha apareció en la vida de Hina, se quedo asombrada de lo arrogante que era. Nunca jamás ningún hombre la había ,irado de aquella manera…

Sin embargo, Sasuke había llegado para llevarse a su pequeño sobrino Shiro a su hogar en Arabia. Hina no consintió en separarse de su sobrino huérfano al que había criado y al que adoraba. Su valiente negativa desemboco en el secuestro de Shiro. Para recuperarlo, Hina sabía lo que tenía que hacer… ¡pedirle a Sasuke que se casara con ella!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Como había dicho en el sumary esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación del libro Mas que Pasión de la autora Lynne Graham usando los personajes de naruto pertenecientes Kishimoto con el fin de entretener a todo aquel que se tome la molestia y el tiempo de leerla. Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

**CAPITULO 1**

-Es una cuestión de honor de la familia- dijo el rey Fugaku y aunque su voz era débil, un fiero anhelo ardía en sus ojos al dirigirse al único hijo que le quedaba-Traerás al hijo de tu hermano Itachi a casa y lo criaremos nosotros.

-Padre con el debido respeto-murmuro Sasuke, el príncipe heredero…-, el niño tiene madre…

-¡Una prostituta que no merece ser llamada madre! – Exclamo el rey, incorporándose en las almohadas para gritar-: ¡Una criatura desvergonzada que bailaba hasta la madrugada mientras que su hijo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en un hospital! ¡Una Jezabel llena de interés y codicia!

Le sobrevino un acceso de tos y lucho en vano para recuperar el aliento. El equipo de médicos real entro inmediatamente a administrarle oxigeno. Pálido y tenso, aturdido, por la conversación que acababa de causar el ataque, Sasuke vio como los médicos asistían a su padre deseando que este se recuperase.

-Por favor alteza- rogo Rashad, el ayudante mas allegado del rey-, por favor, acceded sin discutir más con el.

-No me había dado cuenta de que mi padre tuviese tal aversión a las mujeres occidentales.

-No la tiene. ¿Habéis leído el informe sobre la mujer?

-No- dijo Sasuke, lanzando un suspiro de alivio al ver que su padre se recuperaba.

-Llevaré el informe a vuestro despacho, alteza- dijo Rashad, saliendo presuroso.

Una mano delgada hizo un gesto desde la gran cama con dosel Sasuke se acerco y se inclino para escuchar al rey Fugaku.-Es tu deber cristiano rescatar a mi nieto-.

En cuanto su padre estuvo otra vez bien, descansando sobre las almohadas, Sasuke salió de la habitación. Al cruzar las antesalas, cada uno de los presentes que se arrodillaba e inclinaba la cabeza le recordaba su recién adquirida importancia. Reflexionar sobre la reciente muerte de su hermano mayor, Itachi, que había sido el príncipe heredero, lo hizo sentir peor. Algún día el sería rey de Quamar, pero lo había educado para ser rey. Al morir Itachi, su vida tomo un nuevo curso.

Quince años mayor que él, Itachi había sido completamente distinto y sus excesos con la comida y los puros habanos había contribuido a que falleciese a los cuarenta y cinco años. Itachi había sido también un mujeriego empedernido. A pesar de quererlo, Sasuke no había tenido una relación demasiado estrecha con él.

-Adoro a las mujeres, a todas. Ah ojalá fuésemos musulmanes, hermano- solía decir el jovial príncipe-. Podría tener cuatro esposas y un harén de concubinas. ¿Nunca pienses lo que sería nuestra honorable ancestro, Madara, no hubiese una dinastía cristiana?

Así es que cuando Itachi no estaba ocupado con sus obligaciones de príncipe heredero, navegaba por el Mediterráneo en un yate lleno de beldades occidentales dispuestas a divertirse. Los rumores de la discreta doble vida de su hijo mayor habían causado gran inquietud al rey Fugaku, pero Itachi había sido muy hábil y sus mujeres siempre habían estado dispuestas a encubrirlo.

Era tristemente irónico que un deseado heredero naciese fuera del matrimonio, ya que ninguna de las esposas sucesivas de Itachi había tenido un hijo varón. Hacía apenas dos años, una inglesa había dado a luz a un niño en Londres. Itachi se lo había confesado a su afligido padre entre el primero y segundo ataque al corazón que le costó la vida. Lógicamente, la noticia de la existencia de su nieto se convirtió en una obsesión para el entristecido abuelo, pero dada la discreción con que Itachi había llevado el tema, no resulto fácil localizarla a la mujer. Pensó Sasuke entrando en su elegante despacho. Su padre se hallaba demasiado enfermo como para comprender la dificultad que entrañaba llevar al niño a Quamar, separándolo de su madre, por más inepta que esta fuese.

Rashad entro presuroso y, tras varias reverencias, le dejo el sobre sellado sobre su escritorio,

-Su majestad ha hecho una sugerencia muy inteligente, que resolverá todos los problemas de inmediato, alteza- anuncio entusiasmado.

Sasuke lo miro interrogante, pero sin demasiadas esperanzas, ya que Rashad apoyaba a su soberano incondicionalmente

-Utilizando nuestros comandos especiales, raptamos al niño… No habrá necesidad de negociar con la extranjera y nos lo traemos a Quamar, le damos otro nombre y lo criamos como si fuese huérfano… Su majestad teme morirse antes de poder ver al pequeño- se lamentó Rashad.

Sasuke comprendió que Rashad hacia lo posible para poder decirle a su soberano enfermo lo que este tanto deseaba oír.

En cuanto a su respetado padre, la enfermedad y el dolor habían hecho que el último rey de la casa Uchiha perdiese temporalmente el sentido común.

-Por favor, informa a su majestad de que, se resolverá la situación sin necesidad de una intervención tan drástica- dijo Sasuke secamente mientras abría el sobre. Esperaba ver la foto de una rubia de largas piernas, el estilo de mujer que su difunto hermano encontraba irresistible pero no había ni del niño ni de su madre. La mujer llamada Hana Hyuga, había sido bautizada con el nombre de Hinata y su madre los había abandonado a ella ya su padre a las pocas semanas de dar a luz a un par de mellizas. A los dieciocho años, Hana se había fugado de la casa con el esposo de una vecina, pero la relación había durado poco.

Luego la joven se convirtió en modelo, aunque pocas veces trabajaba, y se dedicó a tener numerosas relaciones con millonarios casados. Cuando dio a luz a un niño, nadie había sabido de quien era, pero la seguridad financiera de que la madre gozó a partir de entonces se vio reflejada en la adquisición de un lujoso piso y una vida de diversión, fiestas y gastos.

Al seguir leyendo, el rostro duro y atractivo de Sasuke se ensombreció. Ya no lo sorprendía el enfado y la preocupación del rey Fugaku, Itachi se había lavado las manos de su responsabilidad como padre, dejando a su retoño a cargo de una joven irresponsable y egoísta que aparentemente no tenía el más mínimo instinto maternal.

Arrojó disgustado el informe sobre la mesa. Ya no tenía la más ligera duda que era su obligación sacar a su sobrino de semejante hogar. Poco lo consolaba el hecho de que una fiel niñera hubiese protegido al niño de los evidentes excesos de su madre, ya que una niñera era solamente una asalariada de cuyos servicios se podía prescindir en cualquier momento. No tuvo más remedio que reconocer que el niño corría riesgos no solo físicos sino también emocionales en la situación en que se encontraba.

Su padre tenía razón: la única solución era que llevarán al niño a Quamar. Sin embargo, lograría hacerlo sin necesidad de recurrir a las fuerzas especiales del ejército, lo cual solo causaría problemas diplomáticos, decidió esbozando una sonrisa sardónica.

**Bien este fue el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado! Les adelanto que el próximo capítulo estará narrado desde el punto de vista de Hinata donde se dará a conocer su lado de la historia y será más largo que este. Me despido de ustedes con muchos besos y abrazos de fresa hasta el próximo capítulo que espero estar subiéndolo pronto si el tiempo me lo permite.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Hinata Hyuga, Hina, como todos la llamaban desde la edad de ocho años, le asó la carta de Suiza a la mujer canosa sentada al otro lado de la mesa.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué haré?

Kurenai se puso las gafas, lo cual le daba un aspecto de maestra jubilada, precisamente lo que era, y luego las escasas líneas con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

-Has agotado todas las posibilidades.

-Todas no, la única posibilidad- recalco Hina, ya que su única pista había sido la cuenta de Suiza en la que le depositaban a su difunta prima Hana la generosa renta.

Esperaba establecer contacto con quien quiera que hubiera establecido el sistema de pagos aunque fuese a través de terceros. Sin embargo, a pesar de explicar las circunstancias especiales en que se hallaba, los banqueros suizos, con su característica confidencialidad, le indicaron que insistir seria una pérdida de tiempo.

-No es tu culpa que el padre de Shiro no se le ocurriese establecer algún sistema de contacto para en caso de verdadera necesidad ¿Quién iba a pensar que Hana moriría tan joven?

Al recordarlo, los ojos perla de Hina se nublaron y tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hasta lograr dominar sus emociones. Hana tenía solo veintisiete años cuando murió en un accidente de esquí que podía haberse evitado. Pero el final de su prima había sido igual que su vida, como que si cada día fuese el último sin pensar nunca en el futuro.

-Ya sé que la extrañas- dijo Kurenai; dándole un ligero apretón en la mano-, pero ya han pasado seis semanas y la vida tiene que continuar, especialmente en lo que se refiere a Shiro. Dudo que llegues a saber quién es su padre, pero quizás sea mejor, Tu prima no era demasiado exigente en la elección de sus acompañantes.

-Intentaba encontrar a alguien adecuado- protesto Hina.

-¿De veras?- Preguntó Kurenai con un gesto de duda-. Desde luego que no hay que hablar mal de los muertos y es preferible recordar sus buenas cualidades, pero en este caso…

-Kurenai, por favor! -la interrumpió Hina, sinceramente dolida por la franca opinión de su amiga.- No olvides lo terrible que fue su infancia.

-Me temo que no creo demasiado en esas excusas modernas para lo que es lisa y llanamente un comportamiento inmoral. Hana trajo al pobre niño al mundo sencillamente porque le convenía dijo Kurenai- con una mueca de disgusto-. Vivía como una reina con el dinero que le pasaban para el niño, pero no se ocupaba en absoluto de él. -

-Lo llevó a la cama y le leyó un cuento por primera vez poco tiempo antes de morir., Estaba comenzando a relacionarse más con él.

-Porque tú te ocupaste bien de convencerla de que lo hiciera. Desde luego, si el padre de Shiro no hubiese sido un casado extremadamente rico y temeroso de que se descubriese su desliz, Hana habría interrumpido su embarazo opinó Kurenai-. No tenía ningún interés en los niños.

Hina no insistió más. Se puso de pie y se arrodilló junto al niño que jugaba en la alfombra. Shiro estaba jugando con un avión de juguete. Le acercó un rompecabezas y jugó con él hasta conseguir qué se interesara totalmente en la nueva actividad: Era un niño encantador y lo adoraba como si fuera su hijo.

Al ser Shiro un bebé prematuro, Hina atribuía la falta de afecto de su madre al hecho de que estuviese separado de ella las primeras semanas. A pesar de lo mucho que ella había intentado acercar a la madre a su hijo luego, su prima le prestaba a su bebé la misma atención que lo habría hecho a un niño desconocido al cruzarse con él por la calle.

-Tendrás que ponerte en contacto con las autoridades –aconsejó Kurenai-. Es una pena que Hana no dejase un testamento, lo cual simplificaría las cosas, pero lo lógico es que toda la herencia sea para Shiro, además de la mensualidad.

-Supongo que harán cola para adoptarlo al ser un niño tan rico -dijo Hina-. Seguro que los Servicios Sociales intentarán buscarle una familia con fortuna propia. No tengo ninguna posibilidad: estoy soltera, sin empleo en este momento y solo tengo veinticuatro años...

-Sí, pero también eres el único pariente conocido del niño y, estás con él desde su nacimiento -dijo Kurenai, aunque no parecía contenta al enumerar las dos cosas que favorecerían la solicitud de adopción que estaba dispuesta a cursar su joven amiga-. Ojalá no te hubieses involucrado tanto en el tema. No me parece bien que una mujer soltera de tu edad tome la responsabilidad de semejante carga...

-Shiro no es una carga -dijo Hina con gesto de obstinación.

-Desde que te inmiscuiste en los problemas de Hana no has tenido vida propia -dijo Kurenai, con abierta desaprobación-. Te utilizó descaradamente para que te hicieses cargo de sus propias responsabilidades.

-Me pagaba un excelente salario para que me ocupase de Shiro -le recordó Hina a la defensiva.

-¿Sin librar nunca, durante semanas? ¿Noche y día, incluidos sábado y domingo? -preguntó la otra –secamente-. Tu prima se aprovecho de tu bien corazón y no es sorprendente que quieras al niño como si fuera tu propio hijo. ¡Para todos los efectos, lo es!.

Kurenai apretó los labios. Años atrás, había sido vecina de los Hyuga y conocía a Hina y Hana desde que eran niñas y bromeaban por el hecho de tener exactamente el mismo nombre: Hinata. Eran hijas de dos hermanos varones, quienes les habían dado el nombre de una tía abuela para que la anciana se sintiese lo bastante adulada como para dejarles su herencia. Por esas fechas, las dos familias no se hallaban en contacto, y los hermanos no habían descubierto la coincidencia hasta años más tarde. Al morir los progenitores de Hana en un accidente de coche, el padre de Freddy, viudo por entonces, se había hecho cargo de su sobrina para criarla como una hija más.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que aquel acto de generosidad acabaría perjudicando a Hina? Kurenai opinaba que Hana había sido deshonesta desde niña, superficial y capaz de engatusar a cualquiera cuando le convenía. A Kurenai no la habían impresionado demasiado las historias exageradas de la crueldad a la que, según Hana, la habían sometido sus padres. Pero muchas otras personas sí la habían creído y, en cosa de seis meses, Hana había pasado a un segundo plano en su propio hogar, ya que nunca había sido una niña exigente. Como Kurenai le tenía cariño, no había lamentado demasiado que Hana se fuese con el marido de una vecina. Esperaba que al irse su prima, Freddy recobrase la confianza en sí misma. Después de todo, era guapa, pero se consideraba sosa al compararse con su alocada prima.

Consciente de la preocupación de Kurenai y que esta no aprobaba que ella cargase con la responsabilidad de su prima, Hina se marcho más temprano de lo habitual al piso de su prima fallecida. Todavía no se había hecho a la idea de la falta de Hana y al entrar tuvo la sensación de que en cualquier momento ella aparecería para comentarle algo sobre su última resaca o su próxima salida. Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Había querido a su prima sinceramente a pesar de todos sus defectos y no era quien para acusarla de que no ocuparse de su niño como debiera.

Quien quizás lo haría sería el príncipe árabe que según Hana, era el padre de su hijo. Shiro no había creído esa historia, y mucho menos cuando Hana insistió en que el niño sería rey algún día. Lo más probable era que el padre fuese un magnate árabe, el viejo aquel del yate que Hana había cometido la indiscreción de mencionar. ¡Por Dios, cómo iba a ser príncipe!

-¡Al agua, pato! -le dijo a Shiro, llevándolo al cuarto de baño del dormitorio infantil.

-¡Barcos! -exclamó el niño con satisfacción, corriendo a agarrar la bolsa de red que contenía los juguetes para el baño-.

-Shiro juega con barcos. -y después, a cenar.

-Te quiero -dijo Shiro, abrazándose con fuerza a las piernas de su tía.

Lágrimas de rabia hicieron que a Hina le escociesen los ojos al pensar en lo tonta que había sido esperando una respuesta del banco suizo. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de tener la custodia de Ben. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que lo perdería. ¿Por qué no se resignaba de una vez?.Se hallaba acostando al niño cuando sonó el teléfono, sobresaltándola. Desde la muerte de Hana, las llamadas

Se habían hecho progresivamente más escasas.

-¿Sí? -contestó.

-Deseo hablar con la señorita Hinata Hyuga -anunció una profunda voz masculina con marcado acento extranjero.

-Soy la señorita Hyuga, pero... -estuvo a punto de preguntar por cuál de las dos preguntaban, pero la interrumpieron.

-Por favor, esté usted dispuesta a las diez de la mañana para mi visita. Es mi deseo hablar del futuro de Shiro. Le aviso de que si hay alguien más presente en el piso antes de mi llegada, la visita no tendrá lugar.

-¿Qué... qué dice? -dijo Hinata, aturdida, pero antes de que pudiese formular la pregunta, el hombre ya había colgado. Perpleja, intentó analizar lo que había oído. ¿Era el padre de Shiro? ¿Quién más desearía hablar del futuro del niño con ella? ¿Cómo se habría enterado del fallecimiento de Hana? ¿Quizás el banco suizo le

Había hecho llegar discretamente la carta que ella había enviado, aunque oficialmente, la entidad financiera se negase a ayudarla?

Lo más probable era que fuese el padre de Ben, por su solicitud de discreción, aunque si el hombre aquel que lanzaba órdenes como un sargento era un marido atemorizado, ¡desde luego no querría tener que vérselas con uno lleno de confianza!. Aquella noche, Hina casi no pudo dormir pensando en los planes que tendría el hombre para su hijo secreto. Dio vueltas y vueltas pensando si lo mejor sería llevar su uniforme de niñera y mostrarle su excelente currículum para así dar la mejor impresión posible. Pero finalmente descartó la idea, ya que deseaba que él supiese el vínculo de sangre que la unía al pequeño, por más lejano que este fuese.

Si era un hombre rico y poderoso, lo más probable era que, al ver el uniforme, la tomase por una mera asalariada sin ningún derecho. Decidió entonces ponerse su único traje de chaqueta y escuchando con humildad, en, vez de intentar imponer sus puntos de vista. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar lo poco que Hana le había dicho sobre el hombre que la había dejado embarazada. «El hombre más bueno del mundo», había dicho. ¿Era él quien era bueno o se trataba del millonario argentino con el que salió después? ¿O el argentino había sido anterior la concepción de Shiro?

Hina se ruborizó al pensar en todos los líos amorosos de su prima. Pero el tema era que Hana era preciosa y seguro que le resultaba difícil elegir un hombre, especialmente cuando todos parecían tener una esposa escondida por algún sitio. Recordó con dolor una vez que intentó predicar un poco de moral y Hana le había lanzado una mirada triste antes de decir:

-Lo único que quiero es que alguien me ame.

Pero luego había estropeado el efecto al añadir-¿Qué tiene de malo que le pertenezca a alguna otra mujer? ¿Crees que ella se lo pensaría dos veces si estuviese en mi lugar? ¡El mundo es duro!

A las nueve de la mañana siguiente, Hina se hallaba preparada para la visita. La casa relucía porque se había levantado a las seis para asegurarse de quitar hasta la última mota de polvo. Con un traje azul marino, una blusa blanca, zapatos planos y el cabello rubio recogido en un moño serio que parecía darle un aspecto más maduro, Hina se miró al espejo con ojo crítico. Luego recordó las gafas para vista cansada que usaba cuando era estudiante y las buscó para ponérselas. Sí, se dijo con satisfacción, podría pasar por una sensata mujer de treinta años. No mentiría si le preguntaban la edad, pero lo más seguro era que no lo hiciesen.

«El hombre más bueno del mundo», se repitió una y otra vez para tranquilizarse. Si la dejase hablar, podría darle montones de motivos para defender su postura. El padre de Shiro no necesitaría mantener un piso tan enorme para ellos, y los gastos de ella y Shiro serían una centésima parte de los que tenía Hana. Si accediese a que ella fuera la tutora legal, se ahorraría una fortuna. Por favor, por favor, por favor, rezó, con los dedos cruzados mientras se paseaba por el salón.

De repente, se le ocurrió pensar en la advertencia del padre de Shiro y se estremeció de temor. La única forma que él tenía de saber si estaba sola era vigilar el piso antes de su llegada. Consciente de que no le habían gustado la mayoría de los amigos de Hana, Hina se sintió descompuesta de miedo. Shiro era adorable, pero su padre quizás fuese un imbécil, un criminal, o ambas cosas a la vez!

Llamaron a la puerta. Trémula, Hina tomó aliento y fue a abrir. Tres hombres morenos de traje, enormes como tanques de guerra, pasaron sin decirle nada y registraron el piso habitación por habitación. Corriendo como una gallina protegiendo a su cría, los siguió y entró a la salita donde Shiro dormía en un sofá.

-Por favor, váyanse... por favor, no lo despierten...le dará miedo... yo misma tengo miedo!-.

Uno de los hombres habló con alguien por su teléfono móvil y el trío volvió a salir al vestíbulo, como si ella fuese invisible. Temblando como una hoja, Hina se cruzó de brazos y, a través de la puerta de entrada todavía abierta, oyó detenerse al ascensor, unas pisadas y una breve conversación en voz baja.

Finalmente, vio aparecer en el umbral a un hombre alto y moreno. No parecía el ser más bueno del mundo, pero era tan guapo que la dejó sin habla y se lo quedó mirando como una tonta. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre que lucha con un par de tiburones antes de desayunar, corre dos maratones antes de comer, dirige un imperio durante la tarde y acaba la jornada llevándose a una afortunada mujer a la cama para dejarla rendida. Al pensar en eso último, Hina se avergonzó, enrojeciendo como un tomate.

-¿La señorita Hinata Hyuga? -preguntó él, mirándola de arriba abajo de tal forma que el corazón le comenzó a latir a Hina como si hubiese oído una alarma contra incendios.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, hipnotizada por su pelo negro azabache, su fabulosa figura, el delicioso color bronceador de su piel, su arrogante nariz, la curva de sus labios... Era guapo como un modelo de revista y seguro que Hana se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

-Conteste -le ordenó él, como un hombre que da por sentado la obediencia inmediata.

-Soy Hinata Hyuga, igual que intentó decirle que se llamaba igual que la madre del niño.

-Cuando desee conversar con usted se lo informaré -la interrumpió el visitante, recorriéndole el cuerpo con la mirada-. Soy Sasuke Uchiha, príncipe heredero de Quamar. Y estoy aquí representando a mi hermano como el pariente más cercano y tío de su hijo, Shiro.

¿Entonces era verdad lo que había dicho Hana? Muda ante la revelación, Hina se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos tras los cristales de las gafas. Pero, ¿había dicho que era el tío de Shiro, no su padre?

-¿Por qué está vestida usted de esa forma tan peculiar? ¿Pretende hacerme creer que es una buena madre?. Lamento decirle que conozco perfectamente su tipo de vida y me doy cuenta de que con ese aspecto tan feo solo pretende engañarme.

Hina se dio cuenta consternada de que él no se había enterado de la muerte de Hana. Creía que ella era Hana disfrazada de fea. Fea. Se sintió herida y mortificada. Un traje sencillo, un peinado antiguo y un par de gafas eran suficientes para hacerla merecer el apelativo de fea. Él tenía aspecto de ángel caído, hablaba como un imbécil ignorante sin sentimientos y seguro que no podía pasar frente a un espejo sin enamorarse de su hermosa imagen! Primero la tontería aquella sobre la discreción y luego la trataba como si fuese un trapo, y ni siquiera era el padre de Shiro!

-Su hermano... -murmuró Hina con frialdad, enderezándose, solo estoy dispuesta a hablar con su hermano, el padre de Shiro.

-Itachi murió de un ataque al corazón el mes pasado. Hina se lo quedó mirando mientras su mente se esforzaba por asimilar la idea de que Shiro "se había quedado totalmente huérfano.

-Yo me haré cargo de Shiro, ya que usted no es apta para criarlo -anunció el príncipe Sasuke y se dirigió hacia donde el niño dormía en el sofá-. Es pequeño para ser un Uchiha. Los hombres de nuestra familia son altos -comentó.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que usted se hará cargo?-murmuró Hina, con el estómago como si estuviese en una tormenta en alta mar.

¿Qué significaba el comentario sobre "la talla de Shiro"? ¿Insinuaba que Hana había mentido sobre la paternidad del niño? Ahora que el padre del pequeño había muerto, ¿qué harían con Shiro? ¿Por qué se lo querían quitar a quien creían que era su madre?

-Si aprecia su estilo de vida actual y sus ingresos, no discuta conmigo -murmuró el príncipe Sasuke, suave como la seda.

Y en aquel momento, Hina decidió que lo mejor sería no decide que ella no era la madre del niño, al menos por el momento. ¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien que se movía con una avanzadilla de guardaespaldas grandes como armarios? Quizás fuera un mafioso. ¿Qué tipo de hombre se dedicaba a amenazar a la gente cuando estaban en juego las necesidades y la seguridad de un niño? ¿Qué se creía Sasuke Uchiha? Hina, que no se enfadaba fácilmente, estaba furiosa, decidida a proteger a Shiro.

-¿Puede usted demostrar su identidad? -preguntó, dispuesta a presentar batalla.

-No tengo ninguna necesidad de demostrar nada -dijo él con una nota de incredulidad, lanzándole una penetrante mirada.

-No sé quién es usted y no estoy dispuesta a hablar del futuro de Shiro sin ninguna prueba que demuestre que usted es quien dice ser.

-No estoy acostumbrado a que me hablen con tanta falta de educación -dijo el príncipe Sasuke secamente. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hina.

-Será mejor que vuelva mañana a eso de las ocho de la tarde con las referencias que correspondan -dijo. Quizás con ello quemase sus naves, pero necesitaba tiempo, ya que la seguridad de Ben estaba por encima de todo-.

-Con gusto me sentaré entonces a discutir de forma civilizada qué rumbo debemos tomar.

-Usted me ha hecho enfadar. Lo lamentará dijo Sasuke Uchiha por lo bajo.

Hina, blanca como un papel, lo vio salir de cuatro zancadas y oyó la puerta de entrada cerrarse. El hombre le había dado tal susto que casi no podía respirar. Shiro comenzó a despertarse y se frotó los ojos gimiendo un poco, como siempre. Hina lo tomó en sus brazos, apretándolo contra su corazón. Un probable heredero de una gran fortuna y huérfano era muy vulnerable, reflexionó con temor. Tenía que ver a un abogado y asegurarse de su situación legal.

**Bien aquí tienen el lado de la historia de Hinata y de cómo Sasuke la confundió con su difunta prima ahora solo resta esperar a leer como se van desarrollado los acontecimientos y como logrará nuestra querida Hinata salir del enredo en que se ha metido. Espero estar publicando dos capítulos por semana tres si el tiempo me lo permite. Sin más me despidos de ustedes esperando que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo.**


	4. capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

AL día siguiente por la tarde, Sasuke leía el informe que su equipo de seguridad le había dado sobre las actividades de Hana Hyuga desde su visita al piso. No lo sorprendió que ella fuese a ver a un abogado, lo satisfizo haberla puesto bajo presión. Mientras su hermano se había divertido en el yate, él había aprendido a negociar con la brillante perspicacia que le permitía administrar las considerables inversiones de Quamar en el extranjero. La escuela militar y el duro y vertiginoso mundo de las finanzas había aguzado su talento natural, convirtiéndolo en un experto y frío negociador. Había aprendido a averiguar las debilidades de su contrincante, para preparar así la estocada de gracia.

Había inducido intencionadamente a Hana Hyuga a temer que podría perder todo lo que había logrado con el nacimiento de su hijo. Sin duda, ella imaginaba que, para continuar disfrutando de su estilo de vida actual tenía que conservar la custodia de su hijo, pero en realidad, aquel no era el caso. Cuando se enterase de que podía entregarle al niño sin perder por ello su seguridad económica, seguro que lo haría inmediatamente.

Lo que le causó gracia fue saber que había pasado dos horas en un salón de belleza aquella misma tarde. Por fin aparecería la verdadera Hana Hyuga. ¿Cómo podía habérsele ocurrido que lo engañaría Con semejante disfraz? Itachi, como buen conocedor que era, no habría mirado dos veces a una mujer con un peinado horroroso, gruesas gafas de concha y un adefesio de traje.

Tampoco había demostrado ella demasiada inteligencia al llamar al consulado de Quamar, aparentemente para confirmar su identidad. Qué ingenua. El joven diplomático que la atendió se había negado a confirmar o negar su presencia en Londres. Era extraño que ella no lo hubiese reconocido por las innumerables fotos

que había en el yate de su difunto hermano.

Suspiró. Con un poco de suerte, podría solucionar la cuestión de su sobrino antes de que acabase el día, ya que no quería que su padre perdiese la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Ya contaba con personas cualificadas dispuestas a atender a su sobrino., Probablemente, la llegada de un nieto distrajese a su padre del objetivo que se había fijado desde la muerte de Itachi: la boda de Sasuke.

A los treinta años de edad, sabía perfectamente que era afortunado al estar todavía soltero. Ello se debía a que su padre había temido que la imposibilidad de Itachi de conformarse con una sola mujer se debía a que lo había presionado para que se casase cuando todavía no era lo bastante maduro para asumir el compromiso. Sin embargo, la muerte de Itachi había cambiado el panorama totalmente. Ahora sí que era importante que se casase y tuviese un hijo para asegurar la sucesión. Dejaría que su padre le eligiese la novia. ¿Por qué no? Saber que era el objetivo de todas las armas de las mujeres de su reino lo había hecho ser extremadamente crítico. Y la idea de enamorarse lo dejaba más frío que el hielo de Siberia. Itachi siempre se estaba enamorando, pero él había amado una sola vez en su vida y la experiencia había sido traumática. El amor era una debilidad de la que no estaba dispuesto a ser víctima por segunda vez.

Hina le describió al abogado la situación en la que se encontraba sin dar nombres y le pidió una opinión sincera sobre las posibilidades con que contaba.

-Un tío es un pariente cercano y en este caso particular las autoridades también tendrán en cuenta la ascendencia de Shiro -le informó el hombre mayor.

-¿Su... su ascendencia? -dijo Hina, poniéndose tensa.

-Naturalmente, al ser el padre de origen árabe, hay aspectos culturales que habría que respetar en su educación.

-Pero... -dijo Hina palideciendo-, ¿si yo solicitase la custodia de Shiro en el juzgado para... protegerlo?

-¿Protegerlo? -repitió el abogado, sorprendido-. ¿A santo de qué? ¿Tiene usted motivos para suponer que Shiro correría algún riesgo con su tío?

-No exactamente, pero... ese hombre no me gustó en absoluto -manifestó Hina.

-Si fuese necesario, los Servicios Sociales podrían intervenir para asegurar el bienestar del niño, pero según lo que usted me ha dicho del tío, no sé por qué habrían de hacerlo. Tampoco me parece bien que usted cargue con toda la responsabilidad sola.

Hina dejó el despacho con la deprimente sensación de que había estado intentando luchar contra molinos de viento en vez de aceptar lo inevitable; La herencia cultural era algo obvio que no se le había pasado por la cabeza y desde luego que sola no podría ocuparse de ello.

Al llegar al piso se puso en contacto con la embajada de Quamar para verificar la identidad de Sasuke Uchiha, pero, el hombre que habló con ella no fue de gran ayuda. Sin embargo, la búsqueda que hizo en Internet resultó más fructífera, ya que la familia real de Quamar tenía una página oficial en la Red.

Contenía un artículo pequeño y respetuoso sobre el deceso del anterior príncipe heredero, Itachi, y otro mucho más extenso sobre el precario estado de salud del Rey ¡Fugaku!. Sin embargo, lo que atrajo inmediatamente su atención fue la fotografía del heredero actual al trono, Sasuke Uchiha. Guapísimo y muy serio, era sin duda el mismo arrogante hombre que la había visitado.

Totalmente descorazonada por su descubrimiento, Freddy se fue a la cama dispuesta a enfrentarse a la realidad. Era evidente que Sasuke Uchiha lo sabía todo sobre el estilo de vida de su difunta prima y no era de extrañar que no la considerase apta para ocuparse del niño. Quizás tuviera prejuicios contra él.

Después de todo, había sido un sobresalto la repentina aparición del tío de Shiro para reclamar y dar un duro golpe a sus expectativas de quedárselo, reconoció con escrupulosa honestidad. No estaba bien que sus egoístas sentimientos la cegasen, a lo que sería mejor para su sobrino.

Parecía que el príncipe heredero Sasuke lograría la custodia de Shiro y no había nada que hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, si lograba, al menos por el momento, que él siguiese creyendo que era la madre, al menos lograría enterarse de cuáles eran sus planes con respecto al niño y hacer que la separación de su sobrino fuese lo menos traumática posible. Luego tendría que aclarar la cuestión de que ella era la niñera de Shiro.

Seguro que el príncipe heredero Sasuke se pondría furioso con ella. Reprimiendo un sollozo ante la idea de verse separada de Shiro, Hina reconoció que lo que más la preocupaba era la exigencia de total discreción por parte de Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Cómo se podría hacer cargo de un niño ilegítimo cuya existencia seguramente causaría un enorme escándalo en un país árabe conservador? Recordando la forma en que el príncipe heredero había sospechado de su aspecto, Hina decidió que lo mejor sería hacer un esfuerzo por tener el aspecto del papel que había decidido representar durante un tiempo más, de modo que fue a la peluquería.

Después, se quedó asombrada ante la melena lisa de color negro con toques azules. Siempre había llevado el cabello recogido, ya que lo tenía largo y liso, algo poco práctico para trabajar. Un par de experiencias muy dolorosas con chicos la convencieron de que había nacido para quedarse soltera. En los últimos años solo habían demostrado interés en ella perdedores que necesitaban un hombro sobre el cual llorar. ¿Por qué? Tal vez, como Hana decía:

-Eres gordita y cariñosa, Hina.

Hina odiaba su cuerpo y siempre lo llevaba cubierto. Una simple mirada a su generoso busto y su redondo trasero era suficiente para deprimirla el resto del día, así que los escondía bajo amplios jerséis. Por más que hiciese ejercicio, sus curvas seguían igual. Cuando metió a Shiro en cama, se lo quedó mirando con una terrible opresión en el pecho. No quería ni pensar en lo que sería su vida sin él. Fue a darse una rápida ducha y luego se envolvió en una toalla. Se aplicó sombra de ojos y rímel cuidadosamente ante el espejo del guardarropa de la entrada. Aunque casi nunca usaba maquillaje, había aprendido todos los trucos observando a Hana .

Llamaron a la puerta cuando se estaba pintando los labios. Sonrió, porque había pedido una pizza. Una vez a la semana se daba el gusto de hacerlo. ¿Había algo de malo en ello? Con la boca hecha agua, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. No importaba que llevase una toalla por todo vestuario porque la pizzería empleaba repartidoras femeninas. Pero cuando Hina abrió la puerta, se llevó una sorpresa: Sasuke Uchiha entró al recibidor sin esperar que lo invitase a ello.

-Creía que me traían la pizza -murmuró Hina, sorprendida por que se presentase a esa hora y aturdida nuevamente por la fuerza de su presencia.

Encontraba fascinantes sus ojos de color oro. Si hubiera tenido tres deseos, habrían sido él y él y él, pensó mareada, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. El oscuro traje a medida que llevaba le sentaba como un guante a su cuerpo delgado y musculoso. Era letalmente atractivo y al mirarlo a aquellos ojos extraordinarios de los cuales no podía apartar los suyos, sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba. A la vez, se llenaba de una cálida sensación líquida que la hacía percibir con vergüenza el peso de sus pechos y el repentino endurecimiento de sus pezones.

-Pizza -murmuró Sasuke con voz ronca. ¿Cómo no se había fijado mejor en la visita anterior?, se preguntó incrédulo. Ella tenía los ojos de color perla cambiantes con la luz, y el tipo de cabello que tienen las sirenas de los cuentos, una melena fantástica que le caía por los hombros en una abundante cascada lisa. Pero ninguna criatura mitológica podía competir con la blanca redondez de sus senos por encima de la toalla ni la maravillosa y curvilínea silueta. A pesar de que su sexo reaccionó endureciéndose ante una visión tan sensual, dio mentalmente marcha atrás al darse cuenta de que había subestimado a su oponente, lo cual era un error muy poco corriente en él. Deseó arrancarle la toalla, apretarla contra la pared y hundirse profundamente en ella, perdiéndose en el tipo de sexo salvaje y urgente en el que no pensaba desde que era un adolescente. Algo que quizás hiciese una vez que consiguiera lo que quería.

-¿Piensa quitarse la toalla? -preguntó Sasuke suavemente-. Le agradezco la invitación.

Hina enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo al darse cuenta de que se hallaba a tan poca distancia de él envuelta en una toalla nada más. Con un gemido ahogado de pudor, se dirigió hacia el guardarropa. Al pasar junto a él, accidentalmente lo rozó y él la agarró, poniéndole una delgada mano en la nuca y abarcándole la cadera con la otra.

-¡Está usted equivocado! -jadeó Hina, perdiendo totalmente la compostura.

-Yo creo que no... Lamento parecer un imbécil, pero las mujeres me han estado persiguiendo desde que era un adolescente.

Y antes de que Hina pudiese asimilar esa afirmación, la sensual boca había sellado con fuego sus labios. Una ola de emociones la envolvió en llamas multicolores. Alargó los brazos ciegamente para no perder el equilibrio porque sentía que se caía, se caía tan rápido que se quemaría antes de poner los pies en la tierra nuevamente. Nada tenía importancia, solo que continuase aquella conexión con él. Se encontraba en una tierra maravillosa de descubrimientos sensuales, ahogándose ante la invasión de su boca por la exigente lengua, temblando violentamente, anhelando desesperada que ella apretase contra sí. Solo cuando él la soltó se dio cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta.

-Oh, caramba -dijo, parpadeando rápidamente para luego dirigirse hacia el guardarropa.

Entró y cerró con el cerrojo. Cuando su cerebro comenzó a funcionar nuevamente se preguntó cómo haría para volver a salir como si nada hubiese sucedido_, _porque era evidente que él creía que lo había recibido así deliberadamente, con el objeto de conquistarlo, como una cualquiera. Al darse cuenta de ello, se sintió turbada, pero además, había descubierto un mundo totalmente nuevo: durante años se había preguntado por qué la mayoría de las revistas femeninas hablaban tanto del sexo como si fuese una experiencia verdadera mente excitante cuando su limitada experiencia le había enseñado todo lo contrario.

Y de repente, ese tipo al que odiaba con todo su corazón la agarraba y le mostraba que la excitación no era una patraña con la que habían engatusado al sexo femenino. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer lo que había hecho? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ardientes, pero se recordó que él había ido a hablar de Shiro con ella. Palideciendo, se forzó a salir y corrió el cerrojo para espiar por la puerta entreabierta. Parecía que no había nadie. ¿Se habría ido? Salió sigilosamente y corrió por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio a buscar ropa.

Se puso una amplia camiseta y una falda de _punto _que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Mientras se vestía, analizó lo que había sucedido, llegando a la conclusión de que había perdido momentáneamente el sentido debido al simple hecho de que él era muy guapo. Pero bastaba que él abriese la boca para que esa atracción se desvaneciese, así que no corría el riesgo de volver a hacer el ridículo. ¿Conque las mujeres lo perseguían todo el tiempo?

¡Pobrecito! ¿Cómo podría soportar semejante suplicio? ¡Tenía un ego del tamaño de una catedral y daría cualquier cosa con tal de quitarle esos aires de grandeza!

Volvió a la parte delantera de la casa con la esperanza de que él se hubiese ido, pero allí estaba, se había instalado tranquilamente en el salón, un sitio al que ella casi no entraba desde la muerte de Hana. Estaba más en su ambiente entre el recargado mobiliario y los pesados cortinajes llenos de flecos y borlas. .

_-_Su pizza -dijo Sasuke Uchiha, señalando la caja sobre la mesa de café y dirigiéndole una sonrisa lenta y sensual que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

-Mire, ¡usted no me gusta! -le dijo Hina directamente antes de pensárselo dos veces-. ¡Así que mejor será que se olvide de esa expresión de satisfecho porque lo que sucedió en el vestíbulo solo fue una de esas estupideces que suceden a veces y no hay peligro de que me arroje a sus brazos! A no ser que me hagan un trasplante de cerebro-.

No recibió ninguna respuesta. En el silencio que se extendió durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Sasuke la observó con una fría mirada. Hina sintió que el rostro le ardía. Se sintió como una idiota. Tendría que haber hecho como si nada hubiera sucedido, en vez se reaccionar como una adolescente desesperada por justificarse.

-Hablemos de mi sobrino -murmuró él finalmente con su voz profunda-. Coma tranquila su pizza.

Hina se dejó caer en uno de los mullidos sofás. El estómago le hizo ruido y se enderezó cohibida, mirando la caja. Tenía mucha hambre, pero seguro que, si le daba un bocado a la pizza, él la miraría con desdén y pensaría que por eso ella tenía aquella figura.

Por otro lado, la había besado, ¿no? Estaba claro que no le parecía tan poco atractiva. Quizás le gustaban las mujeres que no eran solo piel y huesos. Tuvo una visión de sí misma en una tienda en el desierto, atiborrándose de dulces ofrecidos por un hombre que la adoraba y moriría si a ella se le ocurriese ponerse a dieta. ¿Qué hacía? ¡Por el amor a Dios! ¡Aquella era la conversación más importante de su vida, porque Shiro era su vida, y sin embargo su mente estaba llena de esas tonterías!

-Según tenía entendido, usted tenía una niñera que cuidaba de mi sobrino -Comentó Sasuke sin preámbulos-.-¿Dónde está?

Preguntándose cómo diablos sabría él tanto sobre la vida de Hana y no se había enterado de su muerte, Hina lo miró, tensa.

-Ha tenido un problema familiar en este momento. Mire, usted ha dicho que quiere hacerse cargo de Shiro. Me gustaría saber por qué.

-Es mi sobrino -dijo Sasuke Uchiha, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero su hermano deseaba que la existencia de Shiro fuese mantenida en secreto. Tampoco quiso saber nada más de él -dijo Hina eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente.

-No haré comentarios sobre las decisiones de mi difunto hermano -murmuró Sasuke, y un músculo se le tensó en la mandíbula-. No sería lo correcto.

-Pero yo no creo que sea poco razonable preguntar el porqué de ese repentino deseo de darle un hogar a Shiro -insistió Hina.

-Tengo en mi posesión un informe reciente sobre su estilo de vida.

Instintivamente, le dio rabia su tono de superioridad así como enterarse de que un detective había estado fisgoneando en la vida de Hana sin que ella lo supiese.

-¿y qué? -preguntó, levantando la barbilla en gesto de desafío.

-El informe ha dejado claro que usted no es una madre apta -respondió él, mirándola serio-. Continuamente ha dejado a mi sobrino al único cuidado de una empleada, a veces hasta seis semanas seguidas. Cuando se encuentra en casa, hace fiestas hasta las tantas para los borrachos de sus amigos. Los vecinos han tenido que llamar a la policía más de una vez.

Hina se ruborizó porque eso era totalmente verdad. Tuvo que desviar los ojos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada desafiante. Los vecinos se habían quejado a la policía sobre el ruido excesivo y el comportamiento de los invitados. Una noche alguien había intentado forzar la puerta tras la cual ella se había atrincherado con Shiro. Le había dado tanto miedo que desde entonces, cada vez que Hana anunciaba una fiesta, se llevaba a al niño a casa de Kurenai a pasar la noche en paz;

-Yo -intentó tragar, preguntándose qué le podría decir en defensa de su prima, pero lo cierto es que había poco que pudiese decir-. Ya sé que parece mal, pero...

-parece peor que mal -la interrumpió Sasuke secamente-, está claro que a usted no le interesa la maternidad y mucho menos el bienestar de su hijo. El hijo de Itachi es un Uchiha. Es una cuestión de honor para nosotros responsabilizarnos de él.

-¿A quién se refiere cuando dice «nosotros»? -preguntó Hina, porque después de consultar su página web sabía que era soltero.

Lo cierto es que ponía cierto énfasis en el tema de que el actual heredero al trono de Quamar siguiese soltero. Quizás estuviesen discretamente anunciando que él estaba disponible, con la esperanza de que alguna princesa de Oriente Medio de sangre azul é, impecable virtud se convirtiese en futura reina.

-Mi familia -anunció Sasuke con orgullo.

-Pero usted es soltero y un niño necesita una figura materna -señaló Hina con cierta satisfacción.

-Tengo muchos parientes y espero que dentro del círculo de mi familia alguno de ellos le ofrezca a mi sobrino un hogar.

-Pero usted no -puntualizó Hina, indignada.

-Como estoy soltero, sería un poco sospechoso que de repente apareciese con un niño y anunciase que yo lo iba a criar. No estoy en situación de considerar esa posibilidad -dijo Sasuke, lanzándole una mirada impaciente-. Si tuviese una esposa y ella estuviese dispuesta a ello, podríamos hacerlo pasar por un huérfano de su familia, pero en este momento no es una opción.

De modo que, aunque fuese el tío de Shiro, no se involucraría personalmente en el futuro de su sobrino, pensó Hina consternada. No era en absoluto lo que ella se había imaginado.

-Debe comprender que nuestra sociedad es muy conservadora y es necesario ser discreto. Hay que ocultar el origen de mi sobrino por su propio bien. Ser ilegítimo es todavía mal visto en Quamar –Prosiguió Sasuke Uchiha gravemente-. Naturalmente, también queremos evitar un escándalo que avergüence a la familia de Itachi.

Hina notó que se encontraba muy tenso_._

-Le molesta que haga preguntas_, _pero yo quiero mucho a Shiro y solo deseo lo mejor para él –le dijo.

-A la luz de lo que sé de usted, me cuesta trabajo creerlo -dijo él, con gesto duro-. Ha valorado a su hijo no por sí mismo, sino por su valor económico. Esta conversación con usted no me causa ningún placer, así que permítame asegurarle que sus ingresos no disminuirán si usted me entrega al niño.

-Mire, el dinero no tiene nada que ver en esto, y me da igual lo que piense de mí -dijo Hina, enfadada ante su proposición-. Shiro necesita que lo quieran. Todos los niños necesitan amor y él es un niño muy afectuoso. Usted habla de hogar y responsabilidad, pero yo me refiero al amor de cada día, al apoyo...

-No tiene derecho a interrogarme de esta forma. Lo que nosotros ofrecemos será inmensamente superior al nivel de cuidados que Shiro recibe actualmente -declaró Sasuke.

-Pero le llevará tiempo adaptarse a un hogar y una familia nuevos -dijo Hina, sin dejarse arredrar.

-No tengo; tiempo que perder. Mi padre se encuentra enfermo en este momento y tiene mucha ilusión por conocer a su nieto. Me gustaría viajar a Quamar con mi sobrino mañana.

-¿Mañana? -exclamó Hina incrédula-. Shiro ni siquiera lo conoce y usted no sabe nada de él. ¡No es un paquete postal que se pueda tirar dentro de un avión!

-Tengo personal cualificado esperando para ocuparse de él. -Freddy hizo un gesto de incredulidad con la cabeza, con inquietud en sus ojos perla.

-No tiene ni idea de cómo es un niño, ¿verdad?

-Es todavía un bebé y pronto se adaptará a su nueva vida con gente que lo quiera -dijo Sasuke.

-Se traumatizaría si de repente lo arrancase de mi lado. No es algo que pueda hacerse de un día para otro -dijo Hina indignada.

-Si hay que hacer un corte, mejor que sea limpio y rápido. Además, si usted se ha pasado la mayor parte de la corta vida del niño tomando el sol en playas tropicales, no veo que el lazo entre los dos tenga demasiada importancia.

Hina pensaba frenéticamente y se le ocurrió una solución.

-Estoy dispuesta a acompañado a Quamar y alojarme en una casa de invitados o algo por el estilo hasta que él pueda pasar sin mí períodos más largos de tiempo.

-No diga tonterías -dijo él-. Le recuerdo que este es el mismo niño que usted abandonaba durante semanas Y que no será bienvenida a Quamar ni ahora ni en el futuro.

Qué hombre tan obstinado. No conocía a los niños en absoluto y realmente creía que podría arrancar a Shiro de su entorno sin problemas. Hina sintió que su ansiedad por Shiro aumentaba. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error garrafal al permitir que Sasuke Uchiha creyese que ella era Hana. Con la información que tenía sobre la mala conducta de su prima como madre, no era de extrañar que fuera inmune a sus razones.

¿Qué hacer, ahora? ¿Decirle la verdad? Podría pensar que ella le había estado tomando el pelo. Se pondría furioso al darse cuenta de que había estado discutiendo cuestiones privadas de su familia con una modesta niñera y lo que era peor, se daría cuenta inmediatamente de que ella no tenía ningún poder para evitar que se llevase a Shiro. Podría meterse en el dormitorio de Shiro y sacarlo de la cuna sin más dilación, pensó atemorizada.

-Mañana por la mañana enviaré a la niñera a buscarlo, así podrán pasar el día juntos y se conocerán. ¿Le parece eso satisfactorio? -preguntó Sasuke con frialdad.

Hina se dio cuenta de que llevaba todas las de perder. ¿Pensaba realmente en lo que era mejor para Shiro o se estaba dejando influenciar por sus propios deseos? Después de todo, el no querer dejado ir, ¿no sería egoísmo por su parte?

-¿Tendrá Shiro unos padres apropiados en Quamar? -preguntó, trémula.

-Desde luego. Hay más de una pareja sin niños en la familia.

Hina se sintió avergonzada. ¿Le había dado Sasuke motivos para pensar que los Uchiha tenían otros intereses que no fuesen el bienestar de Shiro? ¿No hubiese sido más sencillo para ellos dejar el arreglo como estaba?

-Si es conveniente -murmuró Hina rígidamente poniéndose de pie-, me gustaría volver a hablar con usted mañana por la noche.

En el recibidor, Sasuke Uchiha la miró con interés. Quizás ella creía que tenía que hacer una demostración de amor materno. Quizás no lo podía evitar y, como sucedía en muchos casos, no era consciente de lo mala madre que era. Pero él había ganado y lo sabía. Ella cedería los derechos sobre su hijo en su próxima visita. Lo sorprendió sentir una ligera punzada de compasión al observar la tensa expresión de su rostro y la mueca de tristeza de sus labios llenos. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, Hina dejó escapar un sollozo. Había perdido a Shiro. Cuando supiese que era solo su niñera, ¿quién sabía lo que haría Sasuke Uchiha? Seguro que nunca aceptaría lo fuerte que era el lazo entre Ben y ella.

-Si hay que hacer un corte, mejor que sea rápido y limpio.

No, si ella hubiese confesado su verdadera identidad, le habría quitado a Shiro antes.

**Pobre Hinata ya no hay vuelta atrás tendrá que entregar a Shiro sin tan solo hubiese dicho quien era en un principio las cosas fueses diferentes. Me despido hasta un próximo capítulo de este fic.**


	5. capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Hina se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente después de pasar la noche en vela. Le parecía que cada uno de los últimos minutos con Shiro tenía un precioso valor_. _Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al ver cómo comía su desayuno preferido de palitos de tostada mojados en el huevo pasado por agua. Se le rompía el corazón ver la carita redonda bajo el flequillo de rizos oscuros y la suave piel infantil todavía cálida de sueño.

Probablemente, la noche anterior se había alterado por un simple beso porque había sido más sencillo concentrarse en aquella tontería que enfrentarse a la pérdida del niño al que amaba. Shiro no era suyo y nunca lo sería. Tenía que hacerse a la idea. El dolor que sentía en aquel momento era culpa suya.

Durante sus estudios, le enseñaron que no cometiese el error de encariñarse demasiado con el niño a su cargo, pero no había podido cumplir la regla. Shiro había buscado amor en ella y ella se lo había dado, intentando así compensar la falta de afecto de su propia madre. Había sido ella quien se sentó día tras día junto a la incubadora durante las primeras preocupantes semanas de la vida del bebé, ella quien decidió llamarlo como el abuelo de ambas cuando Hana dijo que le daba igual qué nombre le pusiese a su hijo.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas esbozó una sonrisa forzada para no preocuparlo y mientras le lavaba las manos y la cara recordó su vida con Hana cuando eran pequeñas. Cuando su padre viudo había recibido a su prima en su hogar, ella era una niña solitaria de ocho años. Ya entonces Hana era increíblemente bonita, con un rostro angelical y sedoso cabello castaño. También tenía un encanto particular y lograba hacer reír al padre de Hina, alegrándole la vida. Hina la admiraba y solo años más tarde se dio cuenta de que, tras esa fachada vivaz, Hana era incapaz de ser feliz más de un par de horas y nunca se sentía verdaderamente segura.

Cuando siete años más tarde se produjo el escándalo de la huída de Hana con el marido de la vecina, el padre de Hina había despotricado durante días. Unas semanas más tarde el esposo arrepentido había vuelto y Hana intentó hacer lo mismo, pero se encontró con la puerta en las narices. A Hina se le rompió el corazón esa terrible noche. Había visto el espanto y la incredulidad reflejados en los ojos de Hana, que nunca antes había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pero al año siguiente reapareció. Con aspecto glamoroso y terriblemente arrepentida, pronto se había ganado a su tío y les estaba relatando anécdotas de su emocionante vida de top-model en Londres. Según Hina se dio cuenta más tarde, la mitad eran embustes, porque la verdad de que a Hana la mantenían sus amantes no hubiese sido aceptable.

Con diecinueve años, Hina estudió para ser niñera y durante cierto tiempo el único contacto que mantuvo con su prima fue esporádicas llamadas telefónicas. Sin embargo, cuando murió su padre, Hana apareció en el funeral, embarazada y con un aspecto terrible. El reencuentro fue muy cariñoso y Hana le pidió a Hina que fuese con ella a Londres para acompañarla durante el resto del embarazo.

Hana se encontraba realmente mal, sufría de náuseas todo el tiempo y corría el riesgo constante de perder al bebé. Tuvo que pasar las últimas semanas internadas en el hospital con Hina como única visita. Como una niña recién salida del colegio, en lo único en lo que Hana había pensado después de dar a luz había sido en recobrar su figura para recuperar el tiempo perdido durante aquellos tristes meses de mala salud y abultamiento.

-¿Por qué crees que te he elegido para que me cuides? -dijo, cuando Hina intentó llamarle la atención-. Sé que tú harás lo que yo tendría que hacer. Tú puedes sustituirme como madre.

-Pero él necesita que tú lo quieras.

-Creo que a la única persona a la que he querido en mi vida es a ti.

El timbre de la puerta arrancó a Hina de sus tristes recuerdos. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y la niñera ya estaba allí, mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba. La joven se presentó en perfecto inglés Como Alula. Era una morena delgada de alrededor de veinte años; prestó poca atención a Hina y se centró inmediatamente en Shiro.

Hina se quedó con ellos y respondió a las preguntas que la otra le hizo con tranquilizadora profesionalidad sobre la dieta y rutina del niño.

-¿Dónde lo lleva? -le preguntó, intentando parecer natural.

-Todavía no me han dado instrucciones -le respondió Alula" arrodillándose junto a Shiro y mirándolo como si el niño fuese Un dios. Le pidió el juguete con el que él se entretenía,-. Es un bebé hermoso.

La lógica reacción de Shiro ante aquella actitud reverente fue la de esbozar una radiante sonrisa y darle el juguete. Hina intentó convencerse de que estaba feliz de que Alula fuese tan maravillosa con los niños. Al poco rato, cuando se hubo ganado la confianza del niño, Alula se dirigió a la puerta con Shiro agarrado de la mano.

-Adiós -dijo-. Di adiós, Shiro

-Adiós -saludó Shiro, pero luego se soltó de su mano y corrió hacia Hina para exigirle-: Beso

Shiro. Con un nudo en la garganta, Hina le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Si le pasa algo, por favor, llámeme. Puedo aconsejarla -dijo inquieta.

Con una cabezadita que podría haberse tomado por asentimiento, Alula salió al descansillo. Allí la esperaban dos enormes guardaespaldas que Hina no había visto hasta entonces. Al entrar al ascensor, Shiro se dio la vuelta para sonreír, con evidente orgullo por su independencia.

Cegada por las lágrimas, Hina cerró la puerta. Tendría que estar orgullosa. Ella misma le había enseñado a ser confiado, a relacionarse con otros niños desde pequeño. Fue el día más lento y largo de su vida. Intentó pensar en cómo le diría a Sasuke Uchiha que ella no era Hana. ¿Comprendería él que lo había hecho movida por la ansiedad y la sorpresa? ¿Reconocería o desaprobaría radicalmente el lazo especial que la unía a su sobrino?

Según avanzaba la tarde, se le comenzó a formar un nudo en el estómago vacío. Apenas había desayunado una tostada y no había podido comer a mediodía. En el fondo, se alegraba de que Shiro no se hubiese inquietado y no lo hubiesen tenido que llevar a casa temprano, pero también se encontraba sorprendida. El niño no acostumbraba a estar sin ella y, cuando se cansaba se ponía muy mimoso. Pero

seguro que Alula lo había colmado de atenciones y actividades para mantenerlo entretenido o, quizás lo hubieran echado a dormir una larga siesta.

Cuando sonó el timbre a eso de las cinco, Hina corrió a la puerta, pero se quedó de piedra a ver solo a Sasuke Uchiha en el recibidor con sus guardaespaldas detrás

-¿Shiro está esperando en el coche?-le preguntó_-._Ha de estar terriblemente cansado.

-Hana...

-Hina -lo corrigió ella sin pensar, atenta como estaba a la expresión extraña en el rostro de él

Mientras sus guardaespaldas pasaban junto a ella, Sasuke la observó mirar nuevamente fuera, esperando la llegada del niño, que ya se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Se dio cuenta de su consternación y tuvo por primera vez un sentimiento de vergüenza totalmente nuevo para él y desagradable para un hombre orgulloso de sus principios_. _¿Cómo presentar un acto inexcusable de forma que resultase al menos aceptable? Porque si no lograba tranquilizarla se vería enfrentado al escándalo más grande que hubiera habido nunca en Quamar.

Sería imposible proteger a su familia de la condena internacional. Ella no había dado su consentimiento legal para que se llevasen al niño. Sasuke sentía que le había perdido el respeto a su padre totalmente. ¡Dar una orden como si el mundo entero fuese su reino, sin pensar en que los medios de comunicación internacionales lo tildarían a él de tirano y a Quamar de país retrasado! Los periódicos sacarían a la luz la sórdida doble vida de Itachi, avergonzando profundamente a los habitantes de Quamar. El país que Sasuke amaba con cada fibra de su corazón sufriría las consecuencias.

Por más que Hana Hyuga, Hina o como quiera que se llamase fuese una madre terrible, estaba claro que le tenía afecto a su hijo. Al principio él no quiso reconocerlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que todas aquellas preguntas se fundaban en su preocupación por el futuro del niño. Casi habían llegado a un acuerdo. Acaso no había visto su expresión de derrota, como una triste aceptación de que no era la madre que se merecía su hijo? Pero ahora Sasuke se daba cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado.

Hina miró por última vez el recibidor antes de que uno de los guardaespaldas cerrase la puerta de entrada. Era obvio que no habían ido a llevar a Shiro. El ambiente se hizo más tenso, llenándola de un mal presentimiento.

-¿Sabe? Shiro tendría que estar en casa ya para irse a la cama. A las siete. Se dio la vuelta para guiarlos hasta el salón y se encontró cara a cara con Sasuke Uchiha Lo miro con los ojos aguamarina desconcertados, retorciendo las manos frente a sí.

-He venido para pedirle perdón-murmuró el en tono contrito

-Hina parpadeó sorprendida. Su tono de humildad era tan inesperado que se lo quedó mirando.

-Por favor, siéntese y permítame que le explique lo que ha sucedido-continuó él.

Su expresión grave y la palidez alrededor de sus labios delataban una tensión que ella no podía dejar de notar. Shiro había tenido un accidente, pensó Hina con horror y las piernas se le aflojaron cuando se sentó.

-No estará muerto…- murmuró descompuesta.

-¡No! Se encuentra bien se apresuró a asegurar Sasuke-. No tiene por qué preocuparse por su estado de salud.

-Entonces… ¿por qué me pides disculpas?- Sasuke se ruborizó.

-Esta mañana a las nueve y media la niñera, Alula me trajo a Shiro para que lo conociese. Es un niño muy cariñoso-dijo Sasuke enfáticamente-. Luego tuve que asistir a una reunión de negocios y, cuando volví esta tarde, recibí una llamada de mi padre.

-¿Su padre? ¿El rey Fugaku?

Las delgadas manos morenas se apretaron en dos puños antes de que él irguiese la orgullosa cabeza.

-En cuanto me marché del consulado, Alula y todos quienes estaban con ella llevaron a Shiro al aeropuerto. Utilizando un pasaporte falso de mi país lograron sacar a su hijo de Inglaterra en el jet privado que los esperaba. En este momento, Shiro está a punto de aterrizar en Quamar. Hina lo miró confundida mientras intentaba comprender sus palabras.

-¿Shiro está...? Eso no puede ser...

-Me embarga la vergüenza...

Hina se estremeció. De repente, sintió un horrible sudor frío. Durante un momento, se quedó conmocionada, incapaz de imaginar tal crueldad. ¿Qué tipo de salvajes eran esas personas? Sasuke Uchiha había llegado allí exigiendo su confianza y ella finalmente se la había dado, convencida de que nunca lograría la custodia del hijo de Hana.

-No puede hacer eso...no puede llevárselo así como así- dijo Hina, pálida como la cera-. Ni siquiera tiene su pijama. Es algo que hay que organizar mejor.

Sasuke indicó en árabe a su escolta que llamase al médico del consulado. Luego se dirigió al elaborado mueble bar, sacó una copa de brandy y procedió a servirla casi hasta arriba. Se la dio a Hina y ella la tomó en ambas manos, que temblaban incontrolablemente. Lo miró a los ojos, maravillándose ante la belleza masculina.

Era en lo único en lo que pudo pensar en aquel momento, porque si se creía lo que él le había dicho, tendría que aceptarlo como real. Había habido una confusión, una estúpida confusión, se repitió obcecadamente mientras tomaba el brandy. El alcohol le bajó como fuego por la garganta, haciéndola toser, pero luego descubrió que resultaba reconfortante sentir el calorcillo que se extendía por su aterido cuerpo, así que siguió bebiendo.

-Se lo compensaremos con lo que desee, cualquier cosa-murmuró Sasuke, tenso.

-Quiero a Shiro- dijo Hina, sin pensárselo dos veces-. Quiero a Shiro. Usted es el príncipe heredero. Ordene a ese avión que vuelva.

-Aunque quisiera, no puedo contradecir las órdenes de mi padre. Es el jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas-se lamentó Sasuke Uchiha-. El personal del avión es militar y completará su misión. No tengo ningún poder para intervenir, aunque intenté hacerlo.

La mente de Hina empezó a entender lo que él le había dicho y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que Shiro se había ido, que ya no lo tenía más. Se lo habían llevado sin ningún tipo de acuerdo, ni siquiera con las autoridades. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de permitir que Ben se separase de ella siquiera un instante? Habían cometido un delito ¿Qué hacía que no llamaba a la policía? La copa cayó con estrépito cuando la soltó para dirigirse al teléfono.

-¿Qué hace?

Y en aquel momento, cuando Sasuke Uchiha se interpuso entre el teléfono y ella, Hina estalló finalmente, manifestando toda su aflicción con vehemencia.

-¡Quítese de en medio! -exclamó, lanzándose contra él y empujándolo a un lado-. ¡Llamaré a la policía! Usted ha infringido la ley. ¡No puede raptar a un ciudadano británico, y no necesito a un abogado para saberlo! ¡No pienso quedarme callada ante este sucio asunto y su país de pacotilla lamentará haber causado semejante revuelo! ¿Quién me garantiza que usted no vaya a matar a Shiro? Como por arte de magia, los guardaespaldas lo rodearon como si un terrorista lo amenazase, aunque no se los veía demasiado cómodos en su papel.

-¡Cobarde! -le espetó Hina con desprecio-. ¡Ojalá le hubiese dado un puñetazo en la boca!

Dando una orden exasperada en su propio idioma, Sasuke se liberó de la barrera humana, haciendo que sus hombres saliesen de la sala y cerrasen la puerta.

-No soy un cobarde, pero hasta que usted no esté en condiciones de escucharme, no permitiré que haga esa llamada. Lamento sobremanera tener que negarle algo que usted tiene motivos sobrados para exigir, pero, por el momento, este desagradable asunto debe ser mantenido en secreto.

Como volvía a impedirle llegar al teléfono, Hina le propinó un puntapié en la espinilla, pensando en darle verdaderos motivos para lamentarlo, y se abalanzó al teléfono.

-Aunque me ataque, no le haré daño, pero tiene que calmarse -le dijo Sasuke, agarrándola de las manos para controlarla.

-¿Calmarme? -gritó Hina, debatiéndose para librarse de lo que parecían garfios de acero-. ¡No puede hacerme esto... no puede evitar que llame a la policía y que lo haga arrestar por rapto!

Su iridiscente mirada negra se encontró con la de ella.

-La línea telefónica ha sido desconectada.

Hina lo miró con horror. ¿No podía usar el teléfono Y tenía cuatro hombres enormes en su apartamento? ¡Para todos los efectos, estaba prisionera! Blanca como un papel al darse cuenta de ello, se tambaleó y él le soltó las manos para tomarla delicadamente de los hombros y hacerla sentarse en el sofá más próximo.

-No tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño y Shiro tampoco corre peligro -le aseguró, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a ella para no parecer amenazante y tener los ojos al mismo nivel. Se hallaba realmente conmovido por lo que había sucedido Y la forma de reaccionar de ella intentando proteger a su niño-. Le juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con este desafortunado asunto. Le ruego que piense antes de actuar y me permita describirle las consecuencias de informar a las autoridades. Consecuencias que no solo le harán daño a Shiro, sino también a mucha otra gente.

**Se han llevado al niño ahora que hará Hinata con esta nueva situación. Todavía le queda por sufrir pero tendrá su recompensa. Hasta el próximo capitulo si todo sale bien y me puedo sentar en la PC lo tendrán mañana sin falta.**


	6. capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

La llamada telefónica de mi padre fue breve -informó Sasuke con gesto adusto mientras se sentaba frente a ella en otro sofá-. Necesitó atención médica durante la llamada.

La enfermedad bien podía ser una excusa, pensó Hina sin hacer comentarios. Intentaba recobrar la calma. Shiro se hallaba lejos, pero no se podía permitir pensar en ello por temor a volver a perder el control.

Comenzó a darse cuenta de que habían cambiado las cosas. Sasuke Uchiha tenía temor de lo que ella pudiese hacer. El hecho de que desconectase la línea telefónica lo probaba. Estaba desesperado por que el asunto no saliera a la luz y aprovechándose de ello, encontraría una forma de recobrar a Shiro.

Había perdido toda su confianza en él. Ya no creía que Shiro pudiese encontrar un hogar lleno de amor en Quamar. La gente decente y civilizada no se dedicaba a arrebatar niños inocentes utilizando la fuerza, el poder y el dinero para apoderarse de lo que deseaban sin pensar en el perjuicio que ello causaba. Y pensar que ella se había avergonzado de sus pretensiones! Al comparar su pecado con el de ellos, todos sus escrúpulos se evaporaron y supo que haría lo que fuese para recobrar a Shiro.

-Hina... por favor, escúcheme.

Los oscuros ojos negros se clavaron en ella y sintió toda la energía que él ponía en resolver el problema. Era muy inteligente, acostumbrado a negociar, y si no tenía cuidado, la avasallaría.

-Después de lo que mi padre ha hecho, no pretendo que le tenga compasión -prosiguió él, aparentemente imperturbable ante su silencio-, pero la muerte de Itachi ha sido un golpe tremendo para él. Y desde que supo de la existencia de su hijo, no ha cejado en su empeño por lograr conocer al niño antes de morir.

Parecía tan preocupado, daba la impresión de ser tan sincero, que Hina deseó volverlo a golpear. Sentado allí, el rostro bronceado reflejaba una perfecta expresión de comprensión y la profunda voz se modulaba para expresar el ruego razonable. Sintió deseos de ponerse de pie y gritar, volverlo a atacar, destruir esa fachada. ¿Cómo sabía si él decía la verdad? ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que él no lo había planeado todo de antemano?

-Me temo que la noticia de que conseguir la custodia de Shiro llevaría más tiempo del que mi padre había pensado fue el motivo por el que se lo llevaron sin su permiso -se lamentó Sasuke.

-No se moleste en darme explicaciones -dijo Freddy, altanera-. Quiero que me devuelvan a Shiro, y si no lo hacen, se habrán metido en un buen lío. Estoy segura de que las leyes de su país no están por encima de las británicas y Shiro, es un ciudadano británico.

-Si esto sale a la luz, la familia de Itachi se verá terriblemente afectada. La prensa desvelará la vida privada de mi difunto hermano y la familia Uchiha se verá envuelta en un escándalo que tardará años en olvidarse.

-Pues alguien tendría que haberle dicho a su hermano que viviese de otra forma, ese no es mi problema -respondió Hina sin titubear-. Su familia y su país me traen totalmente al fresco. Lo único que me importa es Shiro.

-Me dio la impresión de que usted estaba dispuesta a entregarlo de todas formas -replicó Sasuke-. Lo que ha Sucedido está muy mal, pero Shiro se halla ahora en Quamar y mi padre no lo devolverá.

-Entonces, lléveme con él _-_dijo ella, retorciendo sus pequeñas manos convulsivamente.

-Mi padre la deportaría -dijo él. Su rostro se en ensombreció-. La consideraría una influencia perniciosa para el niño. El informe sobre su estilo de vida y la forma de comportarse con Shiro lo ha horrorizado.

-Entonces, si usted no puede hacer nada, ¿por qué sigue aquí? Será mejor que se vaya –preguntó Hina con voz temblorosa-. Tiene dos opciones: o me trae a Shiro, o me lleva hasta él.

-Con un poco de tiempo_, _convenceré a mi padre de que le permita cierto acceso a su hijo_, _pero eso no es algo que se pueda conseguir de la noche a la mañana -razonó Sasuke, haciendo un gesto con las delgadas manos morenas que la fascinó_._

Le habían enseñado a utilizar el lenguaje corporal, pensó con amargura. Los gestos que usaba indicaban honestidad y apertura. Pero no la engañaría tan fácilmente. Tras esos ojos fascinantes había una mente calculadora intentando lograr que ella aceptase lo que momentáneamente no podía cambiarse.

-No creo ni una palabra de lo que dice. Quiero a Shiro. Iré a la policía y, si allí no me escuchan porque usted es de sangre real y tiene poder y dinero, iré a los periódicos, ¡no dude que ellos me escucharán! -le advirtió trémula, porque se moría por dentro.

-¿Cree que su hijo le agradecerá la revelación de que un día se _metió _en la cama con su padre como medio para enriquecerse? ¿Está dispuesta a decide al mundo que concibió a un niño para sacar provecho y luego abandonarlo?

Hina apretó los párpados intentando no pensar en cómo habría sido el día de Shiro, cómo su alegría al despedirse de ella se habría ido esfumando a lo largo del día cuando le faltaron los rostros y objetos familiares que le otorgaban seguridad. Al ver que ella no aparecía, seguro que habría llorado, se habría asustado... ¿habría sabido consolarlo Alula, que no le inspiraba ninguna confianza?

Lágrimas silenciosas le corrieron por las mejillas. Sasuke cerró también momentáneamente los ojos. Al ver que Hina se arrojaba sobre los cojines del sofá como si tuviese que esconder su dolor, no pudo soportar más el distanciamiento entre los dos.

-Le juro por mi honor que se hará algo, sea lo que sea -susurró, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá para retirarle el cabello del rostro torpemente.

-¡Váyase, bastardo! -exclamó Hina echándose a llorar. El dique que contenía su tristeza finalmente había cedido.

-Hina...

-Su padre enfermo ha tenido el capricho de apoderarse de un niñito de dos años. ¿Qué cree que sucederá cuando se muera o pierda el interés en él? ¿Quién cuidará a Shiro después del escándalo y de que toda su odiosa familia haya sufrido por su culpa? -logró articular antes de un nuevo acceso de amargos sollozos.

Sasuke se encontró con una óptica que él no había considerado antes porque se hallaba totalmente concentrado en lograr que ella no hablase. Profirió un improperio y en aquel momento entró el médico del consulado discretamente e hizo una reverencia.

Hina no podía parar de llorar. En lo único en lo que pensaba era en la aflicción de Shiro y en su imposibilidad de ayudarlo. Por más que patalease, no lograría que él volviera. Los reyes no se rebajaban ante la opinión pública, y menos un viejo tirano capaz de raptar a su nieto. Tuvo la sospecha de que el rey Fugaku era obstinado como una mula y ni muerto admitiría que había hecho las cosas mal. ¿Por qué habría pensado ella que tenía poder si sus amenazas solo dañarían a Shiro y a su vida futura en Quamar? ¿Cómo podría ir a Quamar y estar allí con Shiro sin que la deportasen?, pensó Hina desesperada. Si fuese alguien importante, alguien de posición, alguien a quien no se pudiese negar acceso a su precioso país...

Y, de repente, tuvo una idea. Sintió el ligero pinchazo de la inyección en el brazo, pero estaba tan absorta en sus desesperados pensamientos que no prestó demasiada atención. Era una locura, pero Sasuke le había ofrecido lo que ella quisiese. Pues bien, ya lo había encontrado. Necesitaba protegerse a sí misma también, así que el precio de su silencio sería una alianza de matrimonio.

Podía casarse con ella secretamente, ponerle un velo o algo similar y meterla en Quamar. Seguro que tenía suficiente poder para ello. Así ella podría cuidar a Shiro en algún pueblecito perdido hasta que el viejo monarca falleciese o se hartase del niño. Entonces, Sasuke podría divorciarse y ella se volvería a Inglaterra con el niño. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse de nada.

-Podría casarse conmigo... -dijo Hina mareada.

Abrió los ojos de dilatadas pupilas y, aunque no recordaba haberse movido, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba acostada boca arriba. Unos maravillosos ojos negros enmarcados en negras pestañas la miraron, estupefactos.

-En secreto... -añadió Hina satisfecha consigo misma y un poco eufórica-. Escóndame. Yo me quedaré calladita y cuidaré de Shiro. Y luego, cuando llegue el momento, puede divorciarse de mí.

Sasuke la miró cerrar los grandes ojos perla y esbozar una sonrisa enigmática. Le habían dado un sedante muy suave, sin embargo desvariaba. Al médico no le había gustado que le hubiese dado brandy, pero él había supuesto que una mujer como ella, acostumbrada a la bebida, necesitaría un brandy bien grande para que le causase algún efecto calmante.

¿Casarse con ella en secreto y esconderla? Aquella mujer tenía una imaginación increíble. En el asiento de la limusina le sujetó el cuerpo exangüe. No le había gustado su sonrisa en absoluto. No podía exigirle semejante locura y sacrificio. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se rebeló ante la sola mención de casarse con una mujer de su reputación. Una aventurera borracha y promiscua...

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos aquellos hombres, ella todavía besaba con los labios cerrados como una adolescente sin ninguna experiencia. Hina se despertó lentamente, estirándose con placer antes de abrir los ojos. Pero solo tuvo que abrirlos para darse cuenta de que no sabía dónde se hallaba. Se sentó de golpe, desconcertada. La tenue luz de la aurora se filtraba por una pequeña rendija en las cortinas. Miró la gran habitación, confusa. También la sorprendió el camisón azul que llevaba, una escotada prenda de finísimo satén y encaje. Un ligero ruido la sobresaltó y se asustó aún más al ver una figura que se incorporaba de una silla en las sombras de un rincón. Emitió un ahogado grito de miedo.

-Soy yo, Sasuke Uchiha -dijo la voz conocida.

-¿Dónde me encuentro? -exigió Hina, enfadada ahora que se sentía más segura.

Sasuke le dio a un interruptor y dos altas lámparas a ambos lados de la cama se encendieron, iluminando con su luz suave sus bronceadas facciones y el brillo de su penetrante mirada. También mostraron las líneas de cansancio alrededor de su boca y su incipiente barba.

-Se encuentra en el consulado de Quamar. Tuve que venir anoche para poder utilizar una línea telefónica segura y no podía dejarla sola en el estado en que se hallaba.

-Pero entonces llevo horas durmiendo. Recuerdo que alguien me puso una inyección -dijo, incómoda todavía al despertarse en un sitio desconocido.

-El médico le administró un sedante muy suave-explicó Sasuke, con la misma irritante calma-: Por favor, no me acuse de haberla raptado a usted también. No podía abandonarla como estaba, pero tampoco me podía quedar allí.

De repente, Freddy recordó el día anterior y el dolor fue como un mazazo en el pecho.

-Shiro... ¿tiene alguna noticia de él?

-Que el avión aterrizó sin novedad y que lo metieron en la cama en cuanto llegaron al palacio. Se encuentra bien.

Hina estaba a punto de cuestionar su última frase cuando, de repente, se dio cuenta de la forma en que él la miraba. Se hizo un silencio cargado de electricidad mientras la boca se le secaba y el corazón aceleraba sus latidos. Bajo el satén, sus pechos reaccionaron y sintió bochorno no solo por sus pezones duros, sino también por la ligereza de su ropa. Con las mejillas como un tomate, se cubrió con la sábana.

-¿Quién me acostó?

-Las sirvientas.

-¿y qué hace usted aquí?

-Sabía que sentiría temor al despertarse en un sitio desconocido. ¿Recuerda lo que me propuso anoche? -le preguntó Sasuke suavemente al pie de la cama con sus brillantes ojos negros clavados en ella.

Hina palideció al recordar que no había sido un sueño, que le había pedido que se casasen para poder así entrar a Quamar y reunirse con Ben. Comprendió que él esperaba verla cohibida, pero levantó la barbilla, sintiendo un extraño poder.

-Perfectamente dijo.

-Pero estaba borracha. ¿Exigir que me casase con usted? ¿Puede imaginar algo más ridículo? - preguntó Sasuke suavemente.

-¡Pues claro que puedo! dijo ella, aferrándose al borde de la sábana-: ¿Qué tal un odioso y tiránico rey que rapta a su nieto utilizando su ejército? ¿O su ejército actuando como un puñado de terroristas en otro país? ¿O prefiere el gusto de su hermano por el sexo sórdido en alta mar? Bueno, quizás no sea ridículo, pero, seamos sinceros, puede que sean de la realeza, pero... la verdad es que en lo que concierne a su familia, no hay nada de lo que sentirse orgulloso. ¡Y desde luego que no tiene ningún motivo para pensar que es, mejor que yo!

Hina se quedó muda, azorada por lo que le había dicho, asombrada de haber sido capaz de decirle cosas tan duras, ella que siempre era tan prudente al hablar, pero la gota había colmado el vaso. Sasuke palideció ante los insultos que ella profería sobre su familia como si ella lo hubiese abofeteado.

Nunca había sentido tanta rabia. Jamás en la vida había tenido que soportar semejante ataque y lo que había de verdad en ello hizo que se enfadase aún más.

Hacía unas horas, había discutido violentamente por ella con su padre, Con la persona que le habían enseñado a respetar como monarca y padre. Pero allí estaba, sin miedo y desafiante, como una sirena en una roca, envuelta en una maraña de cabello negro azulado, inquebrantable como el acero bajo aquella frágil apariencia femenina.

-¿Quiere decir que su proposición de matrimonio iba en serio? -exigió, sin intentar esconder su furiosa incredulidad.

Hina reflexionó nuevamente. Aunque seguía pensando que la idea era una locura, no estaba necesariamente equivocada si era su única esperanza de hacer cambiar las cosas y sacar a Shiro de Quamar, aquel horrible sitio sin ley. En aquel momento, tenía todas las cartas en la mano. Por más que él no quisiera que la policía o la prensa se enterasen de lo que había sucedido, no podía impedir que ella lo hiciese público.

-A menos que se le ocurra algo mejor que lo que me ofreció anoche -dijo entre dientes-. Sí, lo dije en serio. Quiero que Shiro vuelva a casa, pero si no se puede, quiero estar con él.

-Me niego a casarme con usted -rugió Sasuke-. Me está chantajeando.

Hina analizó aquel punto de vista y asintió con una expresión de disculpa en los ansiosos ojos perla.

-Sí, Supongo que sí, pero lo único que me interesa es la felicidad de Shiro y no puedo confiar en sus promesas...

-¿Y a pesar de ello está dispuesta a casarse conmigo? -preguntó él, lanzándole una furiosa mirada incrédula.

-No creo que su padre pudiese echarme de su país si fuese su esposa -señaló Hina. -Después de todo, si lo hiciese, yo tendría una historia todavía más jugosa que contar al volver, así que la necesidad de mantenerme callada y razonablemente contenta sería una necesidad constante.

-yo podría hacer eso... yo podría hacer eso fácilmente -murmuró Sasuke con voz ronca, haciendo que un fuego abrasador se le encendiese en el centro de la pelvis.

Mientras el silencio latía como la quietud antes de una erupción volcánica, Hina no pudo retirar su mirada de los brillantes ojos negros. Aturdida, se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Notó que la mirada de él descendía hasta su boca, que le hormigueó en respuesta mientras hacía un esfuerzo por concentrarse.

-Una boda me protegería...

-¿De veras? -dijo Sasuke suavemente, dócil como un felino paseándose por la jungla.

-Nadie tiene por qué enterarse y usted podría seguir con su vida como si yo no existiese. Sería solo un rasgo de buena voluntad por su parte... solamente eso.

-¿Buena voluntad? -repitió Sasuke-. ¿Eso es lo que realmente quiere de mí? ¡Es chantaje! ¿No le da vergüenza?

-Si se refiere a Shiro, ninguna en absoluto -dijo Hina, desviando la mirada, porque se negaba a retractarse de lo que veía como su única esperanza de ver a Shiro nuevamente.

Sin dejarse convencer por las razones de ella, Sasuke apretó los puños para controlarse.

-De acuerdo. Ya que el honor no es algo que entre en esta ecuación, ¿cuánto dinero quiere por su silencio?

Hina levantó la cabeza y lo _miró _con horror.

-Shiro no está a la venta. ¿Cómo se le ocurre insinuar que yo aceptaría su dinero?

-Lo aceptó de Itachi-puntualizó Sasuke separándose de los pies de la cama.

-Eso era distinto -dijo Hina y se le subieron los colores.

-Pero conmigo... es boda o nada, ¿verdad? –dijo Sasuke con enfado, rodeando la cama.

-Solo deseo tener acceso a Shiro. No se olvide de eso -se apresuró Hina a recordarle, porque él insistía en lo de la boda como si el único objetivo de ella fuese casarse con él, lo cual estaba resultando ya un tanto embarazoso. Sasuke se sentó en la cama hipnotizándola con su lentitud.

-¿y yo que saco de todo esto? -le preguntó.

Hina se lo quedó mirando con sus enormes ojos perla, paralizada como un animal que teme que el predador se abalance al mínimo movimiento.

-Crees que te deseo -murmuró Sasuke con voz ronca.

-Por supuesto que no -murmuró Hina, sin poder sustraerse a la energía de su virilidad. Aunque la cautela más básica le indicaba que retrocediese, no movió ni un músculo.

-Sabes que te deseo.

El corazón le dio a Hina un vuelco. ¿Que él la deseaba? Contempló fascinada, excitada por sus palabras. Estaba sobrio. ¿Le parecía atractiva? ¿A un hombre que era como un sueño hecho realidad?

-¿De veras? -preguntó sin aliento, inclinándose hacia delante, deseosa de volverlo a oír.

Sasuke alargó la mano y enredó los dedos en la cascada de cabello negro azulado para hacerla reclinarse nuevamente en la almohada. Sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de él, Hina se hallaba totalmente hipnotizada, deliciosamente consciente de cada fibra de su cuerpo. El estómago se le contrajo, haciéndola temblar. Sasuke selló su boca con sus labios, y ella sintió que volaba. Como movidas por su propia voluntad, las manos femeninas se hundieron en el sedoso cabello negro, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Se sintió totalmente subyugada por él, por su fuerza, por su cuerpo atlético, y una excitación corrió por sus venas como una cometa. La lengua masculina se hundió en el tierno interior de su boca y ella se quedó sin aliento, arqueando la espalda cuando una mano le tomó el seno, masajeándole el rosado pezón con dedos expertos.

Respondió con sensaciones que la recorrieron como una oleada gigantesca y un gemido surgió de lo profundo de su garganta. Pero Sasuke la soltó de repente y los ojos perla se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta de que él se ponía de pie para atender el teléfono. Hina nunca se había sentido más mortificada en su vida y agradeció que él dedicase toda su atención a la llamada. Miró consternada hacia abajo y al verse el pecho descubierto coronado por el rosado pezón, se cubrió apresuradamente con la sábana hasta la barbilla y cerró los ojos intentando recobrar el aliento.

Mientras Sasuke hablaba en su idioma, la asaltó una terrible timidez y se dio la vuelta en la cama, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. No había excusa para hacer aquello. Apenas lo conocía. Ella no solía acostarse con cualquiera ni permitir aquellas libertades. No tenía ni idea de cómo se había disparado la pasión en medio de una disputa, pero se sentía totalmente avergonzada de su comportamiento.

-Nos casaremos mañana por la mañana.

Freddy levantó la cabeza, parpadeando desconcertada ante el anuncio proferido con la mayor frialdad.

-¿Mañana?

-Aquí, dentro del consulado, rigen las leyes de mi país. La ceremonia ha de tener lugar lo antes posible porque quiero estar en Quamar mañana por la noche. La brillante mirada de Sasuke le heló la sangre.

-¿De. .. de veras que... estás dispuesto a seguir adelante y casarte conmigo? Irónicamente, su victoria le resultó demoledora.

-Como bien sabes, hay pocas opciones. Tengo que pagar el precio de tu silencio.

Y luego sería ella quien pagaría por su chantaje y la codicia que la habían llevado a aquella increíble exigencia- reflexionó Sasuke con amarga satisfacción.

Al casarse con él, se convertiría en una ciudadana de Quamar y, como miembro de la familia real, sería mucho menos afortunada que el resto de la población en lo que se refería a independencia personal. Aislada en el medio del desierto, encontraría poco con lo que divertirse, pero en realidad, en lo que pensaba él era en su propia diversión. Con un poco de suerte, su niño se beneficiaría de su presencia hasta que estableciese otras relaciones de afecto. Una vez que el niño lograra aquello, Sasuke planeaba prescindir de los servicios femeninos. Para aquel momento, probablemente también se habría cansado de ella.

Al contemplarla, una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios. Era deliciosa como un melocotón y lo fascinaba aquella aura de total inocencia que ella había logrado adoptar. De no saber lo que sabía sobre su naturaleza superficial Y codiciosa, quizás lo habría engañado, al igual que la noche anterior podría haberlo afligido su aparente angustia al verse separada de su hijo_. _Pero le daría una lección.

Lanzándole una mirada a hurtadillas, Hina se preguntó qué lo haría esbozar aquella sonrisa. «El precio de tu silencio». Estaba dispuesto a cumplir con sus exigencias para evitarle a su preciosa familia la deshonra pública. Sus palabras frías e implacables la avergonzaron. Sin embargo, lo único que le importaba era Shiro y él ya se daría cuenta de ello.

-Lo único que me importa es Shiro -dijo, casi rogando.

-Te pediré el desayuno. Sugiero que vayas al piso y hagas las maletas. Enviaré un coche a buscarte mañana a las ocho -le informó Sasuke.

-No puedes casarte con él -dijo Kurenai Yuhi con incredulidad aquella noche.

Hina inclinó su negra azulada cabeza sobre la maleta que hacía, reprimiendo un gemido. Kurenai había acudido inmediatamente a su llamada. Aunque horrorizada por la forma en que los Uchiha se habían apropiado de Shiro, la preocupaba más todavía la solución de Hina a la crisis.

-Es la única forma en que puedo volver a ver a Shiro y tener alguna influencia sobre lo que le suceda allá -se defendió Hina.

-Virgen Santísima... ¿haciendo que el heredero de la corona se case contigo?

-Solo será un trámite. Quiero decir que será en secreto, nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Pero si no hubiese jugado ese as, no habría tenido ni la más remota posibilidad de entrar en Quamar -protestó Hina con vehemencia-. El tema de la boda es solo para asegurarme de que Sasuke me ayude . Él no pensaba hacerlo, solo me hacía promesas... te lo digo en serio, el matrimonio durará poco.

-¿Por qué?- Freddy tomó aliento.

-El abuelo de Shiro pronto perderá interés en él y por supuesto, para entonces, yo ya habré aclarado quién soy realmente, así que podré traerme a Shiro a casa, o... o quizás habrá alguna pareja, como sugirió Sasuke, que quiera adoptarlo. Si eso sucede, te juro que aceptaré la situación y me retiraré contenta.

-No lo has meditado bien -dijo Kurenai con creciente frustración-. En lo único en lo que has pensado es en Shiro. .

-Sí -afirmó Hina-, y es mi obligación, ya que no hay nadie más que lo pueda hacer. Al menos podré estar allí hasta que no me necesite más.

-Nunca te había visto así. Ojalá Hana hubiera dejado un testamento -suspiró Kurenai, contemplando el rostro de la joven, que mostraba una inusitada obcecación-. Me sorprende que no lo haya hecho, porque dijo que haría redactar uno.

-También dijo que primero tenía que encontrar un notario guapo -dijo Hina, embozando una triste sonrisa al recordarlo-. Pero un testamento no cambiaría la situación.

-Quizás sí. Puede que Hana no fuese una buena madre, pero sabía perfectamente que tú sí lo eras.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención, Hina cerró la maleta y la arrastró hasta la entrada, donde ya se hallaba la que había hecho para Shiro.

-Hina -dijo Kurenai-, un hombre que te desprecia no hará nada por ayudarte, incluso puede que quiera castigarte por haberlo puesto en esa situación. Déjame que vaya a verlo y le diga quién eres en realidad...

De camino al consulado de Quamar a la mañana siguiente, Hina pensaba en esa conversación con tristeza, ya que siempre antes había seguido los consejos de su amiga. Pero revelar su verdadera identidad era demasiado peligroso y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar ninguna posibilidad de volver a ver a Shiro. El niño la necesitaba y haría cualquier cosa por estar con él.

Se sentía incómoda con el ajustado traje de diseño que le había regalado Hana y que apenas había usado antes. Con la autoestima por los suelos desde que era adolescente, siempre se había refugiado en la ropa amplia, decidida a no intentar competir con la figura sensual de Hana. Cuando Hina tenía quince años, Hana había convencido a un amigo de que la invitase a salir. Sin saber que su prima había sido la causante, Freddy se llenó de ilusión. La felicidad le duró poco.

.

-¡Por supuesto que no me gusta! -oyó que el chico decía a un amigo al volver de los aseos después de la película-. Hana me dio veinte pavos para que la sacase a pasear.

Hina lloró desconsoladamente aquella noche, pero nunca le dijo a Hana que se había enterado de la verdad. Y cuando cuatro años más tarde Hana le birló su primer novio formal, Hina no se lo tomó a mal. Después de todo, Kiba era muy guapo y desde el momento en que demostró interés en ella, a Hina le había parecido un sueño que no se merecía.

Un par de años después de aquella experiencia, Freddy ya se había resignado a basar su vida social en relaciones con amigas. La vida así era mucho más simple y sencilla. Se acostumbró a bromear diciendo que cuando un hombre se acercaba a ella era porque estaba borracho o para llorar en su hombro. Además, con Hana siempre de fiesta y su resistencia a contratar a una niñera, los últimos años se había quedado en casa muchas veces.

Ojalá no hubiese besado a Sasuke, pensó incómoda. ¡No una, sino dos veces! ¡Qué ridículo había hecho! Pero él no lo sabía, creía que ella era una descocada que actuaba según su reputación, lo cual era un consuelo. La intimidad añadía una dimensión personal, haciendo más difícil mantener una distancia digna. Pues bien, las tonterías como esa no se repetirían, se dijo.

En el consulado, la condujeron hasta una sala en la que había dos hombres serios, que se presentaron como abogados. Se sintió totalmente intimidada por la forma en que se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos. Al rato era un manojo de nervios mientras se preguntaba cuánto sabrían ellos sobre la situación entre Sasuke y ella. Le pusieron delante un documento que describieron como contrato de matrimonio y confidencialidad.

Lo tomó en sus manos trémulas y simuló leer las cuarenta y tres páginas llenas de cláusulas redactadas en una incomprensible jerga legal. En ninguna parte se mencionaba a Shiro. Tranquilizada, suspiró.

La dejaron sola un rato y luego llegó Sasuke, acompañado por los abogados y un sacerdote de barba blanca y largas vestiduras que imponía un poco. Al cruzar su mirada con la seria de Sasuke, Hina palideció. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que casarse de aquel modo iba en contra de todo lo que había aprendido a respetar en su vida. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y desvió la mirada. Sin embargo, en la mente se le quedó grabada su imagen: la adusta gravedad de sus atractivos rasgos, su apostura con ese traje gris claro, su autoridad en una situación tan extraña.

La ceremonia, para sorpresa de Hina, fue cristiana, lo cual la hizo sentirse peor, si cabe. Nadie dijo nada al finalizarla. Los demás salieron, dejándola a solas con Sasuke.

-¿Contenta? -susurró él con indolencia.

Freddy asintió, dirigiéndole una mirada inquieta.

-Esto no habría sucedido si me hubieses dado otra opción -murmuró.

Sasuke la contempló con sus ojos brillantes color negro puro. Sin advertírselo en absoluto, alargó el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, agarrándola de la cadera de una forma turbadora mente intima. Hina se ruborizó e intentó separarse, pero él la sujetó con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces?

-Probando el producto que acabo de adquirir -murmuró Sasuke.

-¿Co... Cómo?

-No me gusta que lleves el cabello recogido –dijo y sus largos dedos le quitaron el pasador, dejándolo caer al suelo. Una masa de cabellos negro azulados se desparramó sobre sus hombros.

-¿Te crees de verdad que yo no planeo sacar provecho de este acuerdo también? -preguntó Sasuke, contemplando con cruel placer el hermoso rostro desconcertado. La soltó cuando menos lo esperaba, dejándola trémula y aturdida.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó ella y se inclinó a recoger el pasador, intentando mostrarse desafiante a la vez. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se enroscó el cabello y se lo volvió a sujetar en un moño.

-Ya lo verás. Por cierto, has conseguido la alianza, pero no tienes título. Solo mi padre te puede hacer princesa y yo en tu lugar no me haría ilusiones.

-¿Y para qué iba yo a querer ser princesa? -preguntó ella, porque ni se le había ocurrido.

-Puede que, cuando nuestros caminos se separen, creas que te has ganado el privilegio -dijo Sasuke, suave como la seda.

Intentaba asustarla para que no fuese con él a Quamar, decidió Hina, elevando la barbilla. Pronto se enteraría de que ella no abandonaba tan fácilmente. En lo que a ella concernía, la boda la acercaba más a Shiro. Y aquello era lo único que le importaba.

**Como se los prometí aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo. Ya Hinata está casada con Sasuke Ahora veremos cómo se desarrollaran las cosas estando en Quamar.**


	7. capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Segura de que pronto se reuniría con Shiro, Hina supuso que pronto se tranquilizaría. Sin embargo, ver a toda la tripulación hincarse de rodillas para saludar a Sasuke cuando subieron al jet privado no contribuyó a que lo hiciera. Hasta aquel momento no había asumido realmente que él fuese un príncipe, pero aquel solemne respeto intimidaba. El lujoso interior de la cabina, grande como el salón del piso de su prima, la dejó boquiabierta. Apoltronada en un sillón de piel, rodeada de revistas, refrescos, y una variedad de películas que la tripulación le había ofrecido, se sintió como si se hubiese ganado en un concurso las vacaciones de su vida.

Según pasaba el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke atraía su mirada como un imán. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba cerca de él, más la fascinaba. Observó la extraordinaria longitud de sus espesas pestañas, la suave línea de sus altos pómulos, la perfección de su fina nariz y la sensual curva de sus labios. Cuando hablaba por su teléfono móvil, primero en francés y luego en español con total fluidez, sus ojos negros brillaban de inteligencia y energía.

De repente, él dirigió una mirada hacia ella y la pilló con los ojos clavados en él. Le resultó imposible controlar su respuesta instintiva: una oleada de calor la asaltó, ruborizándola como una amapola. Se apresuró a desviar la mirada mientras se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón. Apretó los dientes, furiosa consigo misma. ¿Qué le pasaba, por qué actuaba como una colegiala? ¿Por qué se comportaba como si estuviese ávida de sexo? Al asaltarla semejante sospecha, se puso aún más colorada.

No creía en el sexo sin amor, y cuando había defendido una y otra vez su punto de vista, más de uno se había burlado de ella. Sasuke se estiró en su asiento y contempló a su arrebolada novia con cínico placer. Si hubiese sido de público conocimiento que ella era su esposa, la habría llevado a la gran cama del camarote principal para calmar su excitación. Nunca había recibido una invitación más explícita. Sin embargo, era necesario que fuese discreto, debía primar la sensatez. Pronto correría la voz de que tenía una mujer en su casa del desierto, ya que el chismorreo era habitual en Quamar, pero ello sería aceptable mientras él no hiciera ostentación de ello y aparentase seguir soltero.

Además, el rumor mantendría a Sakura a raya, reflexionó Sasuke, con una expresión implacable en los ojos. Sakura, con quien había deseado casarse una vez. Sakura, a quien había adorado con romántica pasión hasta que Itachi se fijo en ella. La ambición triunfó y, aunque su hermano le doblaba la edad, Sakura había rechazado al hermano menor para convertirse en la tercera mujer del heredero al trono. Pero desde la muerte de Itachi, Sakura se estaba comportando con peligrosa falta de propiedad.

¿Estaría condenado a pagar eternamente por los pecados de su hermano?, se preguntó Sasuke con amargura. Allí se hallaba, con otra de las mujeres de Itachi, forzado a unir su noble apellido con el de una cualquiera que no merecía respirar el mismo aire que las mujeres de su familia, una ambiciosa despreciable que ni había pestañeado al enterarse de la muerte del padre de su hijo. Con el rostro tenso, la observó. Sin embargo, ella tenía carácter. Le gustaban las mujeres decididas. La haría llevar esa maravillosa melena suelta para su propio placer aunque tuviese que ordenar a los sirvientes que destruyesen todos los pasadores de pelo de Anhara. La idea de echarla sobre su cama y enloquecerla de deseo lo llenó de un impaciente anhelo que llevaba tiempo sin sentir. Itachi había comprado sus favores, pero sería él quien la poseyera realmente.

Mientras el jet se movía por la pista hasta detenerse y bajaban luego las escalerillas, Hina no se movió de su asiento, mirando el moderno aeropuerto. Nunca antes había estado con un hombre que le hubiese presta do tan poca atención. Estaba ocupado, de acuerdo, pero un poco de conversación no lo habría matado, ¿no? Se sintió imbécil cuando él se dirigió a desembarcar sin siquiera mirarla. Se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

-¿Tienes un velo o algo con lo que cubrirme?-le susurró con urgencia.

-Perdona -dijo Sasuke, lanzándole una mirada de burla-, pero un velo sorprendería más que tu rostro. Las mujeres no se cubren en Quamar porque no somos musulmanes. Somos un país cristiano.

A Hina se le subieron los colores y deseó haber tenido la oportunidad de saber algo más sobre el país que sería su hogar durante al menos las siguientes semanas. Hacía calor y la tensión nerviosa la hizo acalorarse todavía más. Tampoco resultó una sorpresa agradable ver que Sasuke se dirigía a una helicóptero en vez de al edificio del aeropuerto.

-¿Seguimos viaje?

-Sí.

Mientras el piloto hacía una exagerada reverencia, Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la subió al vehículo. Hina se ajustó el cinturón con manos ansiosas.

-¿Cuándo veré...?

-Espero poder traerlo a casa esta noche, ten paciencia -informó Sasuke-. Primero tengo que hablar con mi padre.

-¿y si dice que no? -preguntó Hina con temor. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de exasperación. ¿Era tonta o qué? Desde luego que su padre se negaría, pero primero le anunciaría que se había casado con la madre de Shiro, porque a su padre no le podía mentir. No podía tener un secreto de ese calibre y, a menos que estuviese equivocado, el rey Fugaku intentaría invalidar el matrimonio, basándose en su celebración sin su consentimiento. Un divorcio no sería necesario. Tampoco sería necesario decirle a su novia que en el espacio de unas semanas la separarían del niño otra vez.

El helicóptero se elevó en el aire y se inclinó para hacer un giro, mostrándole a Hina una vista panorámica de los rascacielos más allá del aeropuerto. Cuando se dirigieron al desierto, la asustó el increíble vacío. Casi inmediatamente le llamaron la atención las extrañas formaciones rocosas y los verdes valles poblados con casas de tejados planos. Dunas de tonos ocre y canela se extendían durante kilómetros y kilómetros. Fue un alivio poner los pies nuevamente en la tierra.

-Está en Anhara, mi residencia particular -murmuró Sasuke.

De pie al borde del helipuerto, Hina contempló maravillada los frondosos jardines poblados de árboles y arbustos en flor hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. No se divisaba construcción alguna.

-Qué lugar tan maravilloso.

-Hace tiempo fue una fortaleza árabe. Hice restaurar los jardines hace unos años -dijo Sasuke, apretando las mandíbulas cuando recordó el motivo por el que lo había hecho.

Una vereda casi secreta llevaba bajo los árboles a un soberbio arco de antigua piedra esculpida que hacía las veces de entrada a la mansión. Con la sensación de penetrar en un mundo de ensueño, Hina siguió a Sasuke y, subyugada por el fabuloso interior que pregonaba la antigüedad del edificio, apenas notó a los sirvientes de rodillas. Sasuke subió las amplias escaleras. ¿Viviría en aquella maravilla de edificio? ¡Virgen Santa, debería pagarle por ese privilegio!

-Huna -dijo Sasuke extendiendo una mano impaciente para indicarle que se diese prisa.

Una súbita sonrisa le iluminó el rostro al verla acariciar el pasamanos de la escalera. Su admiración lo emocionó. Una lección de buen gusto no le vendría mal a ella, pensó, recordando con un escalofrío la vulgar decoración del piso de Londres, lleno de dorados.

Hina lo miró y su sonrisa la cegó, como si él hubiese de repente encendido un foco en la oscuridad. Trémula y aturdida, sintió el calor de su mano cerrarse sobre la suya y se le cortó la respiración mientras la boca se le secaba. Los ojos masculinos le recorrieron el cuerpo con tal intensidad que la hicieron encenderse como una mecha. Sasuke le quitó el pasador del cabello con delicadeza por segunda vez en dos días, dejándolo caer con gesto arrogante.

-Ahora te llevaré a mi cama y te daré placer.

Los ojos perla se abrieron sobresaltados. Una cosa era mirarlo, otra imaginarse cosas, pero convertir sus fantasías en arriesgada realidad era algo totalmente distinto.

-¿Có...Cómo?

-Sí, ya verás –prometió Sasuke con voz ronca, inclinándose para levantarla en sus brazos antes de que ella pudiese anticipar el movimiento.

-¡Bájame inmediatamente! -farfulló Hina.

-Deja ya tu papel de ingenua -dijo Sasuke con divertida superioridad dando largas zancadas hacia unas puertas dobles del otro lado del amplio descansillo superior-, antes de que me harte.

-¿Que te harte? -susurró Hina estremecida.

-Prefiero que mis mujeres demuestren una sincera pasión -reveló Sasuke con el tono de alguien que intenta educar-. Estás caliente como una brasa por mí y yo por ti...

-¡No, no lo estoy! -gritó Hina mientras él empujaba una de las puertas con el hombro con toda tranquilidad-. ¡Te equivocas!

-Espero que no -murmuró Sasuke en un tono ardiente que la hizo estremecerse. .

Pero al cruzar la antesala y dirigirse al espacioso dormitorio, Hina fue incapaz de responder, muda de asombro. Una hermosísima peli-rosa totalmente desnuda se reclinaba en la enorme cama como la seductora hurí de un cuadro. Había adoptado la postura más atractiva posible y cerca de un metro de sedosa cabellera le cubría un hombro para caer en elaborada trenza sobre las blancas sábanas.

Azorada, Hina se ruborizó. Sasuke se quedó de piedra, lanzó un ahogado exabrupto y dejó caer a Hina en un diván que había junto a la puerta. Intentando recobrar el aliento, Hina contempló a la furibunda peli-rosa incorporarse sobre sus rodillas y lanzar un alarido como para despertar a los muertos. La boca ya no era sensual y los ojos rasgados lanzaban llamaradas de furia incrédula cuando la mujer se bajó de la cama como una tigresa dispuesta atacar. Sasuke, pálido como las sábanas donde antes lo esperaban, masculló algo en árabe al darle la colcha para que se tapase.

-Perdona...le dijo a Hina con pasmosa calma, marchándose de la habitación.

-¿Quién eres tú? -le gritó la morena, envolviéndose en la colcha-. Sasuke te habló en inglés, zorra extranjera!

Hina no pudo articular palabra, desviando la vista mientras pensaba que la mujer era la menos indicada para acusarla a ella con aquel adjetivo. ¿Quién sería? ¿Su amante despechada? Dios santo, Sasuke no había tenido ningún empacho en rechazarla.

Un trío de sirvientas entró deprisa y convenció a la mujer de que se marchase. Antes de que se alejase del todo, Hina la oyó llorar amargamente. Finalmente, reinó el silencio. Tomó aliento, intentando tranquilizarse. La puerta que daba al descansillo volvió a abrirse y se oyeron pasos sobre las baldosas de la antesala.

-¿Dónde estábamos? -preguntó Sasuke con toda tranquilidad.

Hina lo miró asombrada, incapaz de creer en la desmedida confianza en sí mismo.

-No estábamos en ningún sitio -murmuró-, ni lo estaremos.

-Es nuestra noche de bodas -dijo él, cohibiéndola al volverla a recorrer con la mirada-. Eres mi esposa y tengo intención de disfrutar de ti.

Los ojos perla se abrieron como platos. Hina se quedó muda cuando vio que él lo decía en serio. « ¿Disfrutar de ti?» Uno disfrutaba de una buena comida, del deporte, una experiencia, pero no de una mujer, como si su cuerpo fuese un servicio que ofrecer. Pero claro, no se encontraban en Inglaterra. Se dio cuenta de que él había elegido la palabra deliberadamente.

-¿Te sorprende? -preguntó Sasuke, levantando una ceja con cierto desprecio reflejado en los ojos-. No me lo creo. Forzarme a casarme contigo no fue fruto de una mujer con sensibilidad. Aunque sabías que lo único que me preocupaba era el bienestar de tu hijo y que no había sido partícipe de la maniobra para sacarlo de Londres, insististe en que llevásemos a cabo esa bufonada de ceremonia. ¿Te parece eso justo?

Una pregunta sencilla, pero devastadora. Hina solo había pensado en Shiro, en su necesidad de ayudarlo y ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la injusticia que cometía con Sasuke Uchiha. Tampoco se había detenido a pensar en cómo se lo tomaría él. Ahora, al toparse con la mirada ardiente de los ojos dorados se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había humillado.

-Eres un hombre inteligente. No me digas que quieres acostarte conmigo para vengarte –murmuró Hina, estrujándose las manos-. Quiero decir... que sería una tontería y nada razonable.

-Razonable... -repitió Sasuke y echando la arrogante cabeza hacia atrás, lanzó una carcajada, haciéndola estremecerse. Con un elegante movimiento, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer sobre el arcón con incrustaciones al pie de la cama. Se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa y se quitó la corbata.

-No me siento... razonable -reveló Sasuke, repitiendo la palabra con sarcasmo.

Freddy intentó tragar inútilmente. Petrificada donde se hallaba, lo miró fijamente. Aquella frase de ser inteligente y razonable le había valido antes para frenar a los hombres, pero él la había descartado tranquilamente. De pie frente a ella, con los largos dedos morenos desabrochándose la camisa, la desafiaba con su mirada de carbón puro, un monumento a la masculinidad y la confianza. No, no era razonable, pensó distraída, hipnotizada por la fuerza animal que emanaba. Era un tipo de hombre que ella desconocía totalmente.

-Apenas me conoces... -intentó razonar Hina débilmente.

-Te conozco demasiado -dijo él, acercándose, ligero como un felino, y haciéndola ponerse de pie.

Le quitó la chaqueta de los menudos hombros y la dejó caer al suelo, deleitándose con la curva de sus generosos senos bajo el apretado tejido de su topo Hina retrocedió, tropezándose casi con el diván, un pulso latiéndole en la base del cuello. Su respiración entrecortada y sus palpitaciones le indicaron que estaba a punto de quebrarse. Bastaba una mirada de él para que lo desease con una anhelo profundo que la aterrorizaba. La hacía querer lo que nunca había querido, sentir lo que nunca había sentido. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió femenina, deseada de verdad, una sensación seductora.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? -le preguntó él con indolencia.

Ella se puso aún más tensa, temerosa de que él se diese cuenta de que lo que verdaderamente temía era a sí misma, al poder que él ejercía sobre ella, a la necesidad que tenía de satisfacer sus deseos más primitivos, dejando de lado lo que siempre había creído. Hina siempre había pensado que era una mujer muy sensata, pero por algún motivo había cambiado totalmente en cuanto Sasuke apareció en su vida. En los últimos días había cometido locuras, cosas que nunca había soñado hacer y en aquel momento había una parte de ella que quería vivir al máximo la fantasía de que la desease un hombre como aquel.

-Nada -dijo y el silencio pareció extenderse como círculos en el agua de un estanque. Sasuke se sacó la camisa de los pantalones, descubriendo una franja de bronceado pecho sin un solo vello.

-Solo es sexo... -dijo con magnífica despreocupación.

-Solo sexo... -repitió ella y la voz le tembló un poco. Tenía la boca seca, la garganta agarrotada y todo el cuerpo preparado ante la presencia masculina, con los pezones duros como rocas y trémulos de deseo. ¿Solo sexo? Sintió que los separaba una distancia más ancha que el Golfo Pérsico. Pero él no lo sabía, le susurró una vocecilla en el oído. ¿Y si aprovechaba para disfrutar de la experiencia? Después de todo, estaban casados, pensó de repente, aferrándose a un tecnicismo del que minutos antes se habría reído.

Sasuke alargó la mano con una expresión expectante en la imperiosa mirada, acelerándole el pulso hasta la locura. Su resistencia se desmoronó y sin saber cómo, se acercó a él para recibir un beso devastador que la envolvió en un fuego erótico de anticipación.

-Me gusta la cremallera -observó Sasuke, separándola para pasarle un dedo por el cierre que le apretaba los senos-. Muy sugerente. Si te hubieses quitado la chaqueta cuando estábamos en el avión, creo que hubiese sucumbido a la invitación. Hina recordó con ansiedad que no llevaba nada bajo el top, ya que con el sujetador no había podido subirse la cremallera.

-Demasiadas pizzas -murmuró, justificándose-. O quizás fueron las trufas de chocolate.

-¿Trufas de chocolate? -preguntó Sasuke, mirándola con sus hipnóticos ojos dorados.

Se sintió ridícula, confesando sus pecados, pero no podía hilar los pensamientos tan cerca de él, Con la boca todavía hinchada por sus besos y las rodillas cediéndole bajo el peso del cuerpo. Él era como las trufas, no pudo evitar pensar, cálido, sabroso y sexy.

-Trufas de chocolate... -volvió a repetir Sasuke y, riendo ahogadamente, la hizo retroceder hasta la cama.

Cuando ella llegó hasta el borde, la apretó contra su cuerpo duro y musculoso, y le bajó la cremallera de la falda. Hina metió la tripa apresuradamente y rogó que la falda se deslizase al suelo y no se le quedase enganchada a las caderas. Deseó poder taparse con la sábana, para que él no la viese. La falda cayó, obediente, y al pensar en el tamaño de su trasero, se metió en la cama de prisa, quitándose los zapatos.

-Eres tan tímida... -dijo Sasuke, Sorprendido.

Más segura bajo la protección de las sábanas, Hina se recostó sobre las almohadas, haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer una mujer de mundo que se divertía con un poco de sexo. Solo era sexo, se repitió. Tenía veinticuatro años y cierta curiosidad científica era tan natural como sus nervios. Pero... ¿qué hacía compartiendo la cama con un hombre cuyas sábanas todavía conservaban el calor de su reciente predecesora?

-¿Quién era esa mujer?

Se hizo un silencio.

-Nadie que te deba preocupar -dijo Sasuke finalmente, pero se ruborizó y la boca se le endureció-. No es mi amante y nunca lo ha sido.

Profundamente aliviada por su declaración, Hina no pudo evitar pensar en lo que habría sucedido si él hubiese entrado en el dormitorio solo, tal como la peli-rosa suponía que sucedería. Sasuke se quitó la camisa con un suave movimiento, hipnotizando a Hina con su torso musculoso y su vientre plano. Hasta verlo a él, no se había imaginado que un hombre pudiese ser tan hermoso y no podía apartar la mirada de él.

-¿Siempre te metes en la cama con la ropa puesta? -bromeó Sasuke.

Despertándose bruscamente de su ensoñación, Hina se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Hace un poquito de frío.

-Apagaré el aire acondicionado.

Intentó quitarse las medias bajo las sábanas y le dio vergüenza su propio descaro. ¿Cómo podía entregarse así a la lujuria? Porque eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, igual que la hurí que lo había recibido desnuda sobre su cama. A hurtadillas lo miró, poniéndose más nerviosa todavía al ver cómo los calzoncillos revelaban lo que decididamente era una potente erección.

-Se te han ruborizado las orejas -comentó Sasuke.

Hina se las tapó con su negra cabellera, más avergonzada todavía al recordar cómo le tomaban el pelo cuando era niña porque siempre se ponía colorada. .

-¿En serio?

Sasuke se quitó los calzoncillos y retiró la sábana a la vez que le tomaba la nuca con una mano y acercaba su cálida boca a la de ella con un hambre devoradora.

-Estoy muy caliente por ti, ma belle susurró roncamente y su aliento le acarició la mejilla.

La llamaba hermosa en francés. Como en trance, Hina se hundió en su ensoñación nuevamente, le hundió las manos en el espeso cabello negro y lo miró con los ojos fulgurantes.

-Bésame otra vez.

La besó hasta quitarle el aliento. Ella se sumergió en su aroma, exultante bajo el peso de él contra su muslo. Sasuke le bajó la cremallera del top centímetro a centímetro hasta sumirla en una agonía de anticipación. Le deslizó una mano por la abertura y antes de que hiciese contacto con su piel ella había tocado el cielo, de modo que cuando él finalmente le abarcó con la mano un pecho firme y henchido de deseo, su aliento contenido salió de los labios entreabiertos en un largo gemido.

Cuando él la acarició, masajeándole el pezón rosado, arqueó la espalda con una exclamación de sorpresa, entonces él se lo tomó entre los dientes, mordisqueándolo y pasándole la lengua hasta enloquecerla.

-Tienes unos pechos deliciosos -murmuró Sasuke con glotonería.

Si aquello era un sueño, no se quería despertar, pensó Hina febrilmente. Cohibida y acalorada mientras él recorría con la mirada sus curvas con aparente placer masculino, ella se incorporó en las almohadas para que él le quitase el top. Y todo el tiempo era ella quien disfrutaba de él, de la curva de sus negras pestañas, del ángulo de sus pómulos, de la sedosa suavidad de su cabello bajo sus dedos, de la tersura de la piel de sus anchos hombros. Cuando él la miró, se hundió en las ardientes profundidades de su aprobación.

-y tú eras guapísimo -se oyó susurrar en respuesta.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y el corazón le dio a ella un vuelco. Una emoción extraña la llenó hasta rebosar. Probablemente él le decía aquel tipo de cosas a todas sus amantes, pero hablaba con tanta sinceridad, que ella deseó abrazarlo fuertemente y no soltarlo más. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía hermosa y sexy, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, y era maravilloso.

Sasuke volvió a concentrarse en la pálida curva de sus pechos, dejando que la punta de su lengua le recorriese el valle entre los dos mientras le masajeaba los pezones con dedos expertos. Cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás entregándose a un tormento que antes no tenía ni idea de que existiese, la respiración se le cortó, convirtiéndose en un jadeo.

-Eres exquisita -saboreó Sasuke, reclamando un apasionado y provocador beso, que la hizo arquearse nuevamente hacia él-. El chantaje paga dividendos inesperados, _ma belle_

-Sasuke-gimió ella, atrayéndolo hacia sí nuevamente.

Él rió ante sus hambrientos labios, hundiendo la lengua en ellos y moviéndola con erótica maestría, haciendo que su ansia febril creciese más y más. Separándose, le levantó las rodillas, deslizándole una mano por debajo de las caderas para quitarle las braguitas. Ella se puso rígida un instante, súbitamente consciente de dónde estaba, de su desnudez y de su incipiente pánico.

-Tu pasión es tan fuerte como la mía -dijo Sasuke, inclinándose sobre ella-. Lo sabía -añadió con placer.

Ella se derritió como la miel, de modo que cuando él le deslizó los dedos por el vientre hasta el montículo de negros risos de su pubis, sus muslos se abrieron por un instinto ancestral. Ella era consciente del suplicio del fuego líquido en su interior, el latir del pulso de un deseo casi insoportable. Y cuando él encontró el tierno capullo de su sitio secreto, una oleada de sensaciones la volvió a invadir, una excitación tan poderosa que perdió el control. Se retorció bajo su exploración, que la sumió en una entrega sensual, consciente solo de él y del placer que le causaba.

-Por favor -gimió, arqueándose como una gata hacia él, incapaz de quedarse quieta, deseando, necesitando, pero sin poder articular palabra.

Con ansia reflejada en los ojos, Sasuke se deslizó sobre ella y la acomodó para recibirlo. Ella se puso rígida al sentir su tieso y caliente sexo asomarse a la entrada de su cálida humedad, pero un deseo ardiente la dominaba, haciéndola superar ese instante de temor a lo desconocido. La penetró con fuerza y la punzada de dolor que ella sintió cuando le rasgó el tierno velo le hizo soltar un alarido. Sasuke se detuvo, mirándola sorprendido.

-¿Te hago daño?

-No -dijo Hina sin aliento, con los _ojos _cerrados para no tener que enfrentarse a él, violenta por haber manifestado ese dolor inesperado.

-Eres muy estrecha -murmuró con un gemido sensual que combinaba placer y preocupación-, pero estoy que ardo por ti, _ma belle._

-Sigue, no pares -dijo ella estremecida, porque la excitación la seguía recorriendo en increíbles oleadas de deseo.

No se detuvo. Se deslizó dentro de ella con un suave y controlado empellón de sus delgadas caderas, quitándole el aliento con aquella nueva sensación, despertándole un desvergonzado anhelo de más. Se movió luego con un ritmo fluido que hizo que el corazón le latiera aceleradamente, envuelta en una pasión

incontrolable. Se arqueó hacia él, entregada, rogándole más, llena de un deseo que aumentaba y aumentaba.

Y luego, cuando ella, ya no pudo soportado, la hizo volar hasta un clímax de extasiada liberación. Una sensación gloriosa se derramó como una cascada por su cuerpo palpitante. Se estremeció sobre ella con un ronco grito de gozo masculino y ella lo envolvió como un capullo presa de una alegría desconocida.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y la observó con sus _ojos _negros.

-Siento haber sido tan brusco. Nunca le había hecho antes daño a una mujer.

-No... No -susurró Hina, silenciándolo con un dedo sobre los labios-. No fue nada.

Los dedos masculinos le apartaron un mechón de la frente con un gesto que le oprimió el sensible corazón.

-Pero...

-Calla -dijo Hina. Apartando la mirada para que él no se diese cuenta de su profunda mortificación, le besó su recia mandíbula.

Durante un segundo, él se quedó rígido por el gesto de afecto y luego lanzó una risa ahogada al echarse boca arriba sobre las almohadas y arrastrarla con él.

-Ahora puedo enfrentarme a una audiencia con mi padre. El sexo es fantástico para liberar la tensión, _ma belle _-le informó Sasuke, jugueteando con un largo mechón negro azulado-. Nos lo pasaremos bien juntos mientras estás aquí.

A Hina le costó contener el impulso de darle una bofetada. ¿Una forma de liberar la tensión? ¿Cómo era capaz de degradar tanto lo que habían compartido, como si se hubiese tratado de un extenuante partido de squash? La sensación maravillosa de intimidad y calidez se disipó ante el poco valor que él le concedía. Y luego comenzó a volver a la realidad, dándose cuenta en toda su magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer. Recordó entonces el comentario masculino de que el chantaje pagaba inesperados dividendos y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pesado como el plomo.

Totalmente ajeno a sus sentimientos, Sasuke la movió hacia un lado y retiró la sábana de su lado para salir de la cama de un salto. Desapareció por una puerta y al rato se oyó el agua de la ducha. Hina se puso boca abajo. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, se dijo tristemente, sintiéndose inmersa en un remolino de emociones. Las lágrimas le afloraron peligrosamente al darse cuenta de que sentía cosas por él que hasta aquel momento se había negado a aceptar y que no se atrevía a analizar. Oyó los cajones que se abrían y cerraban en otra habitación, indicando que él se vestía.

-¿Hina?

Mordiéndose el labio, ella se dio la vuelta y se sentó, intentando comportarse con normalidad, pero sin saber en absoluto lo que era normal en una situación como aquella. Con el húmedo cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, recién afeitado y vistiendo un ligero traje gris a rayas, Sasuke estaba guapísimo, era nuevamente

el príncipe heredero. Se le ocurrió que lo prefería desnudo.

-Veré a Shiro, o al menos conseguiré un informe de cómo ha estado -informó Sasuke, con los graves ojos posados en ella como dándole fuerzas-. Intentaré traerlo. No te puedo prometer nada más.

Los labios femeninos temblaron y ella los apretó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sasuke comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero algo atrajo su mirada a las sábanas. Con una sorda imprecación, las apartó bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hina desconcertada, apretando las rodillas contra el pecho.

Sasuke elevó los turbados ojos de la mancha de sangre en el sitio donde habían hecho el amor. Demasiado tarde, Hina la vio también, cohibida. Intentó volverla a cubrir, pero Sasuke arrancó las sábanas de debajo de ella.

-No lo puedo creer, pero no puedo ignorar esta prueba -observó Sasuke conmocionado-. Si eras virgen, es imposible que seas la madre de mi sobrino.

**Ya están en el desierto y se encontraron con una sorpresita en el lecho nupcial que no paso a mayores, se consumó el matrimonio por chantaje y descubrió que era virgen ¿Qué hará ahora Hinata para salir bien parada de esta nueva situación en la que se ve envuelta? Nos leemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ¡que tengan un feliz y buen fin de semana!**


	8. capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Sin siquiera una sábana con la que cubrirse, Hina se quedó helada y pálida en el colchón. Qué tonta no habérsele ocurrido que el dolor que sintió al principio dejaría prueba de su virginidad. Pero no lo pensó. ¿Acaso no había leído una vez que los hombres no se daban cuenta y que la práctica de algunos deportes rompía el himen?

-¿Quién eres? -exigió Sasuke, con tanta rudeza que ella se estremeció en el silencio expectante.

-¿Me puedo vestir antes? -preguntó, indefensa en su desnudez.

-No.

Los ojos le escocieron mientras miraba fijamente la sábana.

-Habla, antes de que pierda la paciencia -le recomendó Sasuke.

-Hana... la madre de Shiro, murió esquiando hace cosa de dos meses -susurró vacilante, retorciendo los dedos a la altura de las rodillas-. Era prima mía. Nos llamábamos igual.

-¿Igual? ¿De qué tonterías hablas? -la interrumpió Sasuke con irritación.

-Nuestros padres eran hermanos, Hyuga de apellido. Y los dos nos pusieron Hinata. Es un nombre de familia. Cuando yo tenía ocho años, Hana vino a vivir con nosotros...

-¿Intentas decirme que erais dos? -le espetó Sasuke con incredulidad-. Mírame antes de que te arranque de esa cama y te obligue a decirme la verdad!

Hina se sobresaltó y lo miró, topándose con la llameante mirada dorada, que la golpeó como un látigo.

-Vivía con Hana. El apartamento y todo lo demás era de ella... he cuidado a Shiro desde que nació – se apresuró a decirle con voz temblorosa-. Soy la niñera de Shiro.

-¿Tú eres la niñera? -exclamó Sasuke con incredulidad-. ¿Eras la sirvienta de tu prima?

A Hina se le encendió el rostro e inclinó la cabeza sobre las rodillas, haciéndose un ovillo más y más pequeño. ¿La consideraba eso, una sirvienta?

-y sin embargo, has hecho que me case contigo -explotó Sasuke, acercándose al pie de la cama para agarrar la sábana y arrojársela encima con desprecio-. No pretendas que te tenga pena. No me impresionas, ya que no tuviste escrúpulos ante la mentira, el engaño o el chantaje. Si te echara desnuda como estás de mi

casa, ¿quién me culparía?

Hina levantó la cabeza de golpe, con pánico reflejado en el rostro desencajado.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, y tienes el mismo nombre que tu prima, eres mi esposa. Sin embargo, eres una impostora y me has engañado, ya que no eres la madre de Shiro y no tienes ningún derecho sobre él -exclamó furioso-. Pero ya me ocuparé de ti más tarde. No puedo hacer esperar a mi padre. Sasuke salió a grandes zancadas, luchando con un deseo enorme de volver y exigirle una confesión más detallada. Al menos no había pertenecido a Itachi primero, probablemente ni siquiera lo había conocido.

Eso era lo de menos, pensó Sasuke, furioso de que el único punto a favor de ella se le hubiese colado en la mente. La verdadera Hana Hyuga podía haber sido muchas cosas, pero nunca había intentado engañar a nadie. Confiando en el informe de la investigación, se había dejado atrapar por una intrigante mentirosa y oportunista. La «fiel» niñera. Sakura y luego aquello el mismo día.

Una hora más tarde, Hina se hallaba en un salón de la planta baja, fresco debido al aire acondicionado, mirando una maravillosa puesta de sol. Se había duchado y puesto un ligero vestido de algodón sin ninguna pretensión de ir a la moda y pensaba que ella era la culpable de encontrarse en aquella situación. Sasuke ya ni siquiera intentaría reunirla con Shiro. Era la niñera de Shiro, no su madre, y lo que era peor, Sasuke, estaba furioso con ella. Se lo había demostrado con la frialdad que inundó sus ojos al mirarla.

Hina comprendió que ella no podría pretender nada. Por el bien de Shiro, le había hecho a él una jugarreta. Bastante había sido ya forzarlo a que se casase con ella. Pero descubrir que ni siquiera era la mujer que creía y que no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar nada, tuvo que ser la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que, .cuando se enterase de la verdad, la única persona que podía ayudarla en Quamar se convertiría en su enemigo? ¿Por qué se habría ido a la cama con él? El sordo dolor en el centro de su cuerpo le recordaba el imperdonable error que había cometido. Hacer el amor con él cuando todavía fingía ser la madre de Shiro solo podía empeorar la ofensa que le había causado, sería un clavo más en su ataúd.

La mañana siguiente a las ocho, Sasuke se bajó del helicóptero con su sobrino pegado a él como una lapa.

-¿Hina? -preguntó Shiro ansiosamente por enésima vez desde que se había despertado-. Shiro quiere a Hina

-Hina -lo corrigió Sasuke también por enésima vez-. Aquí está.

Desde su llegada a Quamar, el niño había llamado repetidamente a «Hina» y las niñeras reales habían creído que se trataba de algún juguete favorito. Jamás reclamó a su madre.

-Hina... –repetía Shiro con el labio inferior tembloroso y los ojos velados con lágrimas de desilusión, sin creer ya que ella apareciese.

Sasuke recordó la inocente confianza del niño hacía apenas cuarenta y ocho horas en Londres y al reparar en el daño que se le había infringido al arrancarlo de su entorno, lo abrazó con más fuerza. Aquel mismo día en Londres, en cuanto el niño le sonrió, tuvo la inmediata certeza de que era un Uchiha. Su sonrisa era idéntica a la de Itachi.

Hina no oyó al helicóptero debido al grosor de las paredes de Anhara. Al alba se había quedado dormida sobre un sofá, esperando noticias de Shiro. Lo único que había tomado de la bandeja del desayuno fue una taza de té. Mientras se paseaba por el hermoso suelo de mosaico, se preguntaba con temor por qué Sasuke habría pasado la noche fuera. ¿Volvería alguna vez? Pálida y descompuesta, miró a la puerta al oír el eco de los pasos en el enorme vestíbulo de entrada.

Y luego Sasuke apareció en el umbral. La dura mirada en el rostro tenso fue como una bofetada. Al separar los ojos de los magnéticos de él, se dio cuenta de que llevaba al niño y lo depositaba en el suelo.

-¿Hina? -gimió Shiro con un sollozo.

Hina corrió hacia él y llegó en segundos a su lado para arrodillarse y alzarlo en sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza. Le susurró frases tiernas intentando calmarlo. El niño se aferró a ella, tembloroso. Ella lo besó y lo volvió a abrazar, separándolo un instante para mirarlo y tranquilizarlo con una húmeda sonrisa. Lo volvió a abrazar y miró a Sasuke por encima de la rizada cabecita con lágrimas de alivio corriéndole por las mejillas.

-Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente... te lo agradezco tanto... sé que no me lo merezco, pero te lo agradezco por su bien desde el fondo de mi corazón -le dijo con voz trémula.

-No deseo tu gratitud -dijo Sasuke y su dura mirada le causó a Hina un furioso arrebol-. Mi sobrino está aquí porque te necesita.

-Lo comprendo-dijo, inclinando la negra cabeza.

-No te hagas la mártir -dijo Sasuke con desdén-. Nunca tuviste la menor intención de entregarlo.

Los ojos perla se encendieron.

-¡Claro que...!

-No te creo -la interrumpió con rudeza-. Antepusiste tus prioridades a las necesidades de él.

-No fue así -dijo Hina, sintiendo que le clavaba un puñal en el corazón.

-Eras su niñera, no su tutora. En comparación con la familia de su padre, ¿qué le podías ofrecer? Eras una mujer soltera y joven sin la independencia económica para mantenerlo siquiera -señaló Sasuke.

-Sí, pero... -intentó explicarle lo mucho que quería a Shiro, pero un sollozo le agarrotó la garganta, impidiéndoselo.

-Solo tiene dos años pero pertenece a una dinastía con seis siglos de orgullosa herencia para compartir con él -informó Sasuke-. Necesita y merece mucho más de lo que tú jamás le habrías podido dar. Su derecho de nacimiento está aquí, en Quamar. Nunca volverá a vivir en Inglaterra.

-Yo lo he hecho por amor a él -murmuró Hina ahogadamente, intentando controlar su voz al ver que Shiro la miraba, aturdida al enterarse de que el hijo de Hana nunca volvería a Inglaterra.

-Sin embargo, cuando tuviste oportunidad de decir que eras su niñera, elegiste mentir...

-En realidad yo nunca...

-Una mentira de omisión sigue siendo una mentira -la interrumpió Sasuke-. Si hubieses revelado tu identidad, te habría traído a Quamar para que lo ayudases a adaptarse.

-Creo que estabas demasiado enfadado para siquiera pensar en ello.

-Utilizaste a mi sobrino del mismo modo que lo hizo su madre. Al ver una oportunidad de mejorar, la aprovechaste.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -se ofendió Hina.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, con la mirada desafiante dura como el granito.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me chantajeaste para que me casase contigo? ¿Y por qué deseabas tanto la consumación del matrimonio?

Con Shiro en los brazos, Hina enrojeció para ponerse luego pálida como un papel.

-No dirás que te has metido en mi cama por amor a Shiro también -dijo Sasuke con ironía-. El sacrificio máximo. No, creo que había motivos más ambiciosos por los que entregarme ese cuerpo fantástico que tienes. Y ninguno de ellos era por el bienestar de mi sobrino. Solo saber que si se defendía provocaría una discusión hizo que Hina se quedase callada. Estaba tergiversando las cosas, pensó, enfadada. ¿Quién la había llevado en brazos al dormitorio? ¿Quién había utilizado todas sus armas de seducción? ¿Quién le había recordado que era su esposa, menguando así su resistencia en el peor momento posible? Él, él y solo él.

-No quiero tener un altercado contigo delante de Shiro -dijo, conteniéndose.

-Yo no discuto con mujeres -declaró él con la mandíbula tensa.

Hina no dudó de que, si la oportunidad surgía, sería un alumno rápido. Sin mediar otra palabra, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Lentamente, Hina comenzó a respirar más tranquila. Tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle, pues no sabía si Shiro se quedaría con ella o si se lo había llevado para que se despidiese de él. Al pensar eso último, el miedo le quitó las ganas de discutir.

Tenía suerte de ver a Shiro, reconoció muy a su pesar. Sasuke le había dicho que le llevaba al niño porque este la necesitaba, lo cual significaba que Shiro lo había pasado mal. Experimentó una opresión en el pecho al pensar en ello. Pasó el resto de la mañana haciendo que Shiro, que estaba muy mimoso y callado, retomara sus hábitos normales. Alteró a toda la casa cuando se metió a hacerle la comida en la enorme cocina, que parecía de la época medieval, aunque estaba escrupulosamente limpia.

Después de que Shiro comiese, se sentó con él hasta que se durmió en la habitación donde habían dejado el equipaje de los dos. Mientras tanto, reflexionó inquieta sobre la acusación de Sasuke. ¿Podía realmente culparlo por creer que ella era una interesada? Después de que le ocultase su verdadera identidad para luego exigirle que se casase con ella, no iba a considerarla encantadora y con una moral intachable, ¿no? Unos veinte minutos más tarde, dejó a una de las criadas al cuidando de Shiro y fue en busca de Sasuke. Se vio reflejada en un alto espejo al pasar y se detuvo a mirarse. Tenía el pelo suelto en una cascada lisa, no llevaba nada de maquillaje y su vestido era holgado. Deseó poder ir a arreglarse un poco, pero luego pensó con impaciencia que a él le daba igual su aspecto y a ella no tenía por qué importarle. ¿Desde cuándo se había preocupado por su aspecto? Solo desde que le habían murmurado _ma belle _con acento extranjero, reconoció, avergonzada ante su propia debilidad.

Finalmente, recurrió al sirviente que parecía estar a cargo de la casa y que hablaba perfecto inglés, y este la acompañó hasta una puerta y la dejó allí. Llamó, esperó, y al no recibir respuesta, entró. Sasuke, que se hallaba mirando por la ventana, se dio la vuelta con una expresión interrogante en los ojos enfadados. Era obvio que no había respondido a la puerta adrede.

-Disculpa... pensaba que podía entrar -dijo ella, titubeante.

Vestido con una camisa blanca informal y unos elegantes pantalones beige, Sasuke estaba tan guapo que la asaltaron los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, quitándole el don del habla. Una tras otra, evocó aquellas imágenes: su cuerpo fuerte y delgado contra el suyo, el contacto de su boca y sus

manos, la locura de su propio placer. Se ruborizó, y su cuerpo respondió acelerando los latidos del corazón y cubriendo de una película de transpiración su labio superior.

-He venido a hablar, contigo -dijo con voz ahogada-, pero ahora no sé cómo empezar.

-¿Qué más hay que hablar? – Murmuró Sasuke, causándole con su tono de voz una reacción en cadena que le recorrió la espina dorsal-. ¿Shiro? Se queda con nosotros. Más adelante visitará a mi padre varias veces por semana, pero no hasta que no haya recobrado su rutina.

-Me parece estupendo, pero... ¿cómo será posible llevarlo a cabo? -titubeó Hina, preguntándose en qué términos habría negociado aquellas condiciones con el déspota de su padre.

-Por el bien de Shiro, tiene que ser posible. No es feliz en casa de mi padre y tú no puedes estar allí porque eres mi esposa.

-Podrías permitirme decir que soy la niñera -señaló Hina, vacilante-. Entonces... quizás pudiera volver allí con él.

-Ya es demasiado tarde. Mi padre sabe que estamos casados y también que la madre de Shiro ha muerto. Naturalmente, le molesta que te hayas convertido en mi esposa, pero si hubieses sido tu prima, no lo habría tolerado.

-¿Se lo has dicho todo? -preguntó Hina, horrorizada.

-Lo que le he dicho a mi padre no es de tu incumbencia -respondió Sasuke con una seca sonrisa. Hina enrojeció. ..Nunca pensé que se complicarían tanto las cosas.

-No eres tan ingenua. Lo que sucede es que te daba igual -dijo Sasuke con ruda franqueza-. No me avergüenza reconocer que no consideraba necesario responsabilizarme personalmente del hijo de mi hermano, sin embargo tú me has forzado a ello. Si no hubiese insistido en que, tu presencia es necesaria para Shiro y que yo me ocuparía de criarlo, no lo podría haber traído aquí hoy. Cuando acabó, Hina se encontraba pálida y muda.

No supo qué decir, ya que ni había pensado en semejantes consecuencias. Lo cierto era que solo había tenido en cuenta su anhelo de estrechar a Shiro en sus brazos.

-Shiro estuvo muy triste sin ti y, aunque finalmente te habría olvidado, yo no podía ser testigo de su sufrimiento. Es hijo de Itachi y yo adoraba a mi hermano. Itachi se habría ocupado de un hijo mío sin pensárselo dos veces, tenía un gran corazón. Me temo que en eso no nos parecemos demasiado.

Una terrible sensación de culpabilidad la invadió, porque comprendía sus sentimientos y respetaba su sinceridad. Después de todo, Sasuke era un hombre joven y soltero, bueno, pronto volvería a serlo.

-No fue mi intención forzarte a que te ocupases de Shiro personalmente.

-No dirás que ha sido por obra de un milagro el que nos encontremos ahora en esta situación.

-En Londres, me sentía indefensa... y después de que Shiro desapareciese, ¿cómo podía confiar en que ti o tu familia estuvierais movidos por el amor y la decencia? La gente no se comporta como lo hicisteis. Cuando tu padre se apoderó del niño, pensé que era un monstruo.

-Él cree que estaba rescatando a su nieto del abandono. Si tú hubieses dicho que la madre de Shiro había muerto, no lo habrían traído a Quamar.

-Lo siento -dijo afligida al darse cuenta de que él no comprendía sus razones en absoluto-. Lo que no entiendo es lo que sucede ahora confesó honestamente-. ¿Cuándo nos divorciaremos?

-No lo haremos... al menos no en un futuro cercano -reveló Sasuke con amargura-. Tienes que seguir siendo mi esposa.

-No te comprendo.

-Mi padre podría haber desestimado nuestro matrimonio porque carecía de su consentimiento, pero si lo hiciese, tendrías que volver a Inglaterra. Shiro se quedaría sin ti otra vez, lo cual le rompería el corazón. No tuve otra elección que lograr que nuestro matrimonio fuese válido.

-Ah -fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Hina decir, incapaz de ofrecer ninguna palabra, de consuelo al darse cuenta finalmente en la situación en que lo había metido. Y sin embargo, a pesar de ello, Sasuke había puesto la felicidad del niño por encima de todo, lo cual hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Se sintió terriblemente mal, porque todo era culpa suya.

-Mi padre habla de anunciarlo públicamente -observó Sasuke con voz inexpresiva.

-¿Quie... quieres decir que tu padre está dis... dispuesto a aceptarme? –tartamudeó Hina, incrédula.

-Hace tiempo que quiere que me case y tenga un heredero -dijo él, comprimiendo la boca en una dura línea-. Le dije que eras pura. Eso fue lo único que necesitaba saber...

-¿Le dijiste que yo era virgen? -lo interrumpió, azorada.

-No tienes nada más a tu favor -le informó Sasuke secamente, aunque supongo que llegarás a ser muy fotogénica.

-Pues no te molestes en acceder a ningún comunicado público -dijo Hina con rabia, explotando finalmente-. ¡Y deja de culparme por todo lo que ha salido mal! Si no hubiesen raptado a Shiro, nada de esto habría sucedido! .

-Pero ya que ha sucedido, no tiene sentido recriminar nada, La única opción que tengo es permanecer casado contigo. Me propongo aprovechar esa circunstancia.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Hina, cruzándose de brazos y levantando la barbilla, desafiante.

-Me darás un hijo.

-¿Có... cómo? -repitió Hina, pensando que no había comprendido bien.

-y te lo advierto -murmuró, modulando cada palabra lentamente-, las mujeres de mi hermano tuvieron hijas, así que puede que nos lleve varios intentos dar en el blanco.- Hina se ruborizó, abrió la boca y la cerró nuevamente.

-De acuerdo -dijo cuando logró recuperar el aliento-, muy gracioso el chiste, ja, ja, ja. No me siento con deseos de reír en este momento.

-Me alegro, porque no estoy bromeando. Querías ser mi esposa y ahora lo eres. Dar un heredero al trono es una de tus prerrogativas -dijo Sasuke y se acercó a ella para susurrarle-: Puedes estar segura de que esta semana dormiré en casa todas las noches.

-No le veo la gracia, Sasuke -dijo Hina, retrocediendo un paso.

-Yo tampoco. Mi sentido del humor murió anoche mientras mi padre decidía si debíamos o no celebrar una ceremonia en la iglesia para sellar nuestra unión-reconoció Sasuke secamente.

-Dios santo. Pe... Pero habrá alguna forma de salir de este embrollo -murmuró Hina.

-Mientras tengamos en cuenta a Shiro, no.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que sea un matrimonio real.- Sasuke la siguió hasta la pared hacia la cual ella había retrocedido.

-No me conformaré con menos, _ma belle._

-¡Pero si tú has estado actuando como si me odiases! -exclamó desesperada cuando sus omóplatos hicieron contacto con la pared.

-¿Acaso eso-me impidió llevarte a la cama anoche?-le preguntó Sasuke.

-No, pero... -dijo ella, con las mejillas ardiendo.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien? -susurró Sasuke con voz de terciopelo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver -respondió ella, apartando la vista.

-Por supuesto que tiene que ver. Después de haberte tomado tanto trabajo para cazarme, te estás comportando de una manera un tanto extraña...

-¡No te intentaba cazar! ¡Lo hice por Shiro! -masculló Hina con frustración-. ¡Fue por Shiro!

Sasuke le rodeó la cintura con las manos, separándola de la pared y a Sasuke se le cortó la respiración, sin poder sustraerse al calor que se le comenzaba a encender en la pelvis. A pesar de ello, se defendió.

-¡No te atreverás! -le advirtió.

-Siempre me atrevo -dijo Sasuke, con los ojos dorados como un león fijos en sus labios hasta que ella los sintió hormiguear-, especialmente cuando me desafían a ello...

-No te he desafiado -se desdijo ella al darse cuenta de que era mejor la cautela.

-Dime que no me deseas...

-No te deseo.

-Eres una mentirosa -susurró Sasuke, deslizando las manos hasta tomarla de las caderas y apretarla contra su cuerpo duro y musculoso. Ella, temblando, sintió la boca seca y el palpitar de su corazón. Su perfume, una mezcla de suave loción y otro aroma que era suyo propio, la embriagó como una droga.

-Por favor, suéltame.

Sasuke levantó una mano y la enredó en la negra cabellera, sin separar su mirada de la de ella. Inclinó la oscura cabeza para sellar con sus labios los de ella y, cerrando los ojos, Hina se dijo que se mantendría fría como una estatua de hielo.

Con una ahogada carcajada, Sasuke le rozó apenas la boca con la punta de la lengua y ella se estremeció, sintiendo endurecerse sus pezones. Un calor le surgió dentro, y cuando él profundizó el beso con su lengua, la embargó una excitación incontrolable, arrancándole un ahogado gemido de frustración.

-Te deseo -murmuró Sasuke roncamente y le levantó la falda para acariciar la curva de su cadera y el torneado muslo. Con la otra mano, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un ardiente beso que despertó en ella un anhelo incontenible.

No quiso que se detuviese. Trémula, apretándose contra él, su excitación la impedía detenerse. Poniéndole las manos bajo las caderas, Sasuke la levantó, estrechándola contra él, haciéndola sentir la inconfundible pujanza de su erección mientras la devoraba a besos.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti, _ma belle _-gimió, y ella sintió que la depositaba sobre algo liso y frío, pero fue incapaz de reaccionar.

Abriéndola suavemente de piernas, la volvió a poner en contacto con él. Ella emitía roncos gemidos. Cada vez que él la penetraba con la lengua, lo deseaba más. Tenía la piel tensa, caliente y los pechos ansiosos de su contacto. Y entonces, se oyó un sonido del mundo exterior, del cual se habían olvidado completamente: el insistente tintineo de un teléfono. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, preguntándose de repente qué hacía y rápidamente se separó de él. Sasuke se retiró, con la respiración entrecortada.

-Por una vez, tienes razón. Este no es sitio para esto.

Consternada, lo miró, notando que él también parecía sorprendido. Con el corazón palpitándole como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón, Hina inclinó la cabeza, con la garganta atenazada por las lágrimas. Se bajó de la mesa del despacho y se bajó la falda con manos trémulas. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Cómo era posible que perdiese el control de aquella manera en cuanto él la tocaba? Era como si una extraña salvaje y desenfrenada tomara posesión de su cuerpo. La fuerza de su pasión la asustó.

Sasuke hablaba por teléfono. Ella se habría ido si él no hubiese estado apoyado contra la puerta. Al contemplarlo mientras esperaba, vio turbada que no se le había bajado la erección. Desvió la mirada, llevándose la mano a los labios. Sasuke colgó, con el rostro tenso.

-Parece que tengo una reunión de negocios en Nueva York. Mi delegado tiene apendicitis y tendré que marcharme inmediatamente. Estaré fuera varios días.

-Quizás puedas reflexionar sobre tus planes para nosotros mientras tanto. -Sasuke le lanzó una mirada penetrante y su rostro se endureció.

-¿Sería presunción por mi parte imaginarme que tu objetivo primordial era convertirte en mi esposa y compartir mi vida?

-Sí -respondió rápidamente Hina, aunque la sorprendió su pregunta.

-Desde luego, lo único que pretendías era ser una divorciada rica y duplicar los ingresos de tu prima sin siquiera tener la molestia de dar a luz a un hijo continuó Sasuke con ofensivo desdén..

-¡No es verdad! -dijo Hina, desconcertada por el nuevo sesgo que tomaba su acusación-. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si tenía que cuidar a Shiro?

-Supongo que habrías contratado a una niñera, igual que la madre de Shiro. ¡Habrías seguido la pauta de tu familia! -la acusó Sasuke-. ¡Tu madre os abandonó a tu padre y a ti por un hombre más rico y tu prima era igual de mercenaria en su elección de amantes!- Hina se lo quedó mirando, azorada ante esa ofensiva acusación sobre su madre.

-¡Cómo te atreves a insultar la memoria de mi madre de esa manera! -exclamó con el rostro desencajado-. Mi madre no abandonó a mi padre. Murió de neumonía cuando yo tenía dos años.- Al reconocer que su aflicción era genuina, Sasuke se quedó de piedra y sus ojos se velaron.

-Lo siento. No debí caer tan bajo. Ahora que lo pienso, donde ponía eso era en el informe de tu prima.

-¡ Si quieres saber mi opinión, el imbécil que lo escribió se sentó en un despacho y se lo inventó todo en vez de hacer las averiguaciones pertinentes! –exclamó Hina, sin tranquilizarse en absoluto por su padres de Hina murieron en un accidente de tráfico y eran tan felices como los míos. Lo cierto es que se querían tanto, que no tenían tiempo para dedicarle a su hija.

-Seguro que fue así...

-Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi madre –dijo Hina, intentando contener las lágrimas-. Pero los atesoro. ¡No te atrevas a decir nada en contra de ella!

Con un movimiento impulsivo, Sasuke alargó la mano para tomarle la suya como si quisiese reconfortarla, pero Hina, enfadada, lo apartó.

-¿Sabes lo que te pasa? -le preguntó furiosa.

-Estoy seguro de que me lo vas a decir –respondió él.

-¡Tu vida ha sido demasiado fácil y eres un ser egoísta e insensible! -le espetó Hina, abriendo la puerta-. ¡Serás un rey odioso! ¡La gente comete errores, pero a veces es sin mala intención, como yo, y me alegro de quedarme aquí por Shiro, porque de ser por ti...! ¡Tienes el corazón duro como. .. Como una piedra! ¡Prácticamente me lo has dicho tú mismo! y con esas incontestables palabras, Hina se marchó, haciendo que Sasuke tuviera deseos de romper algo.

**Como les prometí aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, Contestando una pregunta que me dejaron en los reviews Freddy es el nombre de la protagonista original de la historia que en realidad es Fredderica, el porqué está en la historia es a causa que se me pasa cambiarlo a Hina así que si lo ven en otro capítulo les agradecería que me lo comunicaran para tener más cuidado a la hora de realizar la adaptación. Ahora si me despido, no les prometo nada pero espero mañana estar subiendo el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Tres días más tarde, Hina recibió su primera visita oficial como esposa de Sasuke. Se hallaba organizando un guardarropa completo de niño que le habían enviado del palacio real aquella mañana cuando, al levantar la vista, sus ojos se toparon con Basmun, el mayordomo.

-¿Sí?

Desde que su matrimonio con Sasuke fue público, el personal del palacio la trataba con sumo respeto.

-La princesa Hasna ha venido, señora. Enseguida les llevaré la merienda -dijo Basmun, con una profunda reverencia.

Hina se preguntó quién sería mientras se miraba con ojos críticos la falda y la blusa azules y se arreglaba el cabello. Decidió bajar como estaba y no hacer esperar a una visita importante. Supuso que era alguien de la familia de Sasuke. Al bajar por la magnífica escalera de piedra, pasó junto a un gigantesco ramo de rosas amarillas en el rellano de la planta baja. El hermoso buqué le había llegado el día anterior. No tenía ni idea de por qué le había mandado Sasuke las flores, ni tampoco el motivo de sus cuatro llamadas telefónicas. Le preguntaba por Shiro, por sus actividades del día y luego repasaba con ella su agenda diaria para acabar asegurándole que deseaba volver a casa. Ojalá hubiese utilizado las llamadas telefónicas para darle un poco de información sobre su familia.

Familia. Un tema que la atormentaba desde que Sasuke le dijese que su madre había abandonado a su padre por otro hombre. Hina se sentía inquieta al reconocer lo poco que sabía sobre la mujer que la había traído al mundo. Leería el informe por sí misma para averiguar cómo se había cometido semejante error. Más tranquila tras tomar esa decisión, se dirigió al encuentro de su visita. Una joven muy atractiva de elegante traje pantalón se levantó a saludarla con una simpática sonrisa.

-Soy la sobrina de tu esposo, Hasna, y tú eres Hina, o ina, como te llama el pequeño Shiro.

-Todavía no puede pronunciar bien -le confió Hina mientras se evaporaban sus nervios como por arte de magia.

-¡Me moría de deseos de conocerte! – Exclamó Hasna, inspeccionando con sus brillantes ojos azules a Hina-. Pero ahora que lo he hecho, no me sorprende que mi tío Sasuke se enamorase perdidamente de ti el día en que te conoció. Eres muy bonita.

Un poco desconcertada por sus palabras, Hina le agradeció el cumplido, pero recibió con alivio la distracción de la merienda: una aromática infusión de menta y una variedad increíble de minúsculas pastas. ¿De dónde habría sacado Hasna aquella historia de que Sasuke estaba enamoradísimo de ella? A él le rechinarían los dientes si se enterase de los chismes que corrían entre sus parientes.

-Has dejado a Sakura fuera de juego totalmente -sonrió Hasna-. No podía creer que Sasuke se hubiese casado con otra ahora que ella está libre.

-¿Libre? -repitió Hina, decidiendo sonsacar a Hasna, que parecía ser una mina de información.

-Libre para volver a casarse, ahora... que mi padre ha muerto -la tristeza ensombreció las alegres facciones-. Lo echo mucho de menos.

-Estoy segura de qué sí -dijo Hina, preguntándose si Hasna sería una de las hijas de Itachi-. Me estabas hablando de... Sakura -añadió apresuradamente, intentando evitar temas delicados.

-Me parece que sabes muy poco sobre nuestra familia -dijo Hasna con una maliciosa sonrisa-. Sakura es la viuda de mi padre. Tiene solo veintiséis años. Mi padre se casó con ella hace cinco años, cuando todos suponían que ella lo haría con Sasuke.

-Virgen santa -murmuró Hina, no tan segura de querer seguir haciendo averiguaciones. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago ante la idea de que Sasuke hubiese alimentado alguna vez el deseo de casarse con alguien, ya que con ella no había querido hacerlo.

-Ella no amaba a mi padre y, naturalmente, él no sabía que ella también le gustaba Sasuke -le informó Hasna, enfadándose a medida que hablaba-. La odiamos. ¡Mi padre se acaba de morir y ella ya está persiguiendo a Sasuke!

Muy incómoda con la extraña sensación de dolor que había descubierto hacía un segundo, Hina intentó tranquilizarse. Ya sabía quién era la mujer que había esperado a Sasuke como Dios la trajo al mundo.

-Todos temíamos que Sasuke acabase casándose con ella -continuó Hasna con una mueca-. Hasta mi abuelo, Después de todo, Sasuke estaba loco por ella y es una belleza.

Hina sintió como si alguien le hubiese aplastado los pulmones, porque le costaba trabajo respirar. Sasuke loco por Sakura? Aunque... ¿por qué la preocupaba aquello? ¿Se olvidaba acaso las circunstancias de su boda con Sasuke? ¿Por qué reaccionaba ante las confidencias de Hasna como lo haría una esposa normal que se siente amenazada?

-Es maravilloso que aparecieses tú y fuese amor a primera vista -acabó Hasna con una expresión soñadora-. Algún día me gustaría enamorarme así. ¿Cómo es?

-Una maravilla -murmuró Hina sin demasiada firmeza.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -se inclinó Hasna hacia ella-. ¿Es cierto que cuando Sasuke te trajo a casa el día de tu boda, Sakura se encontraba esperándolo en su cama?

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? -preguntó Hina y su voz le sonó lejana, como al final de un túnel, porque le acababan de confirmar sus peores temores.- Hasna suspiró con evidente desilusión.

-Entonces, ¿no es verdad?

-No es verdad -dijo Hina, prefiriendo ser sensata y no chismorrear sobre un tema tan escabroso.

-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, eso de que Sasuke le diese calabazas de esa manera -se lamentó Hasna sin moríamos por enteramos.

-¿Por qué hablas en plural? -preguntó Hina, intentando que dejase por fin el tema de Sakura.

-Pues mira, está Medina, mi hermana mayor, hija de la, primera mujer de mi padre -explicó Hasna- Después del divorcio, él se casó con mi madre, que es inglesa como tú. Yo tengo dos hermanas: Taruh y Nura... Sakura era la tercera mujer.

Hina se sorprendió de que el hermano mayor de Sasuke hubiese estado casado tres veces, pero comprendió él qué se debían el don de gentes de su compañera y su inglés tan fluido, particularmente cuando Hasna le confió que sus hermanas y ella estudiaban en un internado inglés. Una hora más tarde, la marcha de Hasna dejó a Hina pensativa.

Estaba claro que la familia de Sasuke pensaba que él había sucumbido a un flechazo. Comenzó a entender cosas que antes no había comprendido demasiado. Sasuke estaba enamorado de Sakura antes de que ella se casase con su hermano, y lo más probable era que ella también hubiese sentido algo por él. Quizás lo de Hasna fuesen prejuicios en contra de su madrastra. Quizás Sakura no hubiera tenido más remedio que casarse con Itachi, no sería fácil rechazar una proposición de matrimonio del heredero al trono.

Pero Sasuke se habría encontrado en una situación horrible, forzado a ver cómo el mujeriego de su hermano se casaba con la mujer que él amaba. Itachi había incluso engendrado a Shiro mientras estaba casado con Sakura. ¿Era ello una excusa para que Sakura persiguiese a Sasuke? ¿Habría Sasuke tenido una aventura secreta con la mujer de su hermano?

Hina lo dudaba. Había algo intrínsecamente recto e íntegro en Sasuke. Además, él se había escandalizado al verla sobre su cama y luego le había hecho el amor a ella, lo cual no indicaba que él se sintiese demasiado torturado por la hermosa viuda. Probablemente, la amenaza de Sakura fuera uno de los motivos por los que el rey Fugaku hubiera aceptado la repentina boda de su hijo con una mujer a la que nunca había visto. Quizás no fuese un buen partido para el príncipe heredero al trono de Quamar, pero, según Hasna le había confiado, su abuelo temía que su hijo se casase con la viuda de su hermano, y una don nadie como una niñera inglesa era obviamente considerada un mal menor.

Dos _días _más tarde, Sasuke volvió, antes de lo esperado. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, Hina llevaba horas preparándose para ello. A las siete de la tarde se había pintado las uñas de color rosa pálido y arreglado su cabello, pero no se había maquillado porque llevaba horas probándose todos los trajes que Hana le había regalado. El helicóptero comenzó a aterrizar cuando ella se hallaba luchando por subirse la cremallera de un vestido corto de color lila con un volante en el bajo.

-¡Ay, Dios! -se preocupó, porque se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado elegante. Le gustaba más el primer vestido que se había probado. Sin embargo, se puso unas sandalias de tacón y alzando en brazos a Sasuke, que ya estaba en pijama, se dirigió a las escaleras.

Vio a Sasuke primero mientras él cruzaba el vestíbulo con expresión seria en el moreno rostro. Estaba guapísimo y se le aceleró el corazón mientras la boca se le secaba. Cuando él levantó la cabeza y se detuvo al verlos, se puso roja como un tomate. Sasuke le recorrió el cuerpo con sus dorados ojos y subió las escaleras para saludarlos.

-Déjame que alce a Shiro -le dijo.

El niño fue a sus brazos sin dudarlo y comenzó a parlotear excitado en su incomprensible media lengua. Sasuke le sonrió y aquella cálida sonrisa carismática le quitó a Hina el aliento.

-Ya ha vuelto a la normalidad. Igual que como lo recuerdo en Londres, lleno de vida y confianza - comentó él con satisfacción.

-Sí...

-Has hecho milagros.

-Lo único que hago es jugar con él y darle mucho cariño... creo que eso es todo -murmuró Hina, con la cabeza hueca como el cráter de un volcán, justo cuando hubiese deseado decir algo, si no brillante, al menos medianamente inteligente.

Sasuke volvió a bajar las escaleras y cuando ella llegó a su lado, se dio la vuelta a mirarla.

-Estás preciosa con ese vestido -murmuró con ronca aprobación.

-Hana me lo dio, pero no me lo había puesto nunca... ni iba a sitios donde la gente se viste así –dijo Hina sin aliento, con las palmas de las manos húmedas, como si fuese su primera cita.

-Te llevaré de compras. Ya no es necesario que uses la ropa que te pasaba tu prima.

-No me lo pasó. Me lo compró. Siempre me compraba lo mismo que se compraba ella. Sé que piensas que era odiosa, pero yo la quería –dijo Hina con énfasis sin poder contenerse. Deseó haberse mordido la lengua, porque se hizo un silencio mortal.

-Tienes razón -dijo Sasuke por fin, tomándola por sorpresa-. Si tú no hablas mal de Itachi, haré un esfuerzo por ser igual de generoso con respecto a Hana. Algún día tendremos que hablarle a Shiro de sus padres biológicos y tenemos que tener una perspectiva menos emotiva de su pasado.

Hina asintió con la cabeza y se borró la expresión ansiosa de sus ojos perla. Hablaba como si fuesen a estar juntos mucho tiempo, pensó un poco aturdida. Pero era lo lógico, ¿no? Si Sasuke hablaba de tener hijos, ello supondría que ella no se marcharía en el futuro. Comprendió que Sasuke se había adelantado a ella y aceptado lo inevitable. Las hermosas flores y las llamadas telefónicas eran parte de ello. Intentaba comportarse como un marido normal. Solo que un recién casado normal habría abrazado a su esposa antes que al niño. Desgraciadamente, Sasuke se había casado con una mujer a quien nunca habría ni siquiera invitado a salir en caso de tener la oportunidad.

Seguro que la noche de bodas se había acostado con ella de pura rabia, decidió Hina. Basmun sirvió café con gran ceremonia en el gran salón. Sasuke le había comprado a Shiro un tren eléctrico en Nueva York con una locomotora lo bastante grande como para que el niño se sentase en ella. Hina miró cómo Sasuke lo montaba con la ayuda de Basmun, cuya actitud indicaba claramente que el mayordomo consideraba la tarea poco digna de su amo. Pero Hina comprobó por sí misma lo mucho que se divertía Sasuke y la emocionó ver cómo el niño intentaba copiar cada movimiento de su tío. Cuando el pequeño creciese, sería igual a él, con el mismo tipo de nariz y los ojos de idéntico color.

Se le cerró la garganta. Tal vez el destino los hubiera puesto en lados opuestos cuando se conocieron, pero ahora veía mucho que admirar en Sasuke. Su inteligencia, su fuerza, su sinceridad y lealtad a su familia, por no mencionar su poderoso sentido de la responsabilidad que le hacía anteponer las necesidades de un niño a quien apenas conocía a las suyas. No perdía la cabeza tampoco en una crisis, pero estaba segura de que, si hubiese sabido el precio final que tendría que pagar, nunca habría accedido a casarse con ella.

¿Cómo no iba a remorderle a ella la conciencia? Le había quitado a Sasuke el derecho a elegir su propia mujer, para tener que conformarse con ella para siempre. Justo ahora, que se estaba enamorando de Sasuke Uchiha, reconocía la trampa que se había puesto a sí misma. Nunca podría pensar que la había elegido por sus virtudes o porque él hubiese querido estar con ella. Los estrechos límites del matrimonio sin amor que ella le había impuesto tontamente siempre estarían presentes. Shiro se durmió encima del tren. Sasuke lo levantó y, siguiendo a Hina, lo llevó arriba. Una vez que arropó al niño, ella se dio la vuelta y se lo encontró mirándola con expresión adusta.

-Veo que has estado durmiendo aquí también -dijo, lanzando una mirada a la poco seductora camiseta larga con una inscripción en inglés que había sobre la otra cama de la habitación.

-Sí -dijo Hina tensa, antes de que saliesen al pasillo. ,

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije antes de irme a Nueva York? -exigió Sasuke con impaciencia-. No puedes compartir la habitación de Shiro como una criada. Ya le he dado instrucciones a Basmun para que contrate una niñera...

-Pero eso no es necesario...

-Sí que lo es. Shiro tiene que aprender árabe además de inglés y habrá muchas ocasiones en las que no podrás cuidarlo tú -respondió Sasuke con calma-. ¿Cómo te tengo que explicar que una mujer ha de compartir la cama con su esposo?

Una vez fuera, Sasuke chasqueó imperiosamente los dedos, dándole una escueta orden a un sirviente que pasaba.

-Compartí la habitación de Shiro porque pensé que lo ayudaría a adaptarse más rápidamente –replicó Hina.

-Demasiados mimos -dijo Sasuke, convencido-, ¿Compartías su dormitorio en Londres?

-A veces -dijo Hina, ruborizándose.

-Una criada puede dormir en la habitación con el niño hasta que se contrate a una niñera. Iré a darme una ducha antes de cenar -concluyó Sasuke con frialdad dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

-¡Por todos los santos, después de que te fueras, no sabía dónde se suponía que tenía que dormir! - exclamó Hina, siguiéndolo furiosa.

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes -dijo Sasuke, mirándola sin ninguna expresión de disculpa en los negros ojos.

-Todavía no me he hecho a la idea de que estamos casados -dijo Hina.

-Qué extraño. A mí, la sensación de estar casado me cayó en la cabeza como un rayo el mismo día de nuestra boda.

-No tienes ninguna necesidad de ser tan sarcástico-le espetó.

-¿Te parece que no? -dijo él, atravesando la puerta del dormitorio.

Cuando Hina entró tras él, Sasuke se dio la vuelta, cerró con un portazo y, antes de que se percatase de sus intenciones, la había apretado contra el panel. Los labios masculinos sellaron los de ella con un ardiente beso y los fuertes brazos la cercaron para apretar su delicado cuerpo contra sus poderosos músculos.

Fue como si le encendiesen fuegos de artificio dentro. La rigidez del enfado desapareció como por encanto y el ansia que él desató la hizo arder en una hoguera de pasión. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entreabrió los labios al sentir la erótica penetración de la lengua masculina mientras se escapaba de ellos un trémulo gemido. Alzándola en sus brazos, Sasuke la llevó hasta el lecho, y la miró apreciativamente antes de volverse a enderezar.

-No te preocupes -susurró en tono divertido-, ni una ducha fría ni una comida de cuatro platos me bajarían la temperatura, _ma belle.-_ Mortificada por la forma en que él la había excitado sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, Hina se lo quedó mirando mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-No puedes pretender que yo...

-Lo único que pretendo de ti es un poco de sentido común. Mientras el servicio pensaba que eras mi amante, competían para ver quién era el más discreto, pero ahora que tú eres mi esposa reconocida, todo lo que hagas es motivo de comentario.

-¿De veras? -dijo Hina, palideciendo.

-¿Qué pretendías al casarte con un hombre en mi situación? -preguntó Sasuke, exasperado-. Y si se comienza a extender el rumor de que nuestro matrimonio ya está tan mal que ocupamos habitaciones separadas, no tendremos ninguna esperanza de convencer a nadie de que ha sido un flechazo, y mucho menos a mi padre.

-¿Un flechazo? -repitió Hina, titubeante.

-¿De qué otra forma crees que lo convencí de que aceptase nuestro matrimonio? ¿Con la verdad?

Blanca como un papel, Hina apartó la mirada culpable de la de él. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había molestado a él tener que mentir.

-Fue el único argumento que pude utilizar -reconoció Sasuke, suspirando. Se le había pasado la dio vergüenza su sincera alegría por mí.- A Hina también le dio vergüenza.

-No sé qué decir para arreglar esto -murmuró.

-Pero yo también cometí errores -dijo Sasuke-. No quería meterme en los oscuros secretos de Itachi y me molestó verme obligado a hacerlo. Es cierto que pensé en Shiro como en un paquete que se puede tirar dentro de un avión. Pero ahora eso ya es agua pasada.

-¿Agua pasada?

-Así tiene que ser -respondió Sasuke con una seguridad que la desconcertó-. Tenemos que vivir juntos y lograr que nuestro matrimonio sea un éxito y... ¿porqué no? -Desconcertada, Hina levantó la cabeza. Una media docena de razones en contra se le agolparon en la boca, pero se quedó callada, deseosa de que la convenciese de lo contrario.

-Pareces sorprendida -dijo Sasuke, quitándose la chaqueta y aflojándose la corbata-. Lo discutiremos durante la cena.

Cenaron en el esplendor formal de un comedor tan grande que podría haber servido para un banquete de estado. Y aunque a Hina le pareció incómodo, Sasuke parecía en su ambiente. Claro que desde su nacimiento estaría acostumbrado a todo aquel espacio a su alrededor, observó Hina, y decidió que ella sería quien tendría que adaptarse a un medio nuevo. Cuando les sirvieron el café, Sasuke se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla tallada, totalmente relajado.

-Mientras estaba en Nueva York, analicé nuestra situación desde el punto de vista de la empresa.

-¿La empresa? - repitió Hina como un loro.

-A veces es una buena idea examinar un problema desde otra perspectiva -le informó Sasuke-. Llegué a la conclusión de que el matrimonio tiene mucho en común con un trato de negocios.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Hina, recobrándose apenas del hecho de ser considerada un problema.

-En circunstancias normales, un hombre y una mujer se enamoran y se casan, llevando cada uno al matrimonio un montón de expectativas. Luego, se conforman con lo que pueden, o acaban rompiendo – explicó Sasuke, los negros ojos brillantes de cinismo-. Pero nosotros no estamos enamorados y yo ya conozco tu lado peor. Eso tiene sus ventajas. - Cuando acabó de hablar, Hina había perdido el color.

-¿De veras?

-Desde luego. Somos un matrimonio de conveniencia, tenemos un acuerdo práctico, sin emociones, que puede satisfacemos a ambos de diferentes formas.

-Tú tendrás a Shiro y el estilo de vida que deseabas, a cambio de lo cual...

-Tú consigues... esperas conseguir... un hijo y heredero -acabó Hina la frase, esforzándose por ocultar su pena. Después de todo, si él se podía sentar allí hablando de su relación con sangre fría, ella no sería quien demostrase ningún sentimiento o sensiblería.

-y además una esposa hermosa y sexy –añadió Sasuke con voz ronca, con una apreciativa expresión en sus fascinantes ojos mientras la miraba-. No veo por qué no podemos establecer una relación que sea beneficiosa para ambos y sacarle el mayor provecho posible al presente. -Bajo la mesa, los tensos dedos de Hina retorcían la fina servilleta de lino.

-Yo necesitaría algo más que eso para ser feliz...

-Tendrías que haber pensado en ello antes de casarte conmigo -replicó Sasuke con frialdad.

-No sabía que acabaría viviendo contigo, ¿no? -explotó Hina, dando rienda suelta a las emociones que intentaba contener mientras lo escuchaba-. ¿Y sabes lo que veo? Otro hombre llorica a quien le hicieron daño una vez en su vida...

-Perdona, ¿qué quieres decir? -dijo Sasuke, lanzándole una mirada incrédula.

-¡... y que tuvo tanta pena de sí mismo y de su orgullo herido que se ha estado resarciendo con cada mujer con quien ha estado desde entonces, actuando como un absoluto miserable! -condenó Hina furiosa, retirando la silla para ponerse de pie-,-. ¡Pues conmigo, no! O sea que si estás dispuesto a ofrecerme algo más que un contrato de negocios, dímelo. Mientras tanto, ni te atrevas a ponerme un dedo

encima.

-Claro que no pienso hacerlo –replicó Sasuke, poniéndose de pie, con tal expresión de furia en el rostro que ella se asustó-. ¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería del orgullo herido?

-No es ninguna tontería -dijo Hina, con la voz trémula de emoción-. Ojalá lo fuese, pero creo sinceramente que odias a las mujeres. Creía que era solo a mí, pero ahora...

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Con quién has estado hablando?

Hina palideció. Al dejarse llevar por sus emociones, se había ido de la lengua. Y no quería delatar a uno de sus parientes.

-Siento haberte ofendido -dijo en voz baja-. No me parece que debamos...

-Te referías a Sakura -dijo Sasuke, mirándole el ruborizado rostro con airado desdén.

-Lo que intentaba decir., torpemente –reconoció Hina, profundamente molesta- es que no podría tener un hijo con alguien que habla de tener una relación sin emociones. Tengo sentimientos...

-Entonces, respeta los míos -dijo Sasuke, furioso.

Cuando él salió del comedor de cuatro zancadas, Hina intentó recuperar el aliento, pensando en lo tonta que había sido atacándolo con un tema que no debería haber tocado nunca. Estaba claro que, después de cinco años, Sasuke no se había recuperado del daño que le había hecho Sakura. Un par de horas más tarde, cuando perdió la esperanza de que Sasuke volviese, subió a la planta de arriba y, sobre la cama del dormitorio que intentaría considerar como de los dos, encontró una gran pila de regalos exquisitamente envueltos con un tarjeta en la que Sasuke había escrito su nombre. Un peso le oprimió el corazón.

El primero era un pequeño paquete que contenía su perfume favorito, el que siempre llevaba. Lanzó una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa. El segundo era un lujoso estuche de joyas que contenía un delicado reloj de oro engastado en diamantes. Hizo un esfuerzo por tragar, tocando su reloj de acero, cuya pulsera se le desabrochaba a cada rato. El tercero y más grande de los paquetes contenía un hermosísimo neceser antiguo de palo de rosa lleno de recipientes con tapones de plata y una serie de utensilios fascinantes. Se lo quedó mirando, incrédula. El cuarto paquete era un bolso de piel, similar al que ella usaba siempre, pero de mucha mejor calidad. Y el quinto era un cofre dorado lleno hasta rebosar de... trufas chocolate.

Con las piernas temblorosas, se dio cuenta de que estaba casada con un hombre que sabía perfectamente cómo halagar a alguien. Se sentó en la espesa alfombra junto a la cama y comenzó a comerse las trufas de chocolate. Si hubiese sido paranoica, habría pensado que él le había comprado todas. Aquellas cosas para

hacerla sentir la mujer más odiosa del mundo. Pero no era paranoica. Aquellos regalos le decían tanto de él, pensó, mientras se comía las trufas, todavía deslumbrada por su extravagancia. Era increíblemente observador y detallista. Seguro que se había dado cuenta de cómo ella tenía que abrocharse una y otra vez el cierre del reloj, se había fijado en el nombre de su perfume, incluso recordaba el color y la forma de su bolso, aunque le parecía que se lo había visto una sola vez.

Sin embargo, no sabía dónde se había enterado de que le fascinaba coleccionar antigüedades victorianas. Había sido tan generoso, tan delicado al elegir regalos que le gustarían a ella, que se sintió conmovida, pero también terriblemente avergonzada. Un hombre que odiaba a las mujeres no demostraría tanta consideración. No, se trataba de un hombre que simplemente no confiaba en ellas, y tenía motivos para no hacerlo. Un hombre que había aprendido a esconder su verdadera naturaleza bajo una fría fachada. Un hombre que, sin embargo, le había mandado rosas, llamado por teléfono diariamente y hecho un montón de compras para ella. Sonrió a través de las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

¿Un matrimonio de conveniencia? Pues, si tenía en cuenta que lo había chantajeado para que se casase con ella y luego lo había convencido de que permaneciesen casados por el bien de Shiro, no tenía derecho a pedir más. Si él tenía que conformarse con menos de lo que quería, ella también podría hacerlo. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría él en volver a llamarla _ma belle, _y si alguna vez volvería a hacerlo...

Sasuke cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se quedó petrificado por la sorpresa. Iluminada por la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, Hina dormía sobre la alfombra. La rodeaba un círculo de envoltorios de trufas y se vería que tenía la nariz enrojecida y las pestañas todavía húmedas. Un inesperado ramalazo de ternura lo

recorrió al verla tan pequeña y triste. La levantó y la puso sobre la cama para bajarle luego la cremallera y quitarle el arrugado vestido.

Tenía tan poco tacto, carecía totalmente de todas las artes femeninas de la persuasión, y ello lo fascinaba. A él le habían enseñado desde pequeño a no hablar nunca sin pensar antes, a no bajar nunca la guardia y a no perder el control jamás. Pero hasta que Hina, envuelta en una toalla rosada, irrumpió en su plácida

existencia, su autodisciplina nunca había sido puesta a prueba. Después de todo, quienes lo rodeaban no lo criticaban ni le llevaban la contraria, y las mujeres siempre estaban dispuestas a complacerlo.

Solo Hina se había atrevido a imponer exigencias. La recordó de pie ante la mesa del comedor, despachándose a gusto contra él, sin percatarse de Basmun que, azorado, intentaba retroceder apresurado con una pesada bandeja que llevaba de la cocina. Tenía mucho que aprender. Aunque su padre había pedido en reiteradas ocasiones conocer a su nueva nuera, Sasuke sentía que no podía arriesgarse a una confrontación. El concepto de la mujer contemporánea que tenía su padre llevaba al menos medio siglo de retraso. Hina se despertó con un suspiro adormilado y enfocó su mirada en Sasuke. La luna iluminaba su negro pelo, se reflejaba en el espejo de sus ojos negros, resaltaba los ángulos de sus mejillas...

-¿Dónde has estado? -le preguntó, sentándose de golpe.

-Trabajando en mi despacho...

-Ni se me ocurrió buscarte allí. Pensé que habrías salido...

-No hay dónde ir cerca de Anhara.

Sasuke encendió las lámparas junto a la cama. Hina parpadeó y se ruborizó al encontrarse sin vestido, solo con la ropa interior de encaje. Le miró el apuesto rostro moreno Y la leve sonrisa de sus labios le aceleró el corazón. La tranquilizó ver que no seguía enfadado, que sus palabras irreflexivas no lo habían herido de forma permanente.

-Perdóname por lo que te he dicho antes. No sé lo que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti. Yo no suelo decir cosas desagradables -murmuró a la defensiva.

-Olvídalo -dijo él, mirándola-. A veces a mí también me gusta provocar.- Al ver el ávido deseo en sus ojos, que él no intentaba esconder, se le cortó el aliento.

-Tengo un temperamento muy fuerte.

-Al menos esta vez no me diste un puntapié –dijo Sasuke roncamente, alargando los brazos para desabrocharle el sujetador.

Cuando él comenzó a deslizarle los tirantes por los brazos, una ardiente excitación se apoderó de ella. Sus henchidos pechos de rosadas cúspides quedaron liberados del sostén para que él los contemplase. En el tenso silencio, Hina se quedó sin respiración.

-Eres magnífica, _ma belle _–dijo Sasuke roncamente.

El cuerpo le hormigueaba a Hina de la cabeza a los pies, deseando su roce. Por primera vez, fue consciente del poder que tenía y de su propia feminidad. Siguiendo un impulso, se arqueó hacia atrás para que sus curvas fueran más prominentes.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Sasuke, que sucumbió a la tentación del sensual movimiento, agarrándole con una mano el cabello para acostarla sobre las almohadas y cerrar su boca con urgencia primero sobre un duro pezón y luego el otro. Todo el aire de los pulmones femeninos brotó en un largo gemido sobrecogedor.

-Estoy perdidamente enamorado de tu maravilloso cuerpo -confió Sasuke con fervor entrecortado.

Hina no pudo responder, todo su cuerpo estaba entregado a la provocación de los dedos masculinos acariciándole los rotundos senos y jugueteando con sus tiernas y palpitantes cumbres. Hundió las manos en el espeso cabello masculino, las caderas moviéndose sobre el colchón mientras una ola de fuego se extendía por ella con una estremecedora intensidad. Sasuke acarició con su lengua las duras cúspides hasta hacerla perder el aliento.

-Tienes un efecto volcánico en mi libido -dijo, y con un ágil movimiento, se puso de pie para quitarse la ropa.

-¿De veras?

Nunca había soñado tener ese efecto en un hombre. Nunca había sospechado que saberlo le permitiría estar semidesnuda sin avergonzarse, aceptando la ardiente admiración de los ojos masculinos.

-Eres una mujer muy sensual -le dijo Sasuke con ronca admiración.

-No sé lo que soy -confesó ella-, lo estoy descubriendo.

-Deja que te enseñe -dijo Sasuke, deslizándole las manos por debajo para quitarle la última prenda que la ocultaba de él-. He pensado en este instante todos los días que he estado separado de ti, _ma belle._

Totalmente desnuda, Hina se ruborizó, cohibida como no lo había estado segundos antes, pero él se tendió a su lado, reclamando sus labios con un beso que encendió cada una de las células de su piel con una respuesta apasionada. Se apretó contra él, disfrutando con el áspero roce de su pecho contra sus duros pezones, Y gozando con la sensación de que él no le escondía nada.

La volvió a acomodar sobre las sábanas y trazó un sendero provocativo y atormentado sobre su cuerpo trémulo. Ella cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al entregarse, ebria de sensaciones que se incrementaban en su verdadero núcleo, ardiente de indefenso anhelo. Y luego él le separó los muslos y encontró

su punto más caliente con su experta boca, produciéndole incontrolables estremecimientos que le recorrieron el cuerpo entero, haciendo que sus ojos se abriesen de golpe.

-No, no puedes...

-Sí que puedo -replicó Sasuke roncamente-. Quiero enloquecerte de placer.

Sus inhibiciones se debatieron con el deseo –hasta que él tomó la decisión por ella. Nunca había soñado que pudiese alcanzar tales niveles de placer y, una vez que él lo descubrió para ella, no tuvo control sobre la fuerza de su propia respuesta. Se convirtió en líquido ardiente, el corazón palpitando tanto que jadeaba in tentando respirar.

Justo cuando se encontraba desesperada por satisfacer ese deseo que la hacía retorcerse como un alambre al rojo vivo, Sasuke la puso debajo de sí y la penetró con un empellón que le arrancó un gemido de placer. Y luego solo quedó el ardiente gozo de su ritmo pagano, el urgente florecer de su masculinidad dentro de ella en una unión de sediento anhelo.

Para ser solamente sexo no estaba nada mal, reconoció Hina, mientras los temblores de dulce éxtasis remitían lentamente de su cuerpo trémulo. Pero estaba dispuesta a matarlo si él utilizaba aquella frase otra vez, seguro que sí. Sin embargo, cuando él se estremeció sobre ella y emitió un desinhibido gemido de satisfacción, sonrió y lo envolvió como un capullo de amorosa intimidad. Tenía que agradecer todo lo que le daba. Le había comprado trufas de chocolate y era estupendo con Shiro. Amaba a su cuerpo, realmente lo amaba. Estaba hecho para ella, pero todavía no lo sabía. Abrazándola, Sasuke se puso boca arriba, de modo que ella quedó encima de él. Retirándole los mechones negros del rostro con inesperada dulzura, sonrió al ver el enfebrecido rubor que resaltaba el perlado de sus ojos y le rozó suavemente el labio inferior con el dedo.

-La próxima vez vendrás conmigo a Nueva York, _ma belle._

-¿Para ayudarte a hacer compras? -bromeó ella.- Reclinándose sobre las almohadas, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando estoy en la ciudad, me gusta tomar un poco de aire fresco entre las reuniones.

-Oh, no me quejo -dijo Hina, fascinada porque él se pusiese un poco a la defensiva, como avergonzado por haberle comprado tantas cosas-. Todos esos regalos hermosos y ni siquiera te he dado las gracias.

-Ya he recibido todas las gracias que necesitaba -dijo Sasuke, sonriendo con picardía-. Me alegra que te hayan gustado las trufas.

-Me he comido la caja entera... ¡no me lo recuerdes! -rogó Hina.

Sasuke rió y la volvió a dejar sobre -el colchón a su lado para poder mirarle el rostro arrebolado. Sus fascinantes ojos negros se entrecerraron e hizo presa de sus labios con una lenta sensualidad que la hizo perder el sentido. Mucho rato después, la llevó a la ducha con él. Hina no tenía ni idea de qué hora era, pero el agua que le refrescó la piel la despertó de su saciado ensueño y recordó la curiosidad que la había atormentado mientras él se hallaba de viaje.

-El informe... el informe del detective privado que hicieron sobre Hana -le dijo-, quiero verlo. – Sasuke se puso tenso en el círculo de sus brazos.

-¿Por qué?

-No hay nada en él que me vaya a escandalizar-dijo Hina con tristeza-, no olvides que yo vivía con ella. Lo que me interesa es la parte que se refiere a su madre o a la mía.

-Pero tú dijiste que tu madre murió cuando eras pequeña. No puedes tener dudas al respecto.

-No lo dudo -dijo. Evitando mencionar lo poco que su padre le había hablado de su madre, intentó explicar sus sentimientos-. Pero naturalmente tengo curiosidad cuando surge algo tan extraño que atañe a mi familia.- Sasuke la envolvió en una mullida toalla. -Deberías olvidarte de ello. Me arrepiento muchísimo de haber mencionado el tema. De todos modos, he destruido el informe.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -preguntó Hina sorprendida.

-Pensando en Shiro. Me pareció que no sería prudente guardar un documento que hablase mal de su madre.

-Me habría gustado verlo -suspiró Hina, aunque se dio cuenta de que Sasuke tenía razón.

-Pero ese informe estaba lleno de errores -dijo Sasuke, secándose el cuerpo bronceado por el sol. La miró perplejo-. Podría encargar una nueva investigación a otra agencia, pero realmente no veo...

-Sí, eso es lo que me gustaría -se apresuró a asegurarle Hina, sin ocultar su decisión de proseguir con el tema-. Mi teoría es que mi tío, el padre de Hana, quizás estuviese casado antes de conocer a su madre, y que el primer matrimonio fracasó.

-Después de tanto tiempo, ¿importa realmente?

-A mí sí.

-Entonces, se hará, _ma belle _-aseguró Sasuke. –Hina esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo supiste que me gustaría el neceser?-Sasuke hizo una mueca y luego lanzó una carcajada.

-El informe. Habían mezclado tu vida con la de tu prima como si hubieseis sido solo una, pero una vez que supe la verdad, resultó fácil desenredarlas.- Su mirada de negra se detuvo en los chispeantes ojos de perla y la pícara sonrisa.

-¿Sabías que la primera vez que te vi envuelta en una toalla me recordaste a una sirena?

-¿A una sirena? -se sorprendió Hina.

-Hay un sitio en las montañas donde solía ir a nadar cuando era pequeño. Algún día te llevaré allí...

Cuando su tono se enronqueció de deseo, Hina sintió un estremecimiento de respuesta subiéndole por la columna y sus ojos se quedaron prendados de la ardiente mirada masculina. Soltando la toalla, se echó en sus brazos en el mismo momento en que él los extendía. Un mes más tarde, Hina estaba tendida en una alfombra de seda en la verde orilla de un lago entre las montañas en el que Sasuke estaba nadando. Siempre estaba haciendo algo, pensó sonriendo. El cumplimiento de sus deberes de príncipe heredero lo obligaba a escuchar a veces las disputas de sus súbditos, que recurrían a él en vez de a los tribunales. Sin embargo, nunca daba señal de impaciencia o exasperación.

-Tengo que ser accesible -le explicó el día anterior al tener que cancelar la salida porque un litigio sobre límites de tierras de pastoreo se había extendido más de lo pensado-. Nuestra gente tiene un gran respeto a las tradiciones y nosotros también debemos tenerlo. Lánguida y perezosa por el calor, sintió sed y se incorporó en un codo para servirse agua de la nevera al sentarse, le dio un ligero mareo. Era la segunda vez en cuestión de días y recordó que el periodo se le había retrasado un poco. Pero también en el pasado se le había alterado el ciclo al viajar o por cuestiones emocionales, dos factores que decididamente no habían faltado en su vida en los últimos días. Se preguntó si sería demasiado pronto para hacerse el test del embarazo, pero también sintió que las probabilidades de haber concebido durante su primer mes de casada eran escasas.

Aunque Sasuke le hacía el amor casi todos los días, reconoció, contemplando sus evoluciones en el agua con una expresión posesiva y tierna a la vez. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y el mes juntos había sido una revelación, ya que nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida. Cada día que transcurría se sentía más segura de su felicidad. A pesar de todas las obligaciones que tenía, Sasuke siempre les dedicaba mucho tiempo a Shiro y a ella. Parecía que deseaba estar con ella de verdad y su afecto por Shiro era evidente. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de sentimientos más personales, Sasuke era mucho más reservado.

Oh, le decía que era hermosa tanto que casi comenzaba a creérselo, consideró divertida. Y se reía de sus bromas, bromeando él también, así que tenían una camaradería estupenda y relajada. Sin embargo, también tenían sus interludios eróticos, porque él era un hombre muy apasionado. Así que la encontraba deseable y se divertía con ella. Le tenía cariño, pero nunca la amaría, lo cual no le podía recriminar. El amor surgía o no, y si no lo había hecho ya, nunca lo haría. Magnífico en su total desnudez, Sasuke se acercó a agarrar una toalla.

-Mira a la sirena -bromeó, con expresión divertida-, el monumento a la pereza.

-Un baño al día es suficiente para mí, y después de comer tanto, no me puedo mover -confesó Hina mientras el corazón palpitaba al verlo.

-¿Sigues cansada? Pero si dormiste la siesta...

-No, solo tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Me acerqué aquí y te hablé. Estabas profundamente dormida -dijo Sasuke, poniéndose los pantalones.

La mirada femenina se posó en su torso, moreno y musculoso. Era tan atractivo que, sin pensar lo que hacía, se puso de rodillas y le dio un beso en el vientre.

-No te detengas allí, _ma belle _-murmuró él con un ronco tono de intimidad.

Al volver a Anhara atravesando la llanura pedregosa que rodeaba las montañas antes de que las arenas del desierto se apoderasen de la tierra, Hina sentía una gran lasitud después de hacer el amor, pero fue aún más consciente de la intensa fuerza de sus sentimientos. Mientras Sasuke conducía, le apoyaba una mano en el poderoso muslo y ocasionalmente él cubría sus dedos con los suyos, como si se diese cuenta de la necesidad femenina de continuar aquella unión.

-Somos felices -dijo Hina con ternura.

-Sí, lo somos -reconoció él.

-¿Era así entre Sakura y tú? -preguntó ella impulsivamente. -El distanciamiento de él fue tan palpable que se hubiese abofeteado por tonta.

-Desde luego que no -respondió finalmente Sasuke con estudiada indiferencia-. Solo nos veíamos en público.

Hina ya lo sabía, porque él le había dicho que no habían sido amantes. Pero no se refería al contacto sexual, sino a la sensación de proximidad y comprensión que ella sentía con él. La enfureció que él solo redujese su relación a lo más primitivo, a solo sexo. No valía la pena explicarle nada.

-Eres mi esposa -añadió Sasuke al rato de tenso silencio-. No tienes motivos para estar celosa de mi pasado.

-Cuando tu pasado se acomoda desnuda sobre tu cama, ¡desde luego que tengo motivos! –explotó- Hina, perdiendo la paciencia con una violencia que la sorprendió.

-No es digno de ti mencionar aquel episodio. Espero que no chismorrearas con Hasna sobre eso también -dijo Sasuke con frío reproche, revelando finalmente que había sabido desde el principio quién le había hablado de Sakura.

-¡No chismorreé con Hasna en absoluto! -replicó Hina, furiosa.

-Pero la escuchaste -dijo Sasuke.

-¡Para el coche, quiero bajarme! -exclamó, con deseos de golpearlo, ya que tenía razón.

-No seas boba. Estamos en el desierto –murmuró Sasuke con un irritante tono de superioridad.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no mencionase aquel episodio? Si el suyo hubiese sido un matrimonio normal desde el principio, le habría exigido una explicación.

-Me gustaría saber por qué estás tan enfadada conmigo -dijo Sasuke, después de quince minutos de silencio.

-No querrás saberlo.

Hina no dijo ni una palabra más durante el resto del camino. Shiro, que había pasado la mañana con su abuelo en el Palacio Real, los esperaba en el vestíbulo para saludarlos y enseñarles con entusiasmo su nuevo tambor. Nunca volvía sin algún regalo y, generalmente se hallaba agotado, excitado e inapetente debido a todos los dulces que había comido. El interés del rey Fugaku por su nieto no resultó ser solo un capricho, porque el anciano pasaba tiempo con Shiro todas las semanas; Sin embargo, el soberano no hacía ningún esfuerzo por conocer a la esposa de su hijo, reflexionó dolida.

Cuando Shiro corrió a Sasuke, este lo levantó en sus brazos y le preguntó en árabe si se lo había pasado bien. Su sobrino respondió en el mismo idioma con toda naturalidad. Hina no comprendió todo lo que hablaron porque ella estaba aprendiendo a la velocidad más lenta de un adulto, Basmun tenía el encargo de conseguirle alguien que le diese clases.

-Tengo una reunión, debo cambiarme –murmuró Sasuke.

Alzando a Shiro, Hina fue con Basmun a mirar el progreso en el diseño de las cocinas nuevas. Había aprendido mucho sobre edificios históricos el último mes y que, aunque Anhara era su hogar, no se le podían hacer alteraciones importantes sin consultar con el Departamento de Monumentos Nacionales. Decidieron que la mejor solución sería hacer unas cocinas nuevas en una parte menos histórica del palacio. Miró los planos con el arquitecto e hizo uno o dos cambios siguiendo el discreto consejo de Basmun. Para ese entonces, era la hora de la comida, pero Shiro río tenía hambre Y estaba listo para dormir la siesta, así es que Hina lo llevó a su niñera. Esta era una mujer encantadora con un chispeante sentido del humor

y no tan dispuesta a consentirlo como las sirvientas. Al acostarlo, Shiro reclamó su osito de peluche, que no estaba en la cuna, y Hina supuso que se lo habría dejado en los jardines por la mañana cuando partió a visitar a su abuelo.

-Yo lo buscaré. Sé dónde está -le aseguró a la otra mujer.

Mientras caminaba bajo los hermosos árboles que la protegían del sol, pensó en la tonta pelea que había tenido con su marido. Después de todo, le agradaba la caballerosa actitud de Sasuke, que no quería que se mancillase el honor de la viuda de su hermano. Hina volvía al palacio con el osito cuando vio a un hombre mayor de barba blanca de pie bajo un árbol. Llevaba la tradicional ropa azul oscuro de los pastores del desierto Y se apoyaba pesadamente en su bastón, respirando con dificultad el aire cálido. Parecía a punto de desmayarse Y al correr hacia él, vio que se hallaba pálido y sudoroso.

-Venga y siéntese -le dijo, indicándole un banco cercano con gestos y tomándolo del codo para acompañarlo, porque suponía que el hombre no hablaba inglés. Sorprendido, el anciano protestó en árabe, lo cual le dificultó aún más la respiración.

-Por favor, no se moleste -rogó Hina-, solo intento ayudarlo. Usted no se encuentra bien y tiene que descansar. ¿Ha subido todas las escalinatas desde el portón de entrada? Esos escalones son muy empinados, apenas los puedo subir yo-lo condujo con decisión al asiento, añadiendo con ansiedad-: Respire lentamente. -Enseguida vuelvo. Iré a buscarle una bebida fresca. No se atreva ni a moverse, o me enfadaré muchísimo con usted.- El hombre le dirigió una mirada vacilante bajo las pobladas cejas y abrió la boca.

-No, no intente hablar. Descanse hasta que yo vuelva.

Hina corrió dentro y al encontrarse a Basmun en el vestíbulo, le dijo que llamase al doctor porque en el jardín había un anciano que no se encontraba bien. Luego llenó un vaso con agua de un termo helado que había para uso de la casa y volvió a salir. Al llegar sin aliento, la alivió ver que el anciano seguía donde lo había dejado. Con su pelo y barba blancos y su venerable aire de calma, parecía salido de las páginas de la Biblia. El viejo aceptó el vaso de agua y bebió con placer.

-Gracias, eres muy amable -le dijo luego.

-Ya tiene mejor aspecto- comentó Hina antes de darse cuenta de que él le había respondido en inglés.

Sonrió aliviada-. Me alegra que hable inglés. Me temo que solo sé unas palabras de árabe y, cuando lo vi, se me olvidaron todas. ¿Se encuentra solo?

-Mis... compañeros me esperan frente a la entrada -titubeó.

-Creo que tendría que ver a un doctor -le dijo Hina, abanicándose con la mano. Hacía un calor terrible.

-Ya he visto a demasiados doctores -se quejó él, revelando frustración en sus inteligentes ojos oscuros-. Estoy harto de que me digan que descanse.

-Pero el descanso es necesario para curarse y usted tendría que obedecer. No debe descuidar su salud insistió – Hina suavemente.

-¿Sueles darle órdenes a tus visitas?

-Solo a las obcecadas -dijo ella, perdiendo su habitual sonrisa, ya que comenzaba a darse cuenta de que ella tampoco se sentía demasiado bien-. Perdóneme comenzó a decir, pero la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas y las piernas parecieron ceder bajo su peso. Un segundo después se había desmayado.

**Por fin pude publicar un nuevo capítulo espero que les gustes y que tengan un feliz fin de semana y nos leemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo.**


	10. capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Cuando Hina recobró el conocimiento, todavía se sentía mareada. Estaba echada sobre la cama en el dormitorio con aire acondicionado y Sasuke la miraba fijamente, el rostro tenso de preocupación. Le tomó la mano.

-El médico personal de mi padre, el doctor Kasim, espera fuera para verte.

-Pero no necesito ver a un doctor –murmuró Hina sofocada-. Fue una tontería correr dé acá para allá con tanto calor...

-Buscando un vaso de agua para un viejo testarudo-interrumpió Sasuke-. Mi padre desea tanto como yo que te sometas a un examen médico, no sea que hayas pillado alguna enfermedad.

Mientras Hina pensaba cuál podría ser la conexión que el rey Fugaku tendría con el vaso de agua del jardín, Sasuke abrió la puerta a un anciano de elegante perilla recortada. Hina le hizo gesto de que los dejase solos. La enternecía que él se preocupase tanto por ella, pero también la mortificaba haber armado semejante revuelo. El doctor Kasim era un hombre de exquisito tacto. Hina vio cómo tomaba notas diligentemente después de someterse a una serie de preguntas y un breve examen físico.

-No me pasa nada, ¿verdad? -le preguntó.

-No, nada -dijo el venerable anciano con una tranquilizadora sonrisa-. Estás embarazada. Me honra hacer el diagnóstico y ser el primero en daros la noticia.-

Una sonrisa maravillada se esbozó en los labios femeninos.

-Cuando os vea un ginecólogo, naturalmente os dará sus consejos -continuó el doctor Kasim, carraspeando-, pero como por ahora sois mi paciente, os recomiendo que tengáis mucho cuidado. Evitad el ejercicio y cualquier cosa que os cause cansancio. Bebed solo agua embotellada, comed solo alimentos frescos y evitad las especias. No trasnochéis y descansad por la mañana y por la tarde...

Mientras el médico continuaba su retahíla de instrucciones, que incluía la sugerencia de cesar toda la actividad marital, la incredulidad de Hina fue en aumento. Ella era una chica sana, que rara vez pillaba un constipado y él le hablaba como si fuese una frágil florecilla.

-Todas las precauciones son pocas cuando se lleva un potencial heredero al trono -le dijo el doctor

Kasim gravemente-, pero como estoy seguro de que deseáis ser reservada sobre ello, contad con mi discreción. La alegría de haber concebido se vio velada por las perspectivas de pasarse ocho meses yendo a la cama temprano sin nada de sexo. Pero no tenía que dudar de las recomendaciones del doctor. Después de todo, el embarazo de Hana había sido muy complicado. Prefirió pensar en algo más agradable. Sasuke se alegraría cuando se lo dijese, pero decidió ir a ver a un ginecólogo antes de comunicarle que durante ocho meses sería un saco de patatas intocable. Cuanto más pensaba en las advertencias del doctor, más se preguntaba alarmada si durante su examen el anciano no habría notado algo que le indicara una posible pérdida del bebé. No habría más baños desnudos en las montañas, ni excitantes encuentros en la cama ni en la ducha... Sí, ella deseaba a su bebé, pero temía que tantas limitaciones dañasen la relación con su esposo.

-¿Por qué lloras? -la sobresaltó Sasuke. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la estrechó entre sus brazos-. El doctor Kasim dice que estás bien.

-Sí... -dijo Hina Con voz temblorosa. Hundió su húmedo rostro en el hombro masculino sintiendo su aroma tranquilizador y disfrutó de la sensación de estar rodeada por sus brazos-. ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Tendrá al menos ochenta, pero es una eminencia. Tiene un equipo de doctores más jóvenes, pero pensé que lo preferirías a él, ma belle

-murmuró Sasuke tiernamente, alisándole los cabellos que le caían por la espalda envarada-. ¿Me equivoqué?

-Fue muy amable -concedió ella.

-No te preocupes entonces. De hecho, tendrías que estar sonriendo. Con un simple vaso de agua te has ganado la aprobación de mi padre. Tendrías que oírlo citando la parábola del Buen Samaritano a todo el personal. Tengo entendido que lo regañaste y lo obligaste a que se sentase -dijo Sasuke con cierto retintín. Hina se separó de él para mirarlo Con una expresión turbada en los ojos aguamarina.

-¿Quieres decir que el anciano del jardín era tu padre, el rey?

-Ajá. No le gustan los helicópteros y lo trajeron en coche. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, les dijo a sus asistentes que subiría las escalinatas de la entrada sin ayuda y, por supuesto, no se atrevieron a desobedecerlo. Me han dicho que no se encontraba demasiado bien cuando lo encontraste...

-Sí... -dijo Hina, horrorizada por la forma en que había tratado al monarca-. Sasuke, ¡yo no tenía ni idea! ¡Iba vestido como uno de los jefes de sus tribus, como un pastor!

-Él te diría que no se considera superior al más humilde de sus súbditos -le dijo Sasuke, con expresión divertida-. Está tan acostumbrado a que lo reconozcan, que no se le ocurrió que pudiese haber una confusión así.

-¡Dios santo, qué mala impresión le habré causado! -dijo afligida.

-Todo lo contrario. Estaba muy impresionado. En vez de llamar a los sirvientes, tú te ocupaste personalmente de él y te tomaste la molestia de atenderlo. Dijo que eras una joven caritativa sin pelos en la lengua y llena de sensatez. Es un elogio muy importante, proviniendo de él. También debe haberlo ayudado a superar la pérdida de su dignidad real el hecho de que parezcas un ángel. -Ruborizándose, Hina sacudió la cabeza, todavía desconcertada.

.

-Me alegro de no haberlo ofendido, pero no me esperaba encontrar a un rey paseándose solo por los jardines y vestido así.- Sasuke se lanzó a reír.-¡Le diré que se ponga la corona la próxima vez que venga!

-¡Basta! -dijo Hina, roja de vergüenza.

-Mi padre le tiene gran cariño a esta residencia porque vivía aquí con mi madre. Como sabes, ella murió cuando yo tenía dieciocho años, pero él la extraña tanto ahora como lo hizo entonces. Supongo que hoy habrá despedido a sus ayudantes porque querría pasar unos momentos de reflexión en los jardines.

-Ha de haberla amado mucho.

-Ella era francesa por parte de madre y siempre hablaban en francés. Se llevaban muy bien. Tenía una personalidad muy", fuerte -Sasuke hizo una pausa y la miró con expresión preocupada-. Tendría que haberte llevado a que conocieses a mi padre hace semanas, pero ha tenido tantos cambios de humor últimamente que temía...

-Temías que yo lo ofendiese -dijo ella, con la garganta agarrotada.

-Os juzgué mal a ambos y te debo una disculpa.

-¿Crees que podrás levantarte a comer con nosotros?

Hina asintió valientemente con la cabeza, intentando disimular que se hallaba al borde de las lágrimas. Aunque sabía que tenía las emociones a flor de piel, comprendió que lo que Sasuke quería decir era que ellos no se llevaban tan bien como lo habían hecho sus padres. Ni siquiera había querido que ella conociese a su padre... ella lo avergonzaba. Al fin y al cabo, no era nada sorprendente. Sasuke tendría que haberse casado con una princesa o una aristócrata, que habría sabido instintivamente cómo comportarse en cualquier situación. Se dio cuenta de que si no hubiese sido capricho del rey Fugaku sentirse, impresionado en vez de insultado por su actitud, quizás lo habría ofendido para siempre y causado a Sasuke gran vergüenza e incomodidad.

-Me alegra que mi padre tuviese la oportunidad de conocerte tal como eres, al natural. -¿Al natural? ¿Una marimandona, que hacía cosas que nadie se hubiese atrevido a hacer? Era un desastre y lo mejor sería que, si el bebé era niño, se pareciese a su padre en vez de a ella.

-Estamos juntos para siempre, ¿verdad? ..., murmuró. - Sasuke la acomodó con delicadeza sobre las almohadas y la miró con intensidad, pálido ante la idea.

-Juntos como la sal y la pimienta... Shiro y el sexo es lo único que nos une-dijo ella ahogadamente y hundió el rostro en la almohada.

-Yo no lo siento así -dijo Sasuke enfadado-. No digas eso. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ha molestado el doctor Kasim? -No recibió respuesta.

-Discúlpame por haber sido tan sarcástico antes-dijo Sasuke abruptamente, intentando ver en qué la había ofendido.

-¿Y por qué no ibas a serlo?

-Te hice daño, ma belle. Sin embargo, tú solo hiciste una pregunta -reconoció Sasuke-. Pero, si quieres, te hablo de Sakura.

¿Y lograr que la autoestima se le fuera a los talones al escuchar la historia del amor de su vida? No estaba dispuesta a ello. Sasuke sí que era el amor de su vida y hurgar en un pasado que no podía cambiarse era poco sano e inmaduro.

-No quiero saber nada de ella... nada en absoluto -dijo Hina enfáticamente. Se hizo un silencio mientras él intentaba comprender su súbito cambio de actitud.

-Pero...

-Me da totalmente igual -añadió Hina-. Una de las cosas más aburridas de estar soltera era tener que escuchar a los hombres jurando que nunca más se volverían a enamorar. No creo que tenga que alentarte a que hagas lo mismo.

-Hina -dijo Sasuke roncamente, poniéndole las manos en la cintura para darle la vuelta y mirada a los ojos.

-Mira, guárdate tus pensamientos y emociones, ¿quieres? -insistió Hina, convencida-. Es mucho mejor así. No quiero saber nada.

-De acuerdo, he recibido en mensaje -dijo él.

Era increíble, pensó Hina. Ahora que dejaba de presionarlo para que hablase, él se ofendía. Pero se alegró de darse cuenta a tiempo. Si Sasuke le hablaba de Sakura, comenzaría a pensar en la hermosa peli-rosa y reviviría las emociones del pasado. Y desde luego que no quería remover aquellos recuerdos, menos aún de una mujer dispuesta a desnudarse para conquistarlo.

-Pero ello no es impedimento para que yo te pregunte a ti sobre todos los novios que has tenido -anunció Sasuke, suave como la seda, incorporándose.

-El primero me invitó a salir porque Hana lo sobornó para que lo hiciese y el segundo me dejó plantada por ella. Después, tuve más cuidado. Salí un par de veces, por ejemplo con un tipo que se echó a llorar durante la cena hablando de su ex-mujer-recordó, Hina, pérdida ya toda su vergüenza-. O el otro que me envió a su ex novia a que me explicase que la conversación que él había tenido conmigo sobre sus sentimientos lo había ayudado a volver con ella... - Sasuke la miraba fascinado.

-Me estás tomando el pelo, ma belle.

-Las páginas casi en blanco de mi experiencia con los hombres no son broma, en serio. Todos, sin excepción, me dijeron que era ¡una persona encantadora, pero o eran aburridos o solo hablaban de la mujer de quien estaban enamorados sin esperanza.

-Pero eso no es lo que sucede con nosotros...

-No tuviste otra opción, Sasuke. Te chantajeé para que te casases conmigo.

-No me puedo quejar, he tenido mis compensaciones -dijo Sasuke, lanzándole una mirada pícara. El corazón le dio un vuelco y se encendió la llamita que nunca se apagaba del todo, pero aunque se ruborizó, la mirada de Hina fue glacial.

-Será mejor que dejemos el tema -murmuró Sasuke secamente antes de irse y cerrar la puerta.

Los labios de Hina temblaron, pero se controló. Si hubiese mencionado al bebé, las cosas habrían sido bien distintas. No quería retenerlo por ello, sino por la atracción que sintiese por ella. Ya no sería solo por Shiro, sino también por el niño de ambos. Lo amaba como nunca pensó que podría amar a nadie, pero no podía soportar la idea de no ser la esposa adecuada para Sasuke, por mucho cariño que él le demostrase.

Cenaron temprano con el rey Fugaku sentado a la cabecera de la impresionante mesa de comedor y todo su séquito de rodillas en la antesala, algo para poner nervioso a cualquiera. El monarca la sometió a una serie de preguntas sobre la Biblia y, cuando Sasuke intervino una o dos veces para protegerla, le dijo que no adquiriese el hábito de ser un esposo autoritario que no dejaba que su mujer expresase sus propias ideas.

Después le dio un sermón breve y conciso sobre lo que hacía que un matrimonio tuviese éxito y Hina se asombró de que Sasuke pudiese escucharlo sin que se le moviese ni un músculo de la cara. Cuando la conversación abarcó temas del reino, Hina se pudo relajar más y observarlos. Se dio cuenta de que el rey era más joven de lo que ella pensaba, tendría menos de setenta años, tenía personalidad fuerte y era muy mal enfermo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su áspero exterior, parecía tener buen corazón. Al final de la comida, Sasuke le hizo una señal casi imperceptible de que los dejase solos y Hina se dirigió a la biblioteca, que tenía una extensa selección de libros en inglés. Allí se hallaba unos cuarenta minutos más tarde cuando Sasuke entró, cautivándola con su trajeada figura elegante y apuesta.

-Disculpa mi mal genio de antes -le dijo Hina sin rodeos-. ¿Ya se ha ido tu padre?

-Sí. Estaba cansado. Estoy orgulloso de ti -murmuró él-. No dejaste que te intimidase. No lo hace por maldad, pero a veces puede ser un poco...

-¿Brusco? -completó ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí -dijo Sasuke, poniéndose serio para añadir-Hace un mes me pediste que hiciese algunas averiguaciones y lo he hecho. Esta tarde recibí un informe sobre tu pasado que aclara la cuestión que te preocupaba.

-Oh, déjame verlo -dijo Hina, ilusionada.

-Me he tomado la libertad de leerlo y tengo que advertirte de que contiene información que te sentará mal -dijo Sasuke.

Hina lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Sentar mal? Sasuke dejó un documento sobre la mesita de café. Hina se lo quedó mirando y luego se inclinó para agarrarlo, abriéndolo con evidente impaciencia. Bastaron unos segundos de lectura para que levantase la vista, incrédula.

-No puede ser verdad... dice aquí que mi madre murió hace solo diez años -susurró.

-Esta vez no hay ninguna duda. Con el informe venía una copia del certificado de defunción de tu madre. Lo que no comprendo es cómo tu padre pudo mantener la mentira de que ella había muerto cuando eras pequeña.

-Odiaba hablar de ella, pero yo lo atribuía al dolor de su pérdida, así que me sentía culpable al hacerle preguntas -dijo Hina titubeante-. Qué espanto que me haya engañado así, pero en realidad, no le resultó tan difícil.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió Sasuke.

-Cambió de trabajo y nos mudamos al otro extremo del país al poco tiempo de la supuesta muerte de mi madre. Me dijo que ella no tenía parientes. Nunca conocí a nadie que la hubiese conocido. Cuando le pedí fotografías para ver cómo era, me dijo que la caja que las contenía se había perdido en la mudanza y yo creí que se había quedado tan destrozado con la muerte de mi madre que las había quemado en un arranque de pena.

-Era soltero y bastante mayor cuando conoció a tu madre. Ella era mucho más joven. Ese tipo de matrimonio suele fracasar.

Hina prosiguió leyendo, pero se imaginaba lo que vendría. Había sido su madre quien se había ido con otro. Le costó concentrarse. No podía dejar de pensar que su madre la había abandonado cuando era un bebé y además jamás había tratado de ponerse en contacto con ella.

-Nunca me habrá amado... seguro que era como Hana, desapegada... -dijo, pero se quedó muda del asombro mientras leía el siguiente párrafo. De repente, emitió un grito ahogado. ¡Su madre había tenido mellizas poco tiempo antes de dejar a su padre!

-Tengo hermanas... ¡no es posible! –exclamó Hina con vehemencia. -Sasuke le quitó el documento de las manos y se sentó junto a ella, pasándole un brazo protector por los hombros.

-Tu padre estaba convencido de que las niñas no eran suyas y, cuando tu madre se fue con su último amante, él se negó a acogerlas. Las pequeñas todavía se hallaban en el hospital en aquel momento y las autoridades se hicieron cargo de ellas.

-Mis... mis hermanas -murmuró Hina, tré hermanas y nunca lo he sabido. ¿Cómo pudo papá ocultármelo?

-La investigación prosigue, pero no será sencillo encontrar a tus hermanas si las adoptaron, cosa que seguramente sucedió porque eran muy pequeñas –dijo Sasuke, lanzando un suspiro.

-Mamá nos abandonó a todos. Mi padre se habrá sentido terriblemente humillado. No me extraña que pusiese cientos de millas de por medio. Odiaría que la gente supiese la verdad.

-El detective cree que quizás ella cambió de nombre o se volvió a casar en algún momento, pero cuando murió, vivía sola.

-Supongo que así se acaba cuando se vive abandonando a la gente -dijo Hina, con el rostro pálido y tenso. Dejó el informe sobre la mesa de café y se puso de pie-. Estoy cansada. Gracias por conseguirme la información.

-Hina, no seas dura con tu padre por mentirte. Probablemente creía que te estaba protegiendo-murmuró Sasuke.

-Quizás -dijo Hina, apretando los labios.

-No te castigues por esto, ma belle-dijo, estrechándola entre sus brazos-..¿Qué importa tu pasado a esta altura de tu vida?

Hina lo miró con irreprimible rabia. Sasuke, con sus seiscientos años de historia ancestral y el sólido árbol genealógico que todos los Uchiha reverenciaban, nunca sentiría la humillación que ella intentaba ocultarle.

-Sé que piensas que a mí me resulta fácil decirlo -insistió Sasuke, ruborizándose levemente-. Pero tú eres tú y punto. -Con una madre que nunca la quiso, al igual que a sus hermanas. y un padre en quien confiaba, que prefirió mentirle durante años antes de tragarse su orgullo. Apartó la mirada, haciendo un esfuerzo por tragar.

-Encontraremos a tus hermanas. Quizás lleve su tiempo, pero lo conseguiremos -le prometió Sasuke.

-Sí... -asintió Hina con la cabeza para no echarse a llorar.

Una vez arriba, se encerró en el baño y llenó la bañera mientras lloraba a gusto. Aturdida por aquellas sorprendentes revelaciones, se sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado las entrañas. Siempre había idolatrado a su madre y, de repente, aquella admiración no existía más. Simuló que dormía cuando Sasuke subió a acostarse.

-Mañana me marcho por tres días, tengo que asistir a una reunión en Dubái representando a mi padre- anunció Sasuke al desvestirse en la oscuridad, sin dejarse impresionar por su actuación-. Me gustaría que me acompañases, pero en este momento no tendrás humor para hablar de tonterías con gente que ni conoces.

- y dudas de que pueda hacerlo bien –añadió Hina.

-Si has podido vértelas con mi padre, estás preparada para cualquier cosa.

-Dime, ¿siempre eres tan encantador cuando hay problemas?

-Oye, sé que en este momento estás dolida, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Estuve a punto de destruir el informe y decirte que el detective no había encontrado nada. Luego me di cuenta de que tenías derecho a saber la verdad y no podía romper la promesa que te había hecho.

-Me casé con un santo. -El colchón cedió bajo su peso y casi inmediatamente la tomó entre sus brazos, dándole un beso que la dejó sin respiración.

-Deja de intentar pelearte conmigo.

Cuando él la besó, su cuerpo rebelde se despertó al amor. Ojalá no hubiese sido tan antipática con él. No tenía ni idea del motivo de su ataque cuando lo único que él hacía era mostrarle comprensión. Se avergonzó por ello. Se dio vuelta hacia él, adorando su olor y su contacto.

-Me molesta que seas tan perfecto todo el tiempo-murmuró.

-Disto mucho de ser perfecto, y tú lo sabes –rió Sasuke ahogadamente.

-Te, acercas más a la perfección que yo -le dijo mientras él le quitaba el camisón con experta delicadeza- Por ejemplo, ¿dónde has aprendido a hacer esto?

-Sin comentarios.. A veces haces las preguntas más disparatadas, ma belle-respondió él, acariciándole con suavidad la curva de los rotundos senos, deteniéndose a apretar una tensa cúspide y provocándole un hondo gemido.

Arqueó la espalda mientras un ansia sorda le latía entre los muslos e instantáneamente se preparó para recibido, sin poder controlarse. Todo el estrés desapareció con aquella oleada de deseo. Pero un segundo más tarde recordó las recomendaciones del doctor, que se le habían olvidado totalmente, y se separó de

Sasuke como si hubiese tocado un hierro candente.

-No... no podemos...- Sasuke lanzó una imprecación y Hina no necesitó traducción para saber que era un improperio.

-Sasuke...

-Ya he tenido bastante -dijo Sasuke con sepulcral frialdad, saliendo nuevamente de la cama.

-Lo siento, yo... -dijo Hina, sentándose en la cama, horrorizada al verlo irse.

-Olvídalo -dijo él, poniéndose un par de vaqueros.

-¿Adónde vas? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Entonces, no tendría sentido que me fuera, ¿no?

-Es que no quiero que te vayas -reconoció ella con voz ahogada.

-¡Por favor, Hina! ¿Primero me empujas como si te estuviese acosando y luego me ruegas que me quede? -Por favor... -Le respondió un silencio cargado de tensión.

-Lo siento... -dijo Sasuke por fin, abriendo la puerta-. Lo único que quiero es dormir de un tirón esta noche.

-No es que no te desease -se apresuró ella a explicar-, es que estoy... ¡estoy embarazada!

Pero el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse impidió que él oyese la última palabra. Hina estuvo una hora dando vueltas en la cama hasta que finalmente fue a buscarlo. Lo encontró en un dormitorio a dos puertas del suyo, dormido como un tronco. Lo contempló desde los pies de la cama y las lágrimas le escocieron en los ojos. El corazón amenazó con rompérsele en el pecho al pensar en la posibilidad de perder lo que tenían. Decidió que no sería buena idea agobiarlo y, con una última mirada al perfil recortado sobre el lino blanco de la sábana, volvió de puntillas a su dormitorio.

Se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente para desayunar con él antes de que se fuese y se encontró a Shiro, sonriente en pijama, haciéndole compañía. Sasuke ya estaba vestido con un traje negro de impecable corte.

-Si te sirve de consuelo -le contó él con una atractiva sonrisa-, no he podido pegar ojo.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco -reconoció ella, llena de júbilo al pensar que la pelea de la noche anterior quedaba atrás. -Cuando lo acompañó al porche, Sasuke la estrechó entre sus brazos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Le dio un hondo beso que la conmovió.

-Continuará... -le dijo con ronca sensualidad.

Dos días más tarde, Hina salió sonriente de la consulta del ginecólogo. La habían tranquilizado ya que, como ella sospechaba, las recomendaciones del doctor Kasim habían sido demasiado extremas. Sus guardaespaldas la esperaban en la planta baja de un moderno hospital y, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, se acercaron aliviados a ella. Le dio la impresión de que tenían instrucciones de no separarse de ella ni un minuto, pero les había pedido que la esperasen allí para no llamar la atención con su presencia en los pasillos.

En unas doce horas, Sasuke habría vuelto, pensó feliz. Apenas podía esperar a decirle lo del bebé. La limusina atravesó las calles arboladas de la ciudad hacia el Palacio Real. Sasuke le había dicho que tenían un amplio apartamento en el complejo palaciego y le apetecía verlo. El palacio era una serie de edificios de piedra arenisca, el más antiguo de los cuales databa del siglo XIV. Como su visita había sido anunciada, la recibió en la puerta un hombrecillo que se presentó como Rashad y le hizo una reverencia tan profunda que Hina creyó que se caería de cabeza.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Rashad tenía instrucciones de acompañarla en una visita oficial del palacio a la vez que la instruía sobre la historia de los Uchiha. Era un hombre muy agradable, pero después de dos horas de subir y bajar escaleras, recorrer larguísimos pasillos y cruzar innumerables patios, Hina comenzó a cansarse. Al ver su pálido rostro en uno de los espejos, le sugirió a su acompañante que continuasen la visita otro día.

Rashad la dejó en el soleado patio exterior de lo que Sasuke había descrito como un apartamento y que resultó ser una casa de considerables proporciones. Sonrió al ver el fabuloso arreglo de rosas amarillas en el espacioso vestíbulo, fresco por el aire acondicionado, pero se sorprendió cuando el mayordomo le anunció que una visita la esperaba.

-¿Una visita? -preguntó, un poco agobiada, ya que lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era sentarse, quitarse los zapatos y tomar una taza de té.

-La princesa Sakura lleva un rato esperando -dijo el sirviente.

Hina se puso tensa, pero supuso que, tarde o temprano tenía que suceder. En las últimas semanas había recibido visitas de las demás mujeres de la familia. Todas habían sido encantadoras, particularmente la inglesa Genette, la madre de Hasna. Quizás tendría que haberle hecho una invitación a Sakura, pensó, ya que había que olvidar de una vez por toda la escena en el dormitorio de Sasuke. Al fin y al cabo, Sakura también era de la familia.

En el salón, amueblado con hermosas antigüedades, Sakura se puso de pie para saludarla y, durante un momento, lo único que Hina pudo hacer fue quedarse mirándola, porque era una preciosidad. Tenía la exquisitez de una muñeca de porcelana y el traje a medida verde acentuaba su delgada y elegante figura.

-Lamento no haber estado aquí cuando llegaste -dijo Hina, incómoda, sintiéndose enorme a su lado.

-Es un consuelo que quieras hablar conmigo después del desdichado incidente cuando nos conocimos -dijo Sakura con toda naturalidad, poniéndola aún más nerviosa. Estoy dispuesta a dejar de lado mi orgullo por Sasuke.

-¿Có... cómo? - Los exóticos ojos verdes se posaron en ella.

-He venido a rogarte que dejes libre a Sasuke. – Hina palideció y se la quedó mirando fijamente;

-Es... es una petición un poco...

-Sasuke me ama y yo lo amo a él -dijo Sakura con confianza-. Quizás eso no te importe, te de igual que él nunca llegue a ser feliz contigo, pero Sasuke no se merece perder la oportunidad de ser feliz solo porque Itachi haya tenido un hijo ilegítimo. -Hina se puso más tensa. De modo que Sakura sabía de la existencia de Shiro.

-No es necesario que te sientas incómoda. No me importa lo del niño. Después de todo, yo no amaba a mi esposo -le dijo Sakura sin titubeos-. He venido a hablar de Sasuke...

-Pero yo no quiero hablar de él -la interrumpió Hina.

-Lo único que pido es que escuches -dijo Sakura, la dureza reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

-Quizás tampoco quiera escuchar -dijo Hina, poniéndose de pie. Se dirigió a la ventana y luego miró a Sakura, sin saber si decide que se marchase. Por una parte, deseaba escuchar, pero por otra, temía lo que la otra pudiese decir.

-Sasuke y yo nos enamoramos hace casi seis años -declaró Sakura-, pero fuimos discretos sobre nuestros sentimientos porque ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por casarse. -Entonces, Sasuke nunca se le había declarado, eso era lo que quería decir. Se sintió más fuerte al darse cuenta de ello.

-Perdona, pero eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo –le dijo. Sakura no se dio por aludida y Hina se ruborizó.

-Cuando Itachi decidió que estaba enamorado de mí, nos vimos obligados a separarnos -declaró Sakura con dramatismo-. Mi familia ejerció una enorme presión para que yo aceptase a Itachi. Era un gran honor y algún día me convertiría en reina de Quamar.- Como la situación era tal como Hina la había imaginado, sintió consternación al imaginarse a Sasuke y Sakura como un par de amantes separados por las circunstancias.

-Imagínate lo que sentí al descubrir más tarde que mi esposo era un mujeriego empedernido, ¡y además, nunca había estado destinado a ser el Rey! Durante nuestra luna de miel, Itachi reconoció que su padre le había informado, cuando Sasuke tenía apenas quince años, que Sasuke lo sucedería en el trono.

-Pero Itachi era el príncipe heredero -murmuró Hina desconcertada.

-El título era solo una fachada para permitir que Sasuke creciera con mayor libertad. Itachi se conformó con ello -aseguró Sakura con un encogimiento de hombros-.

Reconocía que Sasuke tenía muchos valores de los que él carecía y no era un hombre ambicioso. Itachi, con sus tres matrimonios y su gusto por las chicas, no sería una elección sensata como gobernante de un país conservador y su suegro no era tonto, pensó Hina.

-Lo que te intento explicar -prosiguió Sakura, en tono confidencial- es que Sasuke nunca será egoísta, siempre antepondrá la lealtad a su familia a sus propios sentimientos.

Era verdad. Al darse cuenta de lo que Sakura insinuaba, Hina se sintió desfallecer. Si lo que Sakura decía era verdad, su matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso. ¿Cómo podría consolidarse su relación con Sakura siempre presente? Sakura estaría siempre pensando el lo que podría haber sido y ello amargaría su unión.

-Sasuke me adora, pero como es tan responsable, no te pedirá nunca el divorcio. Sin embargo, si tú se lo pidieses a él, se sentiría libre para casarse conmigo sin recibir críticas de nadie.

-No me casaría contigo aunque fueses la única mujer que quedase libre en Quamar -aseguró Sasuke desde el umbral, sobresaltándolas a ambas, que se dieron la vuelta para mirarlo boquiabiertas. -Sakura se puso tensa.

-Es lógico que lo digas en presencia de tu esposa, ya que no querrás herirla, pero...

-¿Sabes el tiempo que llevo escuchando la ridícula historia de Romeo y Julieta que te has inventado?

Hina se preguntó qué haría él allí, diez horas antes de lo que le había dicho, pero a la vez se sintió aliviada al oírlo rechazar a Sakura. Lo que más la tranquilizaba era la frialdad con que Sasuke se dirigía a la peli-rosa. Hasta el más tonto se habría dado cuenta de que no se sentía atraído por ella en absoluto.

-Tu padre te rogó que no te casases con Itachi. Pensaba que la diferencia de edad era demasiada y, al ver que tú no cejabas en tu empeño de convertirte en princesa consorte, intentó hacerte ver que tu esposo te sería infiel. Pero tú permitiste que tu ambición superase todas sus advertencias. ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar destruir mi matrimonio, que es tan feliz como el tuyo lo fue de desgraciado? Siempre he agradecido que Itachi me salvase de cometer el mayor error de mi vida. Ahora, márchate -ordenó Sasuke-. Sugiero que te tomes unas largas vacaciones en la finca de tus padres.

-¡No quiero ir a casa de mis padres! -exclamó la peli-rosa, sin ocultar el horror que le causaba la idea.

-Es orden del Rey. ¿Prefieres esperar a que él te lo diga? -advirtió Sasuke con fingida dulzura. -Sakura palideció y apartó la mirada, apresurándose a retirarse sin mayor comentario.

-Dudo que se detenga a hacer las maletas -murmuró Sasuke con satisfacción-. Circulan rumores de que hace unos días la mujer de un empresario la descubrió con su esposo. Naturalmente, querrá poner la mayor distancia posible entre mi padre y ella.

-¿Sakura tenía una aventura? -exclamó Hina, totalmente desconcertada-. ¿A pesar de estar persiguiéndote a ti?

-Lo único que Sakura quiere es una posición de poder. No entiendo cómo se creía que yo volvería a interesarme en ella -dijo Sasuke, moviendo la cabeza-. Tiene un concepto exagerado de su belleza.

-Es increíblemente hermosa y te quedaste de piedra el día en que la viste sobre tu cama...

-Pues claro, me sentía tan avergonzado como un adolescente. No me causó ningún placer ver a mi cuñada desnuda -dijo Sasuke con una mueca-. Para mí, siempre será la mujer de Itachi y me escandalizó que tuviese tan poca vergüenza.

-Pero no querías que yo chismorrease sobre ella. Te juro que nunca mencioné aquel episodio.

-Hina... no quería que nadie hablase de ello -respondió Sasuke con una súbita carcajada-. Si se hubiese extendido el rumor, Sakura nunca lograría volver a casarse. Mi familia reza para que consiga un marido pronto, así nos libraremos de ella por fin, pero ¿qué esperanzas tendría de hacerlo si perdiese su reputación?

-No sientes nada por ella, ¿verdad? -dijo Hina, divertida-. Yo pensaba que era el amor de tu vida.

-Hirió mi orgullo. Hace cinco años yo era muy vanidoso -le confesó Sasuke con seriedad-. Itachi le doblaba la edad, pero ella se casó con él sin dudarlo.

-Pero la amabas...

-Pensaba que la amaba, pero ahora creo que era más deseo de poseerla que otra cosa. Entonces yo no conocía la diferencia. Me humilló descubrir que ella sacrificaría todo por ambición. Luego tuve la gran ventaja de ver su comportamiento como esposa de mi hermano -dijo, con la mandíbula tensa-. La vi despreciar a los miembros de la familia de rango inferior al de ella y alentar chismorreos maliciosos para divertirse, lo cual rápidamente eliminó toda la pena que me quedaba.

-¿Tú sabías que tu padre siempre había planeado que fueses su sucesor?

-No tenía ni idea hasta que él mismo me lo dijo la semana pasada. Me sorprende que Itachi no me odiase por ello -confesó Sasuke-. Comprendo perfectamente por qué mi hermano no cambió su estilo de vida. También creo que la desilusión de enterarse de que nunca sería reina convirtió a Sakura en la mujer dura y amarga que es desde entonces.

Los últimos temores de Hina se desvanecieron y su alivio fue tan intenso que le dio un ligero mareo. Se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sofás. Sasuke corrió a su lado y se inclinó junto a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó, preocupado-. Esta mañana has estado en el hospital y, cuando los guardaespaldas te vieron, te encontrabas pálida y seria.

-¿Me has estado espiando? -preguntó Hina con incredulidad.

-Necesito saber qué te pasa. Cancelé mi última reunión en Dubái y volví a casa por lo preocupado que me tenías. Y cuando llego me encuentro a esa bruja contándote una sarta de mentiras! -se lamentó Sasuke.

-No estoy enferma, te lo aseguro -dijo Hina, intentando que la alegría no se le reflejase en la mirada, pero luego le dio pena verlo tan preocupado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué fuiste al hospital?

-Estoy embarazada.

-¿No estás enferma? -insistió Sasuke.

-Pues, si le hiciese caso al doctor Kasim, tendría que considerarme una inválida confinada a una cama-dijo Hina con alegría-, pero fui al ver al ginecólogo y me tranquilizó mucho. Dice que mi embarazo es normal.

-¿Estás esperando un bebé... ya? -preguntó Sasuke sorprendido-. Pero llevamos casados solo unas semanas. Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que podría ser eso. Vas a tener un bebé.

-Sí. Creo que eso ha quedado claro -dijo Hina, ruborizándose al ver la expresión reverente de sus ojos cuando finalmente comenzó a asimilar lo que le decía. -Sasuke la levantó en sus brazos y se sentó con ella en el regazo, abrazándola.

-¿Lo sabes desde que el doctor Kasim te vio en Anhara? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Quería una segunda opinión. Hasta me dijo que no teníamos que hacer el amor-se apresuró Hina a confesar-. Por eso te dije que no la otra noche...

-Tienes derecho a decir que no cuando te apetezca. Fui un idiota -dijo Sasuke, tomándola de la mano-. Estaba tratando de reconfortarte y, por supuesto, lo último que deseabas en aquel momento era hacer el amor. Desgraciadamente, no pude resistir expresarte mis sentimientos de una forma más física. Estoy seguro de que te pareció insensible por mi parte, pero no era mi intención. –Hina se quedó muda ante su confesión.

-He pasado un día espantoso, ma belle –reconoció Sasuke-. Primero me informan de tu misteriosa visita al hospital...

-No veo por qué te tiene que haber preocupado tanto...

-Al principio, no, pero luego empecé a tener miedo y no me podía concentrar por mucho que lo intentase. Comencé a imaginarme las mil y una cosas que te podrían estar pasando y tuve que venir. Tenía que estar junto a ti.

-Tonto –dijo Hina, jugueteando con su corbata de seda. Le encantó que él se preocupase tanto por ella.

-Así que perdóname si todavía no te he demostrado mi alegría por la concepción de nuestro hijo –rogó Sasuke-. Estaba tan preocupado que no podía pensar en otra cosa. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

-Tengo una salud de hierro -le aseguró Hina dulcemente. -La estrechó entre sus brazos e, inclinando la cabeza sobre la de ella, la apretó contra sí.

-No podía pensar en otra cosa... Nuestro bebé... es una noticia maravillosa, pero saber que te encuentras bien es lo mejor de todo. -Ella le acarició la mejilla y él le tomó la mano para depositarle un beso en la palma.

-Tres meses antes de que mi madre muriese, fue al hospital para hacerse un chequeo y se enteró de que estaba muy grave. No nos dijo nada hasta que fue algo evidente, pero para entonces le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Siempre lamentamos que no confiase en que nosotros seríamos fuertes por ella -murmuró

Sasuke consternado-. Desde entonces, les tengo terror a los hospitales.

-Puedo tener al bebé en casa -le dijo para calmarlo, triste por él, pero feliz de que hubiese compartido sus temores con ella.

-Pero quizás eso no sea seguro y lo primero es tu seguridad, ma belle -le dijo Sasuke con inquietud-. ¿Sabes? Te quiero tanto... -La miró a los ojos y Hina sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

-Al principio, era un deseo primitivo:-confesó Sasuke, un poco avergonzado-. Luego se convirtió en una lujuriosa obsesión. Nunca deseé a una mujer tanto como te deseaba a ti, pero estaba tan furioso porque me obligaras a casarme, que no reconocí mis sentimientos.

-No necesitas disculparte por ello -dijo Hina mientras la alegría se le extendía por el cuerpo con un agradable calorcillo.

-Aunque no quería sentirme atraído por ti, lo estaba. Me intrigó tu valor para enfrentarte a mí y comencé a darme cuenta de que querías a Shiro de verdad. Pero no me di cuenta del alcance tu amor por mi sobrino -murmuró Sasuke-. Para entonces, quería que me quisieses por mí mismo, no porque fuese tu forma de conseguir estar con Shiro. Al principio eso me causó amargura. Me sentí utilizado.

-Nunca pensé que te sintieras así -dijo Hina afligida.

-Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti todo el tiempo que estuve en Nueva York. Y luego me enteré de que habías estado durmiendo en el cuarto de los niños! -dijo, lanzando una carcajada-. Parecía que Shiro te atraía mucho más que yo, ma belle.

-No, tú siempre me atrajiste mucho, de hecho... –le aseguró Hina, abrazándolo.

Llamaron a la puerta, sacándolos de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué pasa? -protestó Sasuke, depositándola en el sofá a su lado. -Rashad entró, con muchas reverencias de disculpa. Habló en árabe y Sasuke se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-Tu amiga Kurenai ha llamado varias veces. Parece que tiene noticias urgentes -le explicó cuando Rashad se volvió a ir-. Perdóname. Si no le hubiese dicho a la servidumbre que no nos molestasen, te habrían pasado la llamada directamente.

-No me imagino qué noticia urgente puede tener que darme Kurenai -dijo Hina perpleja.

-Será mejor que la llames inmediatamente. -Hina se puso de pie, ansiosa por saber qué problema había, ya que Kurenai no usaría la palabra «urgente» sin motivo. Le había escrito a su amiga dos veces, unas cartas un poco extrañas, porque todavía no se había atrevido a decide que el matrimonio con Sasuke se había consumado. Llamó a su amiga.

-¿Hina? -le dijo Kurenai, excitada-. ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¡Tengo una noticia fantástica! Tienes derecho a venirte con Shiro a Inglaterra.

-¿Volver a Londres con Shiro? -repitió Hina asombrada.

-Registré el piso de tu prima de cabo a rabo y finalmente encontré su testamento...

-¿Hana había hecho testamento?

-¡Lo habría encontrado antes si no hubiese supuesto tontamente que tú habías revisado sus efectos personales a conciencia! -le reprochó Kurenai-. Si Jo hubieses hecho, te habrías ahorrado un 'montón de molestias. ¡Hana te lo ha dejado todo!

-¿Hana me ha dejado... qué?

-Todas sus posesiones, además eres la tutora legal de Shiro. ¿No dices nada?

-Me he quedado de piedra -confesó Hina. Mirando a Sasuke, se apoyó el auricular en el hombro para decirle-: Kurenai ha encontrado el testamento de Hana y mi prima me ha dejado todo, además soy la tutora de Shiro. -Lágrimas emocionadas le corrieron por las mejillas. Hana no tendría instinto maternal, pero había confiado en ella lo suficiente como para encomendarle el futuro de su hijo.

-En tu lugar, yo me volvería a Inglaterra en cuanto pudiese -le sugirió Kurenai-. Legalmente, los Uchiha no pueden hacer nada para quitártelo. -Hina vio como Sasuke salía del salón con el rostro tenso y pálido.

-Estoy embarazada, Kurenai.

-¿Qué... qué?

-Que me he enamorado perdidamente de Sasuke y estamos esperando un bebé -explicó Hina en tono de disculpa-. Es absolutamente maravilloso. Lamento no haber sido más sincera en mis cartas... y ahora que te has tomado semejante molestia, me siento fatal. -Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Quiere eso decir que puedo contar con vacaciones frecuentes en un palacio real -preguntó Kurenai. -¡Desde luego! Nos encantaría que vinieses.

-Te perdono -rió Kurenai, pero parecía destrozada.

Hina le prometió que la llamaría más tarde y cortó. ¿Por qué se habría ido Sasuke? Debía de haberse imaginado su palidez, porque seguro que él se habría dado ya cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de decirle cuánto lo quería antes de la interrupción de Rashad. Sasuke no se había ido demasiado lejos. Se paseaba por el vestíbulo como un tigre enjaulado. En cuanto oyó sus pasos, se giró hacia ella, con dolor reflejado en los maravillosos ojos negros.

-En cuanto vi tus lágrimas de emoción, supe lo que vendría. Ahora que eres la tutora legal de Shiro y tienes recursos propios, quieres que te deje libre porqué no me necesitas más... -Hina comprendió entonces.

-No puedo hacer eso -juró Sasuke con vehemencia-. No puedo dejarte ir. No me imagino mi vida sin ti y Shiro. Las últimas semanas que hemos compartido han sido inolvidables para mí. ¿Qué debo hacer para convencerte de que, si me das suficiente tiempo, puedo haceros felices aquí en Quamar?

-Sasuke... -Pero Sasuke estaba demasiado herido para callarse.

-Sé que has intentado adaptarte por el bien de Shiro...

-Eso no es verdad...

-Estas últimas semanas, no me importaba... para mí era suficiente...

-Sasuke, ¿quieres calmarte y escucharme? -lo interrumpió Hina impaciente-. ¡Te quiero! No tengo la más remota intención de pedirte que me dejes ir. En cuanto a que yo me he conformado... pues, en cierto modo, es verdad. Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida y me gustaste con locura desde el día en que te vi por primera vez...

-Sigue, no pares -la alentó Sasuke, fascinado por su declaración.

-Me sentía tan culpable por haberte chantajeado para que te casases conmigo que... no sé, demostrar demasiada felicidad me parecía perverso.

-Me alegra que me chantajeases...

-Pues bien que protestaste al principio –le recordó Hina desconcertada.

-Me adapté rápidamente -señaló Sasuke inclinándose para levantarla con delicadeza en sus brazos.-Pronto me di cuenta de que eras la mujer de mi vida.

-En la cama -añadió Hina.

-¿Estás diciendo que tú sabías que me amabas la primera vez que nos acostamos juntos?

-¡No, pero al menos yo no insistí con eso de que era sexo nada más!

-Sabía que algún día me echarías en cara esas palabras -dijo Sasuke, cerrando con el hombro la puerta de un amplio dormitorio. Le dirigió una pícara sonrisa y la dejó sobre la cama con dosel-. Pero como todavía. Creía que te habías acostado con mi hermano, no quería aceptarlo. Te habrías reído oyéndome unas horas más tarde cuando defendí nuestro matrimonio ante mi padre -le dijo con los ojos brillantes-. Cuando me dijo que, si me había casado contigo siguiendo un tonto impulso, me haría un favor deshaciendo ese matrimonio, sentí una repentina necesidad de estrecharte entre mis brazos. Y eso poco tenía que ver con Shiro...

-¿De veras?

-En serio –dijo Sasuke, abrazándola-. Ambos hemos utilizado a Shiro como excusa para estar juntos. Nos escudamos en él cuando todavía no estábamos listos para enfrentamos a nuestros sentimientos.

-Yo supe enseguida lo que sentía por ti –susurró Hina.

-Yo te adoro. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te quería?

-Porque eres una persona muy especial -le dijo ella emocionada-. Pensé que estabas haciendo un esfuerzo para que nuestro matrimonio funcionase...

-Quería que tú me amases...

-Pero no cuando te dije que eras un llorica. Fue algo horrible -suspiró Hina.

-Era verdad que había decidido no volver a enamorarme -reconoció Sasuke, enrojeciendo levemente-. Tenías fundamentos para acusarme de utilizar a Sakura como excusa para pensar que todas las mujeres eran indignas de confianza e intentaban cazarme...

-Claro que querían cazarte.

-Pero nunca me había comportado mal con una mujer –dijo Sasuke-, solo contigo.

-Si las últimas semanas son un ejemplo de lo mal que tratas a las mujeres, ¿cómo será cuando las tratas bien? Me muero por saberlo -dijo Hina, incapaz de mantenerse seria. Se sentía tan feliz, que no podía contenerse. El hombre de sus sueños, el padre de su bebé, su esposo, la miraba como si fuese la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Por primera vez sintió que Sasuke era suyo para amarlo, y su conciencia se acalló.

-Tengo el resto de mi vida para demostrártelo, ma belle -replicó Sasuke, acariciándole el vientre todavía plano-. ¿Es cierto que vamos a tener un bebé?

-Sí.

-Eres fantástica...

-Tú también -dijo ella, atrayéndolo hacia sí. -Él le selló los labios entreabiertos con un hambriento beso.

-¿Estás segura de que podemos hacerlo? -le preguntó al rato, con pasión e inquietud mezcladas en la posesiva mirada, el cuerpo rígido en su esfuerzo por contenerse-. Te quiero tanto, que no podría soportar arriesgar tu salud. ¿Estás segura? -Hina se alegró de no haber dejado que el doctor Kasim se acercase ni a medio metro de su esposo.

-Segurísima. Pero la próxima vez, ven al ginecólogo conmigo.

-Eso me haría sentirme mejor, ma belle -dijo Sasuke, esbozando una cálida sonrisa-. Pero ahora, necesito estrecharte en mis brazos y demostrarte mi amor.

Un año más tarde, Hina paseaba por los jardines de Anhara con su hijo pequeño, keisuke, en el cochecito y su hijo mayor, Shiro, montado en bicicleta. Ahora Shiro también se había convertido en un Uchiha, porque Sasuke lo había adoptado legalmente. Keisuke, nombrado en honor al primer rey de Quamar, sería educado como Sasuke, dando prioridad primero a su patria, a su familia después, y finalmente a sus deseos. Era un cielo de bebé, pensó Hina, mirándolo con orgullo. Parecía que ya de tan pequeño sabía lo que era la disciplina. Shiro detuvo la bicicleta para mirar dentro del cochecito.

-Otra vez está durmiendo -se lamentó-. ¿Cuándo jugará conmigo?

-Dentro de un par de meses se sentará y será un poco más divertido.

-¿Y hablará? -preguntó Shiro esperanzado.

-Haciendo ruiditos, pero no palabras.

-Yo lo ayudaré con las palabras -dijo Shiro con solemnidad-. Soy su hermano mayor.

Lentamente retornaron al palacio. Hina dejó a los niños con la niñera y se fue a cambiar para la cena. Mientras lo hacía pensó en todo lo que había sucedido durante aquel año. Al mes de haber descubierto que esperaba a Keisuke, celebraron por todo lo alto la boda en la iglesia y su suegro le había otorgado oficialmente el título de princesa. Afortunadamente cupo dentro de un hermoso vestido de novia para la ceremonia de la bendición del matrimonio.

Seis meses atrás Sakura se había casado con un magnate libanés y se había marchado del país. Todos los parientes de Sasuke se sintieron aliviados. Kurenai los había ido a visitar varias veces y Sasuke y ella se llevaban muy bien. Hina había agradecido su actitud relajada durante su embarazo, ya que su marido se alarmaba por cualquier minucia. Pero Sasuke pronto superó su aversión a los hospitales, ya que la única persona en quien confiaba para tranquilizarlo sobre el estado de salud de su esposa era su ginecólogo. Pero Keisuke había nacido en el Palacio Real; rodeado de un nutrido equipo médico y los últimos avances de la técnica. Sasuke había sufrido mucho más que ella durante el parto.

.

-y pensar que he sido yo quien te ha causado esto -se lamentó después, tomándola de la mano, como si ella hubiese estado a punto de morirse-. Nunca, nunca más. No tenía ni idea de que sería así.

Era fabuloso ser querida y mimada de aquel modo. Pero ella también lo amaba de la misma manera, pensó tiernamente mientras se vestía. Eligió un modelo de color turquesa que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Buscó qué joyas ponerse. Algunas tenían siglos de antigüedad y otras piezas más delicadas eran regalos de Sasuke. Su suegro, ya totalmente recuperado, era igualmente generoso con ella y se había encariñado con él. Le gustaba sentirse ya un miembro de la familia de Sasuke.

Su mirada perlada se ensombreció al darse cuenta de que seguía tan lejos de sus hermanas mellizas como hacía un año. El tiempo transcurría y con él aumentaba el anhelo de reunirse con la única familia que le quedaba. A veces soñaba con ellas y después se despertaba, sintiéndose tonta por haberse imaginado a alguien que no conocía. Lo único que sabían era que las habían adoptado. Sin embargo, la agencia de adopción era privada y ya no existía. Los archivos que quedaban de ella estaban incompletos.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Cierra los ojos -murmuró Sasuke desde la puerta.-Hina lo miró a través del espejo. Se apoyaba contra la puerta y estaba guapísimo.

-No hagas trampa.

-Llevo todo el día sin verte, pero si me traes más trufas, te mato -le respondió con ternura.

-¿Es acaso culpa mía que no puedas resistir la tentación, ma belle? -Sí era culpa suya que lo encontrase tan irresistible, aunque no estaba dispuesta a discutir por ello. Irse a la cama con un hombre irresistible todas las noches no era para quejarse.

.

-Si sigues sonriendo así, llegaremos tarde a cenar-le advirtió él. La sonrisa femenina se hizo más y más grande.

-Eres una descarada -susurró Sasuke con la voz entrecortada mientras le daba la vuelta para besarla ávidamente y luego separarla de sí con un gemido-. Pero esto es importante.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hina.

-Han identificado a una de tus hermanas... pero no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones -la advirtió Sasuke con calma-. Es información antigua y puede que tengamos un nombre, pero no tenemos la dirección ni nada más. -Sin prestar atención a su advertencia, Hina lanzó un grito ahogado de alegría.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Melissa. Lleva el apellido de soltera de tu madre, Carlton. Sabemos dónde vivía a los cinco años, pero nada más.

-Pero tenemos su nombre, ¡algo es algo!

-Desde luego-dijo Sasuke, abrazándola protectoramente al verla tan ilusionada.

-Te quiero tanto... -le dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes-. ¡Tengo la corazonada de que las encontraremos! -Sasuke hundió sus dedos en su lisa cabellera negra azulada.

-Yo también te quiero. Pasé a ver a los niños y darles las buenas noches cuando venía para acá. Keisuke ya está dormido.

-Eres tan organizado -dijo Hina, ruborizándose.

-y a ti te gusta tanto que te organicen, ma belle-bromeó Sasuke con una risa ahogada-. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo maravillosa que eres?

-Siempre me gusta que me lo vuelvas a decir –dijo Hina, trémula.

Sasuke la estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras sellaba sus labios con un beso apasionado. Aquella noche bajaron a cenar muy, pero que muy tarde.

Fin

**Hasta aquí nos trajo el rio con esta historia espero que les haya gustado su final. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo de leer esta adaptación y pido disculpas por la tardanza para subir este capítulo. También quiero darles las gracias a los que me dejaron algún comentario. Sin más me despido hasta una próxima historia!**


End file.
